Träume die wahr werden
by mcbway
Summary: Hermine hat einen Traum, jeden Tag den gleichen, von einem kleinen Mädchen, eines Tages retten Malfoy und Harry gerade dieses Mädchen. NACH LANGER ZEIT: KAPITEL 20 IST ONLINE!
1. Prolog & Kapitel 1

[noch kein Titel] Pairings: Draco/Hermine Genre: Romantik/Fantasy Wichtig: Manches ist nicht aus den Büchern entnommen, dies ist eine eigene Story über Harry Potter & Co von mir, das heißt es hat nichts mit den Büchern oder besser gesagt nicht viel mit den Büchern zu tun. Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hermine Granger & Co gehören J.K. Rowling und nicht mir. Außer das kleine Mädchen und die von mir erfundenen oder noch nicht erfundenen Charaktere.  
  
(......) etwas wird erklärt {......} Kommentar von meiner Wenigkeit.  
  
  
  
Prolog  
  
"Mommie geh nicht, lass mich nicht alleine. Mommie!" schrie das Mädchen und streckte die Arme nach einer verschwommenen Gestalt aus. "Mommie!" schrie das Mädchen wieder, als sich die Gestalt immer weiter weg bewegte. Das Mädchen rief immer wieder nach seiner Mutter, doch die Gestalt ging erbarmungslos weiter. Das Kind blieb alleine in einem dunklen Raum, ohne Licht und ohne Hoffnung.  
  
Keuchend wachte Hermine auf, sie hatte jetzt schon einige Zeit solche Albträume. Schweiß überströmt sah sie sich im Raum um, für kurze Zeit war sie desorientiert gewesen, aber jetzt erinnerte sie sich wieder, wo sie war. Auf Hogwarts, im sechsten Schuljahr. Sie sah kurz aus dem Fenster, beobachtete den hell erleuchtenden Mond und die Sterne die um ihn herum schimmerten. Dann sank das Mädchen wieder in ihre Kissen zurück und schlief ein.  
  
Prolog Ende  
  
  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
"Morgen Hermine!" nuschelte Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, seiner besten Freundin beim Frühstück zu. Hermines zweiter bester Freund ignorierte sie. Die beiden hatten gestern Nachmittag gestritten und seitdem würdigten sie einander keines Blickes mehr. Sofort langte Hermine nach einem Stück Brot und strich sich Marmelade drauf. "Was haben wir in der ersten Stunde?" Ron sah Harry fragend an, und als er Harrys Blick sah ahnte er schon das schlimmste. "Zaubertränke - Snape." Kam dann noch die bestätigende Antwort. Nach dem Frühstück wanderten die drei Freunde in den Kerker und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze. Auf die Sekunde genau kam auch Snape und rauschte an Harry und seinen Freunden vorbei. Ohne ihnen einen Blick zu schenken. Der Lehrer begrüßte seine Schüler auch nicht. Höflichkeit hatte für Snape noch nie gezählt. Alles was bei ihm zählte war Können und die Tatsache das man aus Slytherin kam. Hermine merkte das sich etwas verändert hatte, etwas an Snape. Er war seit gut ja seit Anfang ihres fünften Jahres, so anders. Er war nicht viel anders, aber er zog Gryffindor nicht mehr ohne Grund Punkte ab, und das zeugte doch von einer kleinen Verbesserung. "Miss Granger, ihr Trank sollte rot sein und nicht rosa." Sofort lief Hermine rot an und sah in ihren Kessel. Das erste Mal in ihrem ganzen Leben, oder ihrer ganzen Schullaufbahn, hatte sie versagt. Und das ausgerechnet in Snapes Unterricht. "Harry weißt du was mit Hermine los ist?" wandte sich der rothaarige Ron an Harry. "Nein, aber sie ist schon seit längerer Zeit so." verneinte Harry und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
  
Schließlich war der Unterricht bei Snape vorbei und die Schüler flüchteten aus den Kerkern. Während des Mittagsessen, in der großen Halle, schenkte Hermine niemandem einen Blick. Sie war ja schon immer anders gewesen, aber nie so das sie in der Schule absackte. Hermine wusste das etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte, oder sie glaubte es jedenfalls zu wissen. Seid sie diese Träume hatte, über dieses Mädchen, konnte sie keine klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Im Unterricht fiel es ihr schwer aufzupassen, immer wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken ab. Zu diesem Traum. Wer war dieses Mädchen? Wo waren seine Eltern? Und wer war diese mysteriöse und verschwommene Gestalt? Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben verstand sie nichts, ihre Intelligenz hatte sie sozusagen im Stich gelassen. Sie konnte auch nicht Hilfe holen, von wem den auch? Ron oder Harry? Sie würden sie nur auslachen. Na gut sie könnte auch zu Lavender oder Parvati gehen, aber irgendetwas in ihr sträubte sich dagegen. Noch einmal schweiften ihre Gedanken ab, zu dem Mädchen das vielleicht vier oder fünf Jahre alt war, mit braunen Locken und diesen grauen Augen, die in Tränen schwammen.  
  
"Miss Granger, ich muss sie darauf aufmerksam machen, das sie lieber dem Unterricht folgen sollten." Meldete sich nun eine scharfe Stimme vor Hermine. "Ja, Professor McGonagall. Tut mir leid!" Zufrieden drehte sich die Lehrerin um und sagte noch leise, so das es Hermine hören konnte "Ich möchte sie bitte nach dem Unterricht sprechen." Das Mädchen nickte und wäre fast wieder in ihren Gedanken versunken, doch dann realisierte sie was die Professorin soeben gesagt hatte. ...... nach dem Unterricht sprechen. So etwas war ihr noch nie passiert, es war einfach nicht Hermines Jahr. Zwar war sie Vertrauensschülerin, aber nicht mehr Jahrgangsbeste. Diese Stelle hatte jetzt Draco Malfoy eingenommen, der blonde Sproß des Todessers Lucius Malfoy, wahrscheinlich die Rechte Hand des wiederauferstandenen Voldemort. Verächtlich schnaubte Hermine leise auf, doch es hatte gereicht um sich einen besorgten Blick von Harry einzufangen, der saß genau neben ihr, natürlich hatte er auch mitbekommen das sie nach her zu McGonagall gehen musste. Hermine sah den Jungen neben ihr kurz an, schlug dann die Augen nieder und wandte sich dann dem Unterricht zu. Sie musste etwas unternehmen, musste wieder mehr lernen, diese Träume vergessen, sich wieder der Schule zu wenden. Noch in der Verwandlungsstunde beschloss sie wieder die alte Hermine zu werden. "Was ist nur los mit ihnen, Hermine?" meinte Professor McGonagall, als Hermine artig vor ihr saß, die Hände im Schoß ineinander verschlungen. "Ich weiß es nicht Professor, aber ich werde mich ändern." Versprach das Mädchen und sah die ältere Frau gehorsam an. "Ich zweifle nicht daran, das sie versuchen werden sich zu ändern, ich frage mich eher ob sie es schaffen werden." "Ich werde es schaffen." Widersprach Hermine und sah der Professorin fest in die Augen. Dann stand Professor McGonagall auf und ging um ihren Schreibtisch herum. "Was ist wirklich los mit ihnen Hermine?" fragte sie dann besorgt. "Schlafen sie überhaupt noch in der Nacht?" fragte die Lehrerin wieder und betrachtete die dunklen Ringe unter Hermines müden Augen. "Nicht mehr sehr viel, seit diesem Traum." Nun wurde die Lehrerin noch besorgter und wartete darauf das dass braunhaarige Mädchen weiter sprach. "Jede Nacht der gleiche Traum. Immer dasselbe. Es ist wie eine Vision und so real. Manchmal habe ich ihn zweimal in einer Nacht, aber immer das gleiche. Manchmal erweitert sich der Traum nach einiger Zeit, wird länger aber auch deutlicher." "Haben sie mit jemandem über diesen Traum gesprochen?" "Nein, ich dachte Harry und Ron würden mich für verrückt erklären." "Was ist mit ihren Freundinnen? Patil und Brown?" Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf und wartete auf weitere Fragen. "Um was genau geht es in diesem Traum?" Hermine seufzte, dachte wieder an das kleine Mädchen in ihrem Traum und antwortete "Ein kleines Mädchen steht in einem dunklen Raum und fleht, vor ihr steht eine Gestalt, die ich nicht erkennen kann, die Gestalt geht weg, das Mädchen weint und schreit Mommie geh nicht! und wieder Mommie!." McGonagal zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts. "Diese Träume ...... ich sacke in der Schule ab ... kann mich nicht mehr auf den Unterricht konzentrieren .... ich ..." Hermine begann zu weinen. "Wissen Sie was? Gehen sie zu Madame Pomfrey und bitten Sie sie um einen Trank für Traumlose Nächte. Das wird ihnen helfen." Das Mädchen hörte auf zu schluchzen und sah die Professorin ernst und dankbar an. "Wissen Sie vielleicht was dieser Traum bedeutet?" Die Professorin schüttelte den Kopf und scheuchte Hermine dann zur Krankenstation, wo sie sich diesen Trank holte.  
  
Harry Potter setzte sich beim Abendessen neben Hermine. "Du hast was verpasst Hermine, Hagrid hat diesmal Drachen in den Unterricht gebracht." Fing Harry begeistert an, obwohl er schon genug Drachen gesehen hatte. Zuerst diesen kleinen Baby Drachen von Hagrid, Hermine hatte seinen Namen jetzt ganz vergessen, und dann im vierten Jahr schließlich diesen tödlichen Drachen beim Trimagischen Turnier. Hermine schwankte mit ihren Gedanken nun in der Vergangenheit. Das Trimagische Turnier - Viktor Krum - der Ball - der Tod von Cedric Diggory und natürlich der wiederauferstandene Lord Voldemort. Seit dem Ende des vierten Schuljahres, hatte sich Voldemort noch nicht blicken lassen, Hermine vermutete das er gerade seine Streitkräfte suchte und zusammen führte. Natürlich hatte Dumbledore Maßnahmen ergriffen und die alten Kämpfer ins Schloss geholt. Remus Lupin unterrichtete Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Sirius Black endlich freigesprochen tapste noch immer als Hund in der Schule herum, Arabella Figg hatte noch immer den Job auf Harry aufzupassen, während der Ferien, doch das tat sie jetzt auch im Schloss. Nur sehr unauffällig. Mundungus Fletcher trat jetzt als Hausmeistergehilfe auf. Und Snape ja Snape war kein alter Kämpfer nein er war der Spion. Nicht viele wussten es, nur Dumbledore und die alten Kämpfer. Hermine wusste es nur da Harry ihr es erzählt hatte. Durch eine sichere Quelle wussten die alten Kämpfer das Voldemort die Dementoren (Wächter von Askaban, dem Zauberergefängnis) auf seiner Seite hatte, dann kamen dann noch starke Todesser hinzu, wie Lucius Malfoy oder Peter Pettigrew, obwohl man Pettigrew nicht als stark bezeichnen konnte. Hermine hätte diesen Pettigrew schneller besiegt als der das Wort Hogwarts hätte sagen können. Doch leider war Pettigrew in ihrem vierten Schuljahr entkommen. Sie konnte es noch immer nicht fassen das Pettigrew jahrelang unter der Obhut der Weaslys verbracht hatte. Okay die Familie von Ron konnte ja nicht ahnen das Krätze (Rons Ex-Ratte) in Wahrheit ein angeblich ermordeter Zauberer war. "Hermine?" Harry erweckte sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken. "Äh ... was?" Der Junge neben ihr schüttelte den Kopf und stellte seine Frage noch einmal. "Gehst du morgen mit nach Hogsmeade?" "Eigentlich gerne, aber ich sollte etwas lernen." Damit stand Hermine auf und wollte gehen, doch Harry hielt sie fest. "Hermine, ist wirklich alles okay mit dir?" Langsam nickte das braunhaarige Mädchen und wollte sich losreißen, doch Harry lockerte seinen Griff einfach nicht. "Wenn etwas ist, du kannst mit mir darüber reden!" meinte er Ernst und ließ sie dann endlich los. Hermine wandte sich ab und eilte aus der Halle. "Au Goyle pass auf wo du hin rennst." Hörte sie eine kalte Stimme schimpfen. Na toll, dachte sie das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Ein Todesser-Sohn, wahrscheinlich hatte dieser gerade Lust darauf ein Schlammblut (Hermines Eltern sind Muggel, Schlammblüter sind Zauberer deren Eltern Menschen sind) zu schikanieren. Schnell ging das Mädchen weiter, den sie hatte keine Lust Draco Malfoys Opfer zu sein. Im Stillen fragte sie sich warum Dumbledore diesen Malfoy noch auf der Schule ließ, wo doch sein Vater ein Todesser war. "Oh da ist ja unser Schlammblut." Ohne ihn zu beachten und mit hochrotem Kopf ging sie stur gerade aus. "Schlammblut .... Schlammblut ... Schlammblut" hänselte Draco Malfoy weiter, nun wandte sich Hermine zu ihm um und funkelte ihn an. "Na Malfoy fällt dir nix anderes ein, hast aber einen tollen Wortschatz." Malfoys Blässe wurde sofort rosa und er spöttelte "Na mal ohne Potter und Weasly?" "Ich wüsste nicht das dich das was angeht, Malfoy." Sie betonte das Wort Malfoy um auf seinen Vater anzudeuten. "Crabbe, Goyle, wir gehen." Befahl Draco und stolzierte an Hermine vorbei. Das war doch schon mal ein Triumph, aber trotzdem wunderte sie sich warum Malfoy so schnell von ihr abgelassen hatte. Wahrscheinlich war sie ohne Harry und Ron nicht sehr anziehend {*lol* Ich weiß anziehend ist das falsche Wort.}. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte ihren Weg zur Bibliothek fort. "Oh Hermine, ich habe Sie schon vermisst." Meinte Madam Pince, die sonst so eine strenge und auf Vorsicht bedachte Person war. Aber seid Cedric gestorben war und Voldemort auferstanden, hatten sich die meisten Lehrer verändert. Außer Trelawney, sie war noch immer so eine Schnepfe wie damals. Hermine wurde regelmäßig über ihre Visionen informiert, entweder freiwillig von Ron oder Harry. Oder eher unfreiwillig bei den Gesprächen zwischen Parvati und Lavender, die diese Lehrerin regelrecht anhimmelten. Hermine suchte sich ein Buch das sie noch nicht gelesen hatte, und setzte sich auf einen der Sessel. " .... dieses Schlammblut ...." hörte sie wieder eine kalte Stimme und brauchte sich gar nicht umzudrehen um zu bemerken das es schon wieder Malfoy war. Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber hin, Crabbe und Goyle, die wahrscheinlich noch nie eine Bibliothek von innen gesehen hatten, waren nicht hier. "Du kommst mir so nackt ohne deine Leibwächter vor, Malfoy." Hermine betonte das Wort nackt und grinste ihn gehässig an, obwohl das sonst nicht so ihre Art war. "Granger du weißt genauso gut wie ich, das Crabbe und Goyle dieses Jahr durch fallen werden, und sicher nie in eine Bibliothek gehen würden." Hermine setzte sich auf, sah ihm in seine Augen und fragte "Was willst du von mir Malfoy?" Diesmal grinste der Junge gehässig und meinte "Nichts. Darf ich nicht in die Bibliothek gehen?" er zog zur Unterstreichung seiner Frage eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie an. Wie sie ihn hasste, sosehr das es schon fast schmerzte. Niemand hasste ihn sowie sie. Nicht einmal Harry oder Ron, niemand konnte so hassen wie ein Mädchen es konnte. "Na Granger fällt dir nichts mehr ein?" grinste Malfoy und fuhr sich durch seine Haare die, ein Wunder, nicht an seinen Schädel geklatscht waren, sondern wie bei Harry in alle Richtungen abstanden. Zwar nicht so auffällig wie bei dem berühmten Potter aber doch auch. "Nein, ich sag bloß nichts weil du nicht so intelligent bist, als das ich mit dir reden würde." "Oho, Granger! Ich hätte nicht erwartet das du dich wehren kannst, ohne Potter und Weasly. Außerdem vergisst du das zur Zeit ICH Jahrgangsbester bin." Lachte er hämisch und stand auf. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, nur mit einem schleimischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht verschwand er aus der Bücherei. "Armer Kerl ..." meinte Madame Pince als Hermine sich von ihr verabschiedete. "Was? Bitte wieso armer Kerl? Er ist auf dem besten Weg ein Todesser zu werden, wie sein Dad." Madame Pince lächelte Hermine warm an und widersprach dem Mädchen "Da irrst du dich Kindchen. Malfoy, also Draco, ist von zu Hause weggegangen. Ich glaube er wohnt jetzt bei einem Verwandten seiner Mutter." Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln, von dem hatte sie nichts gewusst. Nur davon das Lucius angeblich seine eigene Frau (Narcissa) getötet hatte, nach dem sie ihn nicht mehr unterwürfig angelächelt hatte (ist nur so eine Redensart, kapiert?). Sie hatte gegen den Imperiums-Fluch angekämpft und jetzt war sie wahrscheinlich tot. Niemand hatte ihre Leiche gefunden, so wie Hermine im Tagespropheten gelesen hatte. Lucius hatte man nichts nachweisen können, obwohl alle wussten das er es war. Malfoy der seine Mutter anscheinend innig liebte oder geliebt hatte, war schließlich zu Verwandten seiner Mutter gezogen und hatte seinem Vater den Rücken gekehrt. Als Hermine schließlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, waren nicht mehr viele dort, die meisten waren schon schlafen gegangen, oder sie waren auf ihren Zimmern und lasen oder unterhielten sich dort mit anderen Schülern von Gryffindor. Hermine blickte sich um, weder Harry noch Ron waren zu sehen, so stieg sie die Treppen hoch und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Bevor sie jedoch einschlief, erinnerte sie sich an den Traumlosen- Schlaftrunk von Madam Pomfrey, sie nahm ein paar Schlucke und Sekunden später fiel sie auch schon in einen tiefen Schlaf.  
  
"Mommie, geh nicht, lass mich nicht alleine." Das kleine Mädchen streckte die Arme nach einer verschwommenen Gestalt aus. Doch die Gestalt wandte sich ab und ging. "Mommie, bitte!" flehte das Mädchen vielleicht vier oder fünf Jahre, doch die Gestalt ging. Ließ das Kind alleine in einem Raum voller Dunkelheit und ohne Hoffnung. Ohne Hoffnung auf Licht. "Mommie ..." wimmerte das Mädchen mit den braunen Locken jetzt und in ihren grauen Augen lagen Tränen. "Mommie ..." wimmerte es immer und immer wieder, doch die Gestalt war verschwunden. Plötzlich erschien eine zweite Gestalt, auch sie war verschwommen. "Wo ist Mommie?" weinte das Mädchen und die andere Gestalt nahm das Kind hoch und .......   
  
"Nein nicht schon wieder, Nein ..... nein ..." "Hermine wach auf. Du hast schlecht geträumt." "Parvati? Ich .... es tut mir leid, wenn ich euch aufgeweckt habe." Meinte Hermine und blickte nun auch Lavender an, die neben ihr auf dem Bett saß. Parvati kniete auf dem kalten Steinboden und sah besorgt aus. "Was ist los Herm?" fragte das hübsche Mädchen dann besorgt. "Wie du gesagt hast, ich hatte einen schlechten Traum." "Wenn du meinst, aber wenn etwas ist, sagst du es und doch oder Herm?" fragte Lavender und stand auf. Hermine nickte gehorsam und dankte den beiden das sie, sie aufgeweckt hatten. Die Mädchen legten sich wieder hin und einige Augenblicke später waren Lavender und Parvati eingeschlafen. Hermine dachte nach, wie konnte das sein? Hatte sie nicht genug von dem Zeug geschluckt? Madam Pomfrey hatte zu ihr gesagt das 3-4 Schlucke reichen müssten. Das Mädchen war verzweifelt, sie verstand diesen Traum einfach nicht. Sie verstand ihn zwar schon, eine Mutter ging weg, das Kind weinte, eine weitere Gestalt kam und nahm das Kind. Wer war das Mädchen? Wer waren die zwei Gestalten? Und die wichtigste Frage: Warum hatte sie den Traum so oft?  
  



	2. Das Gespräch oder Der Streit

Kapitel 2  
  
"Morgen Hermine!" brummte Ron, als sie sich beim Frühstück neben ihn setzte. Anscheinend hatte er den dummen Streit endlich vergessen und der Versöhnung stand nichts im Wege. "Kommst du jetzt heute mit, nach Hogsmeade?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, sie wollte noch einmal mit Professor McGonagall über diesen Traum sprechen, und vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht würde sie damit auch zu Sybill Trelawney gehen, aber eben nur vielleicht. "Ah Miss Granger! Wie geht es Ihnen?" Hermine blickte müde in das Gesicht ihrer Lehrerin und Hauslehrerin. "Naja, ich hab diesen Trank genommen, aber der Traum .... er war so real wie eh und je ... und .... es ist jetzt auch eine zweite Gestalt gekommen." "Vielleicht sollten Sie mit Professor Dumbledore (der Direktor) sprechen? Er weiß bestimmt Rat." Bemerkte McGonagall und Hermine bejahte. Doch plötzlich drehte sich alles um Hermine, ihr war schwindlig sie wusste es, ihr wurde abwechselnd kalt und dann warm. Plötzlich war alles schwarz und dann war da wieder dieser Traum.  
  
"Nein ... nein ... was ..." "Albus ... was ist mit ihr?" "Minerva beruhige dich doch und hol erst mal Poppy." Die Professorin nickte und verschwand aus dem Büro. Sie hatte Hermine mit einem Schwebezauber dorthin gebracht, als diese schon in eine Art Trance war. Albus Dumbledore, der Direktor, ging zu dem Feuer in seinem Kamin und sagte "Sirius bring Harry und Ron bitte zu mir in mein Büro und nimm Lupin mit." Kurz tauchte ein Gesicht auf, dieses verschwand aber sofort wieder mit einem Nicken. "Ah Poppy .... da bist du ja. Unsere Miss Granger ist zusammen gebrochen." "Hm .. sie hat sich gestern von mir einen Schlaftrunk für Traumlose Nächte besorgt. Hat gesagt Minerva hat sie geschickt." "Minerva? Hat sie mit dir gesprochen?" Die angesprochene nickte und sagte "Sie hat mir von ihrem Traum erzählt, den sie jede Nacht hat. Das arme Ding hat kaum noch richtig geschlafen." Schuldbewusst sah die Professorin zu Boden und Dumbledore meinte "Es ist nicht deine Schuld Minerva. Niemand hat Schuld. Was war das für ein Traum?" Minerva McGonagall erzählte Madam Pomfrey und Dumbledore alles, gegen Ende ihrer Erzählung wurde sie unterbrochen als Harry, Ron, Sirius und Remus Lupin durch die Tür traten. "Hermine ..." rief Ron geschockt und wollte schon zu ihr rennen, doch Sirius hielt ihn auf. "Was ist mit ihr Professor?" wandte sich Harry an Dumbledore. "Das wissen wir noch nicht so genau. Anscheinend in irgendeiner Trance." "Wird sie wieder aufwachen?" fragte Sirius und trat näher an Hermine heran um sie zu begutachten. "Wir bringen sie jetzt in den Krankensaal ..." sprach Madam Pomfrey ohne auf Sirius' Frage zu antworten. Dumbledore sprach einen Schwebezauber aus und begleitete Hermine hinauf. "Was ist wen er es war?" fragte Harry. "Voldemort?" kam die Gegenfrage von Remus, "Aber Harry das hättest du doch gespürt." Warf Ron dazwischen. Ein paar Minuten kam Dumbledore zurück, ohne Madame Pomfrey und ohne Hermine. "Was sollen wir nur machen?" zermarterte sich Ron seinen Kopf und sank in einen Stuhl. "Vielleicht ist es eine Vision?" spekulierte Remus und Dumbledore nickte ihm dankbar für diesen Vorschlag zu. "Sie wird ein wenig Ruhe brauchen wenn sie aufwacht. Wir werden sie für zwei Wochen nach Hause schicken denke ich." "Zu Hause, wird sie aber niemanden haben der etwas unternimmt wenn etwas passiert." Mit diesen Worten machte Harry den Vorschlag von Dumbledore zu Nichte. "Okay wir werden sie in der Schule behalten, aber Sirius wird auf sie aufpassen. Da die anderen alle zutun haben." Meinte Dumbledore dann schließlich und verabschiedete die anderen.  
  
Die Gestalt hob das kleine Mädchen hoch und ..... umarmte sie ganz fest. Dann sagte die Gestalt Mama musste gehen, es tut mir so leid, aber sie muss das nun Mal machen, meine Kleine. Aber sie liebt dich sehr. Das kleine Mädchen schloss kurz die Augen und öffnete sie dann wieder Wohin geht Mommie und warum? Er will es so, sonst nimmt er dich hat er gesagt. Sie geht weil sie dich so liebt und nicht will das dir etwas passiert. meinte die Gestalt und .......   
  
Hermine schreckte hoch, sie fühlte sich total müde und desorientiert. Wirklich sie wusste nicht wo sie war. "Wo .. bin ich?" keuchte sie und fühlte plötzlich eine kalte Hand auf ihrer heißen Stirn. "Kindchen ruh dich aus. Du bist auf der Krankenstation." "Ich kann nicht ... dieser Traum ... er ist so ...?" " .... real!" endete jemand anderer für sie. "Sirius? Geh auf Harry aufpassen." "Dumbledore hat mich aber beauftragt auf dich zu achten." "Pssst ..." kam es von Madame Pomfrey die noch immer neben Hermines Bett stand. "Sie muss sich ausruhen, also gehen sie bitte Mr. Black." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und rückte den Stuhl näher an das Bett heran. "Schlaf jetzt Hermine, und morgen erzählst du mir den Traum ja?" Das Mädchen nickte müde und ihr Kopf fiel zur Seite als sie einschlief. Am nächsten Morgen wurde Hermine durch warme Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, Sirius lag in Hundegestallt am Fußende ihres Bettes und schlief. Sie bezweifelte nicht das er sofort aufwachen würde, wenn sie nur einen etwas lauteren Atemzug nahm. Sie bemerkte das ihr Fuß eingeschlafen war und wollte ihn vorsichtig unter Sirius hervor ziehen, doch sofort war er munter und sprang vom Bett. "Hmpf du hättest ruhig länger schlafen können, Sirius." Maulte Hermine und wollte aufstehen, doch Sirius drückte sie mit sanfter Gewalt wieder ins Kissen zurück. "Du stehst erst auf, wenn du mir alles über diesen Traum erzählt hast." Meinte er Ernst und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den er schon am vorigen Abend benutzt hatte. Also fing Hermine an zu erzählen, jedes kleine einzelne Detail, alles. Als sie geendet hatte saß Sirius mit gerunzelter Stirn da und sah sie nachdenklich an. "Anscheinend müssen wir warten." "Warten auf was?" fragte Hermine trotzig und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. "Weiß ich nicht." Grinste er und stand auf. "Ich werde jetzt zu Madam Pomfrey gehen und ihr gut zureden damit sie dich raus lässt." Hermine bedankte sich artig bei ihm und zog sich an, nachdem Sirius verschwunden war. Zum ersten Mal seit Anfang ihres sechsten Schuljahres fühlte sie sich gut und ausgeschlafen. Es war Sonntag, das hieß keine Schule, aber trotzdem beschloss sie ein wenig zu lernen. Leise verließ sie die Krankenstation und ging in die Große Halle um ihr Frühstück einzunehmen. "Wie geht's dir Herm?" frage ein besorgt aussehender Ron sie, als sie gerade genüsslich an einem Stück Brot knabberte. "Ich fühl mich gut, ehrlich. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Zur Beruhigung legte sie kurz ihre Hand auf die seine. Ron wurde rot und stotterte "Ich ... mach ... mir keine ... Sor- ..... Sorgen!" Harry warf Hermine einen vielsagenden Blick zu und Parvati verdrehte die Augen. Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors setzte sich Hermine in einen der gemütlichen Sessel und nahm sich ein Buch zur Hand. Doch schon bald kamen die Creevy {kann sein das man die auch anders schreibt} Brüder, sie hatten seit einem Jahr die Erbschaft der Weasly Zwillinge Fred und George angetreten. Colin, der ältere, war nicht mehr so vernarrt in Harry und viel lustiger und erwachsener geworden. Dennis, der jüngere, hatte genau wie sein Bruder eine radikale Veränderung durch gemacht. Hermine bat die Creevy-Brüder einige Male etwas ruhiger zu sein, aber die wollten einfach nicht hören und schon gar nicht auf eine Vertrauensschülerin. Also ging Hermine wieder einmal in die Bibliothek wo es so schön ruhig war. "Ah die Granger ..." brummte Malfoy, als Hermine in der Bibliothek in ihn hinein rannte. "Sorry Malfoy." Entschuldigte sich Hermine etwas widerwillig bei dem blonden, und wie ihr jetzt auffiel attraktiven Jungen. "Schon gut, Granger. Darf ich dich was fragen?" "Sonst plapperst du ja auch einfach los, Malfoy." Maulte Hermine nickte dann aber und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. "Hm also ... ich wollte fragen warum du so absackst in der Schule?" Spöttisch zog Hermine eine Augenbraue hoch und sagte "Machst du dir etwa Sorgen um mich?" Draco Malfoy grinste und sagte "Kann schon sein ..." Hermine bemerkte es, er versuchte mit ihr zu flirten, er versuchte an ihr eine typische männliche Anmache. Sie beschloss mit zuspielen. "Achja ...." meinte sie und warf ihm ein Lächeln zu, das in seinem Körper ein paar Millionen Schmetterlinge herumflogen. Da Hermine das ja nicht bemerken konnte, sah sie ihm tief in die Augen. In seine Grauen Augen und plötzlich verspürte sie ein Gefühl des Mitgefühls und sie dachte Ach wäre er nur nicht so ein Ekel, dann würde ich .... Moment Mal, was denke ich den da? "Was ist los?" Malfoy hatte anscheinend in ihren Augen, das Wechseln ihrer Gefühle und der Stimmung beobachtet, den auf seinem Gesicht war das Flirtlächeln verschwunden und einem besorgten Blick gewichen. Draco Malfoy und ein besorgter Blick? Sie bewunderte ihn dafür das er seine wahren Gefühle so gut verstecken konnte und wollte ihm gerade den Vorschlag machen doch Schauspieler zu werden, als er plötzlich ihre Hand nahm. "Was soll das Malfoy? Lass meine Hand los." Zischte sie und entzog ihm ihre Hand. "Weißt du eigentlich, das du ganz anders bist als andere Mädchen?" sprach er und sie wusste das er es Ernst meinte. "Bist du krank Malfoy?" erwiderte sie und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn um so zu tun als würde sie die Temperatur messen. Doch er nahm die Hand von seiner Stirn und hielt sie fest in seiner. "Ich muss jetzt gehen." Meinte sie hastig, blieb aber sitzen. "Ich muss wirklich gehen." Doch sie stand noch immer nicht auf, irgendwas hielt sie zurück. "Und wieso gehst du dann nicht?" Sie schluckte und zuckte mit den Schultern um ihm zu zeigen das sie es nicht wusste. Wieder sah sie in seine Augen, sie glitzerten, doch plötzlich hörte das glitzern auf und etwas anderes trat auf sein Gesicht. Schnell ließ Draco ihre Hand los und stand auf. "Was ist den? Draco?" verwirrt blickte Hermine hinter sich und da sah sie Harry und Ron, die sie anscheinend suchten. Jetzt verstand sie Draco, oder besser gesagt sie verstand ihn so halbwegs. "Treffen wir uns heute um Mitternacht am höchsten Turm von Hogwarts?" bittend sah Draco sie an und wurde etwas ungeduldig. Leise bejahte sie ihm die Frage und ging dann auf Ron und Harry zu. "Hm .. sucht ihr mich?" "Ja. Wir haben uns schon Sorgen um dich gemacht. Es ist nämlich schon sehr spät." Schalt Ron seine beste Freundin und bemerkte nicht den Grinsenden Blick von Harry. "Ich glaube du wirst mal mit Ron sprechen müssen." Flüsterte Harry, dem Mädchen zu als sie in Richtung Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum gingen. Hermine nickte und sagte "Ja das glaube ich auch." Leise verfluchte sie Ron, warum musste sich dieser Typ auch unbedingt in sie verlieben. Sie wusste das sie Ron liebte, ja aber nicht wie einen Liebhaber. Sondern wie einen Freund, einen Bruder den sie nie hatte. Genau die gleichen Gefühle verspürte sie auch gegenüber Ron. Den einzigen den sie früher Mal so richtig geliebt hatte, war Viktor Krum (bulgarischer Sucher im National Team, Bulgariens. Außerdem Schüler in Durmstrang und Verehrer von Hermine.) gewesen. Ja sie hatte Krum geliebt, bis zu dem Tag an dem er ihr veröffentlicht hatte das er unsterblich in Rita Kimmkorn verliebt war. "Wie spät ist es eigentlich Harry? Hab meine Uhr vergessen." "Äh ja halb elf. Du warst wirklich lang in der Bibliothek. Was hast du den solange gemacht?" Hermine errötete und dankte dem nicht besonders hell erleuchtetem Korridor. "Gelesen, wird sie haben Harry, schließlich ist die Bibliothek zum lesen da." Mischte sich jetzt Ron ein und nannte der Fetten Dame das Passwort (Star Wars - war ein Einfall von Dumbledore, der seit neuestem SciFi süchtig ist *grins*) und stieg durch das geöffnete Porträtloch. "Ich geh schlafen Leute." Verkündete Hermine und stieg die Treppe zum Schlafsaal der Mädchen hoch. "Psst Parvati ich brauch deine Hilfe." Gähnend setzte sich Parvati auf und lauschte den Worten Hermines. "Um zwölf treffe ich mich mit jemanden. Wenn jemand fragt wo ich bin, ich bin am WC, okay?" Parvati nickte, sie war einfach zu müde um etwas zu erwidern und neugierig zu sein. Hermine stand auf und schlich sich in den Gemeinschaftraum, wo natürlich niemand mehr war. Sie brauchte fast eine halbe Stunde um zum Turm zu kommen, sie hatte nicht erwartet das der auf der anderen Seite von Hogwarts liegen würde. Sie sah auf ihre Uhr, es war fünf Minuten vor zwölf und während sie so wartete dachte sie nach warum sie sich überhaupt mit Draco traf? Wollte er sie vielleicht von der Turmspitze stoßen? Wollte er sie mal alleine schikanieren? Oder hatte er sie in eine Falle tappen lassen, und gleich würde Snape auftauchen und ihr tausende von Punkten abziehen würde. Plötzlich legte ihr jemand von hinten die Hände auf ihre Augen. "Draco?" Grinsend setzte sich der blonde Junge neben sich und sprach "Richtig geraten!" Einige Minuten saßen sie schweigen da, bis Draco schließlich die Stille brach. "Sie sind schön, nicht wahr?" "Äh wer?" Hermine wusste einfach nicht was der Junge meinte. "Die Sterne natürlich." Draco sah sie an und seine Augen glitzerten wie ... wie die Sterne. Plötzlich war er direkt neben ihr, ihre Schultern berührten sich und jagten Hermine einen Schauer über den Rücken. Vergessen war der Hass den sie gegenüber Draco gefühlt hatte, vergessen war Krum und Rita Kimmkorn, alles was für sie zählte waren Draco und sie. "Hermine was machst du hier?" hörte sie eine scharfe Stimme hinter sich. "Ron?" Der rothaarige Junge packte Hermines Hand und schrie sie an "Was fällt dir ein mitten in der Nacht zu verschwinden? Wenn ich nicht rechtzeitig gekommen wäre .... er hätte ...." "Hey Weasly beruhig dich, ich hätte ihr schon nichts angetan." Mischte sich Draco ein und bedachte Ron mit einem kalten, fiesen Grinsen. "Ron lass mich aus." Doch Ron ließ ihren Arm, den er fest umklammert hatte, einfach nicht los. "Ron" ein drohender Ton lag in Hermines Stimme und sie machte sich nun mit Gewalt los. Doch Ron ergriff sofort wieder ihren Arm und zog sie hinter sich her. "Lass mich los Ron." Zischte Hermine, doch Ron stellte sich taub. "Hast du nicht gehört Weasly? Lass sie los." Doch Ron ging einfach weiter, mit Hermine im Schlepptau. "Wir sehen uns morgen Hermine!" flüsterte Draco noch, bevor er sich umwandte und Richtung Kerker ging. "Was fällt dir ein Ron? Du hast mich blamiert." Schrie Hermine als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum endlich erreicht hatten. "Du hast dich doch selbst blamiert. Wie kamst du nur auf die Idee dich mit Malfoy zu verabreden? Er ist ein Slytherin und Harrys größter Feind." "Aber das muss noch lange nicht heißen das er auch mein größter Feind ist." Ron sah sie traurig an und sagte dann leise "Er nennt dich immer Schlammblut." Dann fügte er noch hinzu "Wenn ich nicht rechtzeitig gekommen wäre, wer weiß was er mit dir gemacht hätte." Das war jetzt das Tüpflchen auf dem I und Hermine explodierte "Halt die Klappe Ron, ja wenn du nicht gekommen wärst, du der große Ritter in der goldenen Rüstung. Der große, starke Ronald Weasly glaubt er muss mich die kleine, schwache Hermine Granger beschützen. Ich sag dir was Ron, ich kann mich selbst verteidigen, kapiert. Und noch was Ich Liebe Dich Nicht." Und schon als sie die Worte ausgesprochen hatte wusste sie das diese sehr brutal geklungen hatten, ihr Gewissen meldete sich, aber auch gleichzeitig ihr Stolz und der hielt sie zurück sich zu entschuldigen. "Müsst ihr so einen Krach machen?" Hermine sah sich um, ihr ganzer Jahrgang stand auf den Stufen, auch ein paar kleiner und ältere standen dort und sahen die zwei Streithähne schockiert an. "Geht wieder schlafen!" sprach Hermine und lächelte leicht. Dann stieg sie die Treppen hoch und folgte Parvati und Lavender in ihr Zimmer. "Was sollte das Herm? Musstest du den armen Ron so nieder machen?" fing Parvati an, doch Lavender legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und sprach ganz leise "Hör auf Parvati, ich glaube Hermine hat für heute genug. Außerdem sollten wir alle noch ein wenig schlafen." Parvati sah ihre Freundin trotzig und erstaunt an, sie hatte erwartet das Lavender eigentlich auf ihrer Seite stehen würde, sie hatte sich gettäuscht. "Okay dann geht doch schlafen, aber ich gehe jetzt zu Ron." Wütend stapfte das Mädchen aus dem Zimmer und schlug die Tür zu. "Also jetzt müsste schon das ganze Haus munter sein, bei dem Krach." Murmelte Lavender und setzte sich auf Hermines Bett. "Und jetzt erzählst du Tante Brown alles." Hermine brachte ein kleines Lächeln zu Stande, das aber sofort wieder verschwand. "Ich war verabredet, auf dem höchsten Turm von Hogwarts, mit Draco Malfoy." Lavender seufzte und hörte weiter zu "Hm na ja irgendwie hat Ron das rausgekriegt und ist mir gefolgt oder so ...." Hermine verbrachte noch eine weitere viertel Stunde mit dem erzählen dieser peinlichen Geschichte, als Lavender ihr dann sagte sie solle schlafen gehen, da ja am Morgen wieder Unterricht stattfand. Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine das sie eigentlich todmüde war. Sie streckte sich auf ihrem Himmelbett aus und wenige Augenblicke später war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.  
  
  
  
So äh das war das zweite Kapitel, danke für die Reviews ^_^Achja ich muss mich für manche äh sachen da entschuldigen, oder besser gesagt was erklären. Ich weiß Parvati, Lavender und Hermine sind nicht sonderlich gute Freunde, aber bei mir ist es halt so. Auch werdet ihr wahrscheinlich nicht Dracos plötzliche Charakterumwandlung verstehen, ich verstehe sie auch nicht *gg*. Also noch mal danke für die Reviews. 


	3. Ruhe Vor Dem Sturm

Kapitel 3 "Ruhe vor dem Sturm"  
  
"Hermine? Was war nur gestern in dich gefahren?" wurde das braunhaarige Mädchen am Morgen, beim Frühstück, von Harry gefragt. "Was wäre denn mit dir los wenn du ein Date mit Lavender hättest und ich würde kommen und dich an der Hand nehmen und hinter mir herziehen?" Harry errötete und Hermine wusste das sie ein wenig zu weit gegangen war. "Tut mir leid Harry, ich wollte nicht ...." Harry hob beruhigend die Hände und sagte "Schon gut. Ich weiß Ron hat übertrieben reagiert. Aber ..." Hermine unterbrach ihn "Ja ich weiß ich hätte nicht so brutal sein sollen. Aber so verrennt er sich wenigstens nicht noch mehr in eine Sackgasse." Harry nickte und schlang den Rest seines Brötchens runter. Plötzlich wandte er sich wieder an sie und sah Hermine fragend an "Äh Hermine? Kann es sein, das Parvati ein wenig ... du weißt schon ..." wieder errötete Harry und deutete vorsichtig auf Parvati, die gerade dabei war Ron zu füttern und zu bemuttern. "Oh man sie tut ja so als hätte Voldemort ihn angegriffen." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und hätte fast laut los gelacht. Harry warf derweilen Lavender schmachtende Blicke zu, diese aber sah entweder zu Hermine oder an den Slytherin Tisch. Plötzlich bemerkte sie Harrys Blick, der noch immer auf ihr ruhte und sah ihn kurz an. Lange genug das der Junge erröten konnte und nicht mehr wusste wohin er schauen sollte. "Ohje ... wir haben jetzt Flitwick .... oh nein, da hab ich doch eine Stunde gefehlt oder Harry?" Harrys Blick hing schon wieder an Lavender, so das Hermine Harry erst mal wach schütteln musste. "Harry? Vielleicht solltest du sie um ein Date bitten?" "Wo sollte ich den mit ihr hingehen? Außerdem du weißt doch Cho." {Äh ich weiß ja nicht, ist ChoChang zwei Jahre älter oder nur eines? Egal.} Hermine verdrehte die Augen "Hat sie es noch immer nicht kapiert?" Harry zuckte mit den Achseln und Hermine fuhr fort "Zuerst willst du was von ihr, da will sie nicht. Dann will sie was von ihr und du willst nichts. Eigentlich müsste man drüber lachen." "Und warum tust du das dann nicht?" "Lavender, zieh sie da ja nicht mit rein." Harry wurde rot und wunderte sich. War es wirklich so offensichtlich das er sich zu Lavender hingezogen fühlte? Die Stunde mit dem kleinen Lehrer Flitwick, verging wie im Fluge und Hermine eilte in den Kerker. Sie hatten jetzt Zaubertränke, eigentlich hasste sie dieses Fach aus einem einfachen Grund. Der hieß natürlich Snape, aber der Lehrer war ihr egal, ja sie hoffte sogar er würde sie zu jemand anderem setzen. Denn lange hielt sie es nicht mehr neben Harry und Ron aus. Harry der ganze Zeit Lavender anschmachtete, natürlich von einer gewissen Entfernung aus. Ron der ganze Zeit eifersüchtige Blicke auf Draco warf und dann von Parvati getröstet wurde. Doch leider musste Hermine auf ihrem Platz sitzen bleiben und dieses ganze Getue ertragen. Draco saß links, schräg vor Hermine, also direkt vor Lavender. Immer wieder warf sie verstohlene Blicke auf ihn und wunderte sich nach dem Unterricht das sie noch die richtigen Zutaten zusammen gemischt hatte. "Hermine, ich warte auf dich in der Mittagspause in der Bibliothek." Draco hatte ihr heimlich eine Nachricht zu gesteckt und sie hatte sie verschlungen wie Harry Lavender verschlang. Etwas nervös ging Hermine in die Bibliothek und nahm sich irgendein Buch aus dem Regal, dann setzte sie sich und wartete. Zwei Minuten später kam er durch die Tür und setzte sich neben sich. "Hermine .........." er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und die zwei bemerkten nicht wie Madame Pince anfing sie grinsend zu beobachten {immer diese Spanner}. "Ich hab dich vermisst." Hermine musste sich zusammen reißen um nicht sofort zu lachen anzufangen. Diese Worte aus Dracos Mund waren ein wenig na ja unnatürlich halt. Das Mädchen erkannte das sie schon lange nicht mehr miteinander spielten. Nein das war jetzt bitterer Ernst. "Hermine ..." sagte der blonde Junge wieder und stand auf. " ... komm mit." Flüsterte Draco und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Bereitwillig legte sie ihre in die seine und stand auf. Gemeinsam verließen sie die Bücherei und gingen zum See außerhalb des Schlosses. "Draco ... wir müssen zurück ..." doch er legte ihr nur stumm einen Finger auf die Lippen und sah ihr in die Augen. "Draco!" sprach sie nun entschlossener und selbstbewusster. "Okay, aber nach dem Abendessen treffen wir uns wieder hier okay? Sobald es dunkel ist ..." fragend sah er sie an und sie nickte. Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück zum Schloss und wären beinahe zu spät in Zaubertränke gekommen. "Miss Granger, 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor." Tönte Snapes Stimme durch die Kerker. Hermine hatte wieder einmal, seit neuestem, nicht aufgepasst. Parvati sah Hermine mitleidig an, sodass Hermine ihr am liebsten ihren Kessel übergezogen hätte. Der Rest der Stunde war eine regelrechte Folter für Hermine, immer wenn sie nur mal kurz etwas niederschrieb oder an die Wand sah, nahm Snape sie dran und wollte ihr noch mehr Hausaufgaben aufbrummen. "Puh endlich überstanden. Snape war ja wieder mal, seit langem, in Höchstform." Gab Dean Thomas zum besten und lief vor Harry und Hermine herum. "Was willst du Dean?" fragte Hermine etwas gereizt. "Hey reg dich ab, Herm. Ich glaube er will wie ich das du dich bei Ron entschuldigst." Zischte Harry und blieb stehen. "Ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen." Meinte Hermine sofort und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ach komm schon ..." mischte sich jetzt wieder Dean ein. Doch Hermine blieb stur und schließlich setzten die drei ihren Weg fort. Der restliche Tag verging wie im Flug und beim Abendessen konnte Hermine ihre Neugier und Aufgeregtheit schon gar nicht mehr unterdrücken. "Aber was ist den Herm?" kam die erstaunte Frage von Lavender und Harry, wie aus einem Mund. "Nichts ..." log Hermine und kaute nervös an ihrem Brötchen. Lavender grinste wissend, als sie bemerkte das Hermines Blick immer wieder zu Malfoy wanderte. "Hängt es mit einem gewissen Draco Malfoy zusammen?" flüsterte sie in Hermines Ohr und sie brauchte erst gar nicht auf eine Antwort zu warten, den Hermine war feuerrot geworden. "Ich muss jetzt gehen." Sprach sie eilig, stand auf und verließ fluchtartig den Saal. Es war nicht weit bis zu dem See und nach einem fünf minütigen Fußmarsch, ließ sich Hermine, noch immer etwas nervös, in das feuchte Gras fallen. Draco war nicht da, also legte sie sich auf den Rücken und beobachtete die Sterne {Ja die sind schon aufgegangen}. Sie waren so schön, sie leuchteten wie die Augen von Draco, diese Augen die ihr so bekannt vor kamen, die sie von irgendwo her kannte, genau diese Augen erschienen jetzt über ihr und sahen in ihr Gesicht. "Hallo Hermine!" grüßte der dazugehörige Mund und der Junge setzte sich neben sie ins Gras. "Also was wolltest du mir zeigen?" Hermine kam sofort auf den Punkt und sah Draco erwartungsvoll an. "Warte kurz .." sagte der Junge und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf den See, während er dazu einige Worte flüsterte. Plötzlich schwebten viele Lichter über den See und erhellten die Umgebung. "Aber das sind doch ..." begann Hermine, " ...Sterne" vollendete Draco zufrieden und plumpste neben Hermine auf die Erde. "Gefällt es dir?" fragte Draco nach einer Zeit des Schweigens. "Ohja es ist ... wie soll ich sagen? Einfach wundervoll." Draco sah sie lächelnd an und wieder einmal versank er in ihren Braunen Augen so wie sie in den seinen.  
  
"Glaubst du das sie zusammen kommen werden?" fragte eine Stimme hinter Lavender, die sich in den Büschen versteckt hatte und zusah. Lavender sprang auf und hob abwehrend die Hände "Ich äh na ja ich ...." "du warst nur ein wenig neugierig." Unterbrach Harry, seinen Schwarm und kniete sich jetzt neben Lavender. {Hab überhaupt keine Ahnung welche Haarfarbe Lavender hat und welche Augenfarbe, also such ich mal welche aus. Sagen wir Lavender ist schwarzhaarig mit äh blauen Augen.} "Wieso bist du eigentlich hier, Harry?" Harry sah Lavender kurz in ihre blauen Augen, dann antwortete er "Hm äh wegen Hermine." "Du magst sie wohl sehr, oder?" fragte Lavender etwas eifersüchtig und wunderte sich im nächsten Moment darüber. Etwas verlegen fuhr sich Harry durch die Haare und antwortete dann "Ja klar." Jetzt stand das schwarzhaarige Mädchen, mit den blauen Augen auf und sah etwas zornig aus. "Ha ich wusste es. Ich wusste das du sie liebst, genau wie Ron sie liebt." Plötzlich fing Harry an zu lachen und flüsterte "Du bist ja eifersüchtig." "Was gibt's da blöd zu grinsen? Liebst du Hermine oder nicht?" Jetzt stand auch Harry auf und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Dann zog er das zornige Mädchen an sich und drückte seine Lippen auf die ihren. "Ist das Antwort genug?" flüsterte er heiser, als sich die Beiden lösten. Lavender nickte langsam und nun war sie es die Harry zärtlich küsste.  
  
Hermine stand auf und schüttelte Arme und Beine. Sie war so lange da gesessen das ihr schon alle Glieder weh taten. Plötzlich jedoch, hielt sie inne und starrte über den See. "Was ist Hermine?" Draco stand plötzlich neben ihr und musterte aufmerksam den See. "Hörst du es auch?" Draco lauschte angestrengter, und ja er hörte es auch. Jemand schrie, mitten auf dem See. "Schau dort schaukelt ein Boot." Schrie Draco und sah noch genauer hin. "Da ist ein kleines Kind und noch jemand. Oh mein Gott, wir müssen das Kind holen." Rief Hermine und plötzlich hörte sie hinter sich Geräusche. "Was ist den los?" "Harry, Lavender?" Harry sah kurz zu Draco dann zu Hermine, schüttelte dann den Kopf und sagte "Erklären wir später." "Harry sieh mal da ist ein kleines Kind in einem Boot, da draußen auf dem See." Rief Lavender und ging auf Hermine zu. "Ich hol sie raus." Verlautbarte Draco und stieg ins Wasser, das natürlich eiskalt war. "Warte Draco, da ist noch jemand. Wenn er böse absichten hat...." "Hermine hat Recht Malfoy, du wirst ihn nicht alleine bewältigen können." Unterbrach Harry seine beste Freundin und wandte sich dann Lavender zu "Lavender du und Hermine ihr holt Hilfe, wir kümmern uns darum." Er deutete mit dem Kopf auf das Boot, das wie es schien sich immer mehr entfernte. "Schnell Potter, sonst ist es weg." Noch einmal richtete Harry seinen Blick auf das Boot, suchte das Kind doch es war weg. "Malfoy das Kind, es ist nicht mehr im Boot."  
  
So und wieder ein langes Kapitel von mir. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Bitte Reviewt doch und schreibt mir ein bisschen Kritik dazu. 


	4. Rettung

**Kapitel 4 „Rettung"**

„Jetzt komm schon rein Potter, vielleicht ist sie ins Wasser geworfen worden oder vielleicht gefallen." Harry nickte und sprang ins Wasser. Er watete hinaus bis er nicht mehr stehen konnte und schwamm schließlich. Es dauerte ein wenig bis er Draco eingeholt hatte und schließlich schwammen die zwei Feinde zur Stelle wo das Boot gerade eben noch gewesen war. „Ich tauch mal unter Potter." Sprach Draco und schon war er verschwunden, in den Tiefen des Sees.

Es war so dunkel das er nichts sah also blubberte er „Lumos" und sein Zauberstab ging an. Er tauchte tiefer und tiefer, schließlich sah er eine Gestalt am (Meeres-) Seeboden schweben. Ein kleines Mädchen mit braunen Locken. Er wollte das Mädchen aufheben mit ihr an die Oberfläche tauchen, als er plötzlich ein Gewicht bemerkte das an den Füßen des Mädchens hing. Schön langsam ging ihm die Luft aus, doch er war störrisch genug um noch weiter unten zu bleiben und einen Zauberspruch zu „blubbern" der das Gewicht von den Beinen löste. Draco packte das Mädchen um die Taille und tauchte an die Oberfläche. „Hast du sie Malfoy?" Der blonde Junge nickte erschöpft und Harry, er und das kleine Mädchen schwammen zum Ufer zurück, wo sich schon eine kleine Menge angesammelt hatte. 

„Harry ... komm her." Rief Lavender aufgebracht und ängstlich und reichte schließlich Harry und dann Draco eine Decke damit sie sich wärmen konnten. Schließlich gesellte sich Draco zu Hermine, die bei Prof. Dumbledore und Madame Pomfrey stand, die das Mädchen untersuchten. „Sie atmet nicht Professor." Stellte Hermine fest und Dumbledore nickte und sie begannen mit Mund-zu-Mund Beatmung {Ich weiß ja net ob die das in der Zauberwelt machen, bei mir aber schon} Plötzlich spuckte das Mädchen Wasser und fing wieder an zu atmen. „Gott sei Dank." Keuchte Professor McGonagall die jetzt neben Dumbledore stand. „Und ihr kommt mit auf die Krankenstation." Meinte Madam Pomfrey sanft aber bestimmt und zog Harry und Draco hinter sich her, während das Mädchen vor ihr herschwebte.

 „Professor? Darf ich kurz mit ihnen sprechen?" fragte Hermine schließlich den Schulleiter von Hogwarts und dieser nickte. „Professor, ich kenne dieses Mädchen." Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn und dachte darüber nach. „Woher Hermine?" Hermine die jetzt einen richtigen Adrenalin Putsch bekommen hatte konnt jetzt nicht mehr ruhig stehen und ging umher. „Aber Kindchen so beruhigen sie sich doch." Schaltete sich Professor McGonagall ein und überlegte ob nur sie bemerkt hatte das dieses Mädchen eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Hermine gehabt hatte. „Aus meinen Träumen. Es ist das Mädchen aus meinen Träumen." Rief Hermine und unterbrach damit die beiden Professoren in ihren Gedanken. „Albus könnte es sein ..." doch Dumledore unterbrach seine Kollegin in dem er nickte. „Hermine ist wohl besser wenn du jetzt schlafen gehen würdest. Es ist schon spät und du bist sicher müde." Gehorsam nickte Hermine und verließ schließlich Dumbledore's Büro.

Mit dröhnendem Kopf ließ sich Hermine auf ihr Bett fallen und blickte kurz noch mal zu Parvati, die schon schlief. Mit einem glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck, wahrscheinlich träumte sie von Ron. Lavender aber lag, genau wie sie selber, noch wach in ihrem Bett und beobachtete Hermine. „Herm? Darf ich dich was fragen, Hermine?" Hermine nickte und gähnte kurz. „Findest du nicht auch das dieses Mädchen, dir ähnlich sah?" Abrupt setzte sich Hermine auf und starrte Lavender fragend an. „Ich meine, es hatte die gleichen Haare wie du und ich weiß nicht, als ich sie kurz sah, dachte ich das wäre deine kleine Schwester." Fuhr Lavender fort und beobachtete Hermine weiterhin mit besorgter Miene. „Ich habe keine Schwester, Lav." (Info: Lav ist in meiner Story der Spitzname für Lavender) „Ich hab ja nur gefragt. Hm ... könnte es sein ..." überlegte Lavender laut und hob eine Augenbraue, ein Zeichen dafür das sie angestrengt nach dachte. „Was?" nun wurde Hermine neugierig, sie stand auf und wanderte leise zu Lavenders Bett. Dort setzte sie sich zu Lavender und wartete darauf das diese weiter sprach. „Es könnt doch wirklich sein ... ja das könnte sein." Immer wieder wiederholte Lavender die selben Worte und schließlich sprach sie zu Hermine. „Die kleine könnte dein Kind sein." Hermine musste sich zusammen reißen um nicht laut los zulachen. So was absurdes. „Sie kann aber nicht mein Kind sein, das wüsste ich doch." Flüsterte sie dann aber nur empört. „Vielleicht kommt sie aus der Zukunft." „Zukunft, das ist doch irreal, absurd, so was geht doch gar nicht." Lavender grinste „Oh man Hermine, wir wohnen in der Zauberer Welt da geht alles. Kannst du dich nicht mehr erinnern in deinem äh ja dritten Schuljahr?" „Du meinst den Zeitumkehrer? Das ist unmöglich, sie müssten mindestens tausend Mal gedreht haben, nein sogar viel öfter." „okay dann kann es nicht daran liegen, aber warte ...." wieder dachte Lavender angestrengt nach, dann fuhr sie auf und ein kurzer Freudenschrei entrann ihrer Kehle. „Ich weiß es. Ein mächtiger Zauberer könnte sie geholt haben." „Aber wer? Dumbledore? Wohl kaum." Dann plötzlich sahen sich die zwei Freundinnen an und sie wussten beide das sie das gleiche dachten. „Voldemort!" flüsterten sie gleichzeitig.

„Albus bist du sicher?" Der Schulleiter nickte und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl. „Er war es, ich bin mir ganz sicher, er oder einer seiner Todesser." „Aber wieso sollte er das tun?" frage McGonagall verzweifelt auf der Suche nach Antworten. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich fürchte wir werden es bald herausfinden." Professor McGonagall setzte sich jetzt auch und sagte dann leise „Wenn er auftaucht ... wir müssen die Schüler schützen. Das du Schulleiter bist wird ihn nicht lange aufhalten."  „Ich weiß, und noch etwas weiß ich. Der Krieg der Zauberer ist nicht mehr weit." 

_ Jetzt mal ein relativ kurzes Kapitel von mir. Ich hab's versucht es so zu ändern wie Maxine gesagt hat *grins* ist gar nicht so einfach. Okay bitte wieder Reviews._


	5. Die Erkenntnis Halbe Wahrheiten

_Danke für das Review. Du bist wahrscheinlich die Einzige die diese Story liest. Naja egal. Und hier der nächste Teil._

********

Kapitel 5 „Die Erkenntnis" oder „Halbe Wahrheiten"

Am nächsten Morgen wurde natürlich viel darüber geklatscht und getratscht, _„Malfoy hat ..." „Wirklich ... Potter und Malfoy?"_ „_Kleines Mädchen?_". Die jenen die dabei gewesen waren schilderten das Ereignis wie ein Abenteuer und die Helden waren Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy. Der Slytherin Tisch konnte sich natürlich wieder einmal nicht mit spitzen Bemerkungen über Harry zurück halten, natürlich reagierten die Gryffindors darauf und so entstand doch wieder ein normaler Schultag.

********

Das kleine Mädchen blickte erstaunt in die Runde, sie lag in einem der Krankenbetten und rund um dieses Bett herum standen viele Personen, die das Mädchen nicht kannte. Sie konnte sich an fast nichts erinnern außer an die Gestalt, das kalte Wasser, das in ihren Muskeln stach. Das Mädchen blickte eine der Personen an und fragte dann schließlich leise _„Wer bist du?"_ dabei hob sie die Hand und wollte die angesprochene Person berühren. _„Albus sie ist wach."_ Sprach jetzt die Person. Hatten sie nicht gemerkt das sie schon ewig wach war? Wer waren diese Leute? Wer war diese  Gestalt, die sie ins Wasser geworfen hatte? Und die wichtigste aller Fragen: Wo waren ihre Eltern?

_„Wie heißt du den kleine?"_ wandte sich ein weißbärtiger, großer, alter Mann an sie und seine blauen Augen funkelten. _„Karoly"_ flüsterte sie und betrachtete ihn neugierig. Dann stellte sie stotternd einige Fragen. _„Wer seit ihr und was ist gestern passiert?"_ _„Wir wissen nicht genau was gestern passiert ist, ich bin der Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore."_ Stellte der bärtige Mann sich freundlich vor und lächelte dabei freundlich. Er kam Karoly vor wie ein lieber Opa, naher Verwandter oder sehr guter Freund. _„Wie alt bist du den?"_ fragte nun eine streng aussehende Person, deren Augen hinter der Brille, ein wenig leuchteten. Karoly dachte ein wenig nach, zählte an den Fingern ab und antwortete dann _„Fünf. Wer bist du?"_ Die Frau stellte sich als Professor Minerva McGonagall vor, die Hausleiterin von Gryffindor. _„Gryffindor?"_ fragte Karoly und sah nun die vier anderen Personen an, die noch anwesend waren. _„Oh, das sind deine Retter. Lavender Brown, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy und Hermine Granger."_ Wieder blickte das Mädchen durch die Runde und ihr Blick blieb an Hermine hängen. _„Mommie ..."_ flüsterte das kleine Mädchen plötzlich und streckte ihre kleinen Ärmchen nach Hermine aus.

 _„Äh was?"_ stotterte Hermine und sah Karoly fragend an, aber diese wiederholte nur _„Mommie ...."_ _„Hermine, sie hält dich für deine Mutter."_ Sprach Harry laut, das kleine Mädchen aber starrte Hermine nur weiter traurig an_. „Erinnerst du dich noch ... über was wir gestern geredet haben?"_ fragte Lavender und verglich im Stillen Hermine mit Karoly. Kein Zweifel sie sahen sich verdammt ähnlich, diese braunen Locken, die Nase, das ganze Gesicht. Außer den Augen, ja diese Augen, so grau, so traurig. 

_„Albus du musst es ihr, nein, ihnen sagen."_ Flüsterte Minerva ihrem Kollegen leise zu und er nickte zögernd. _„Hermine? Wir haben nachgedacht. Es wäre möglich das sie ... na ja ..."_ Dumbledore der sonst immer alles ausdrücken konnte, und meistens sehr direkt war, versagten die Worte. _„ ..... das sie meine Tochter sein könnte ...."_ vervollständigte schließlich Hermine, Dumbledores nicht ausgesprochenen Satz. _„Sie könnte aus der Zukunft stammen."_ Spekulierte Lavender und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. _„Wenn wir nur wüssten ob du wirklich ihre Mutter bist."_ Meinte Harry nachdenklich und hielt sein Kinn. Draco der die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hatte sprach jetzt _„Vielleicht hilft das ja weiter."_ Er zog eine silberne Kette, mit einem kleinen Anhänger hervor und erklärte _„Sie hat sie gestern verloren als wir sie ans Ufer brachten. Ich hab sie aufgehoben ..." „Niemand hält dich für einen Dieb, du brauchst dich nicht zu rechtfertigen."_ Schaltete sich Hermine ein und nahm Draco die Kette aus der Hand. Sie begutachtete die Kette und den Anhänger und fand schließlich heraus das es ein Medallion war. Vorsichtig öffnete sie es und fand ein Bild darin vor. Keuchend, ließ sie es fallen und das goldene Medallion fiel klirrend zu Boden (die Kette ist silbern, der Anhänger golden.).

_„Hermine?"_ Hermine stolperte vor Schreck einen Schritt zurück und keuchte _„Sie ist es wirklich. Sie ist es."_ Lavender riss erschrocken die Augen auf und starrte abwechselnd Hermine und Karoly an. Professor McGonagall gab sich gefasst und Harry und Dumbledore spekulierten, ob das Kind wirklich aus der Zukunft war. _„Vielleicht ist ja das Datum eingraviert?"_ frage Harry und hob ohne zu Zögern die Kette auf. Kurz betrachtete er das Medallion und hielt plötzlich die Luft an. Es standen genau vier Zahlen darauf. _„2008 .... sie kommt aus dem Jahr 2008 ..."_

Mit beschleunigtem Blutdruck setzte sich Hermine in einen Stuhl und blickte erschrocken ihre Freunde und Lehrer an. Dumbledore schien irgendwie gar nicht überrascht zu sein, McGonagall wirkte allerdings umso weniger gefasst. Plötzlich stand Hermine auf und warf dem kleinen Mädchen noch einen Blick zu, dann murmelte sie etwas von _„Entschuldigung"_ und raste aus dem Krankensaal. _„Das war jetzt alles zuviel für sie."_ Meinte Lavender und wollte Hermine nach laufen, doch Harry hielt sie auf und deutete mit dem Kopf auf Draco, der sich in Bewegung setzte_. „Lass ihn gehen Lavender."_ Flüsterte Harry dann noch leise und hielt weiterhin Lavenders Arm fest. 

********

So und jetzt hätte ich gerne mal mehr als ein Review ^_^ 


	6. Draco Der Tröster

_Hehe, danke für die Reviews, Zu diesem Teil muss ich einiges hinzufügen. _

_1.) __Minerva McGonagall und Albus Dumbledore reden sich in meiner FF mit DU an. Ich glaube in den Büchern SIEZEN sie sich, aber egal._

_2.) __Ich weiß McGonagall war „damals" also in Band 3 bei Sirius' Rettung nicht dabei, nur für den Fall, das ihr das falsch versteht._

3.) _Und noch was wichtiges: „Ich glaube ich habe in diesem Teil den Charakter von Hermine nicht so gut getroffen, also bitte „überseht" die kleine Charakterveränderung einfach *gg*._

4.) _Also äh na ja sagen wir Karoly wurde 2003 geboren, das heißt sie kommt direkt aus dem Jahre 2008, da war sie fünf Jahre. Ich weiß das ist jetzt sicher unnötig, aber ich wollte das nur mal loswerden._

5.) _Tut mir leid das dieses Kapitel wieder so kurz ist, aber ich kann nichts dafür, okay ich kann schon was dafür ... aber was soll ich tun. Es lesen sowieso nur 2 – 4 Leute, inklusive meiner besten Freundin. ^_^_

6.) _Ja ich weiß ich musste viel hinzufügen, aber das ist jetzt wirklich das letzte okay? BITTE r/r Bitte ich flehe euch an! Soll ich niederknien? Ich knie nieder okay? Ich machs wirklich, ehrlich. *niederknie und anfleh*_

********

**Kapitel 6        „Draco der Tröster"**

********

_„Aber Harry, sie wird uns jetzt alle brauchen."_ Nörgelte Lavender und wollte sich von ihrem Freund losreißen, doch wie wir alle wissen, steckt in Harry ziemlich viel Kraft. _„Lavender, beruhig dich!"_ flüsterte Harry zärtlich als sie weinend in seine Arme sank. (fragt mich bloß nicht warum Lavender heult) _„Was mich interessieren würde ...."_ sprach plötzlich Dumbledore nachdenklich. _„Was den Professor?"_ schniefte Lavender, die sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte. _„... ob Karoly 2008 geboren wurde oder früher."_ Fuhr Dumbledore fort und setzte ein freundliches Lächeln auf. _„Vielleicht kann sie es uns ja beantworten."_ Meinte McGonagall und setzte sich jetzt auf den Bettrand. _„Karoly? Darf ich dich etwas fragen?"_ das kleine, braunhaarige Mädchen nickte und McGonagall fuhr fort. _„Weißt du wann du geboren bist?"_ Kurz dachte Karoly nach, dann sprach sie _leise „23. März 2003" „Hm anscheinend war der Anhänger ein Geburtstagsgeschenk, von Herm oder na ja dem Vater des Kindes."_ Spekulierte Harry und fuhr sich kurz durch die Haare. _„Da wäre noch eine Frage zu klären ..."_ fing Lavender an, _„Wer ist der Vater von Karoly?"_ vollendete Professor McGonagall.

********

Hermine stand im Flur und sah aus einem der Fenster. Es dämmerte schon ein wenig und so beobachtete sie den Sonnenuntergang. Stumme Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen und tropften auf das Fensterbrett. _„Aber Hermine, warum weinst du?"_ fragte Draco und gesellte sich neben sie. _„Weinst du weil sie deine Tochter ist? Oder weinst du weil du Streit mit Ron hast? Oder vielleicht weinst du weil Voldemort Karoly ins  Wasser warf und fast ertränkte?"_ Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. _„Nein, das ist es nicht ... es ist ... weil .."_ Hermine stockte und sah Draco an, er erwiderte ihren Blick und zog sie schließlich an sich. _„Ist schon gut Hermine. Du kannst es mir sagen."_ Murmelte er leise und streichelte ihr dabei den Rücken. _„Es ist ... weil ... ich hab sie gesehen ... in meinen Träumen .... ich ging fort ... ließ sie alleine ... alleine in einem dunklen Raum, ohne Licht und ohne Hoffnung ... was bin oder nein was werde ich für eine Mutter sein?"_ brach schließlich alles aus ihr heraus und sie fühlte sich sicher in Dracos Armen_._ _„Oh du wirst eine gute Mutter sein, glaub mir."_ Hermine löste sich von ihm und sah ihm in seine grauen Augen_. „Was macht dich da so sicher?"_ Draco schluckte und sagte dann schließlich _„Also ... äh ... okay."_ Er atmete tief durch und sprach weiter _„Ich kenne niemanden der so ein großes Herz hat wie du. Du bist einzigartig, intelligent, sensibel, hilfsbereit und das wichtigste du bist das Mitgefühl in Person."_ Mit leicht geröteten Wangen wandte er den Kopf auf die Seite um ihr nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Als er schließlich nach kurzer Zeit wieder in ihr Gesicht blickte, sah er das ihre Augen leuchteten wie nie zuvor. 

********

Lavender und Harry saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum und grübelten über die von Professor McGonagall zuletzt gestellte Frage. _„Ach Harry, wir sollten aufgeben. Es könnte jeder sein."_ Murmelte Lavender entmutigt und blickte ihren Freund an, der nachdenklich vor sich hin murmelte_. „Oder weißt du etwa wer es ist?"_ fragte sie forsch und stand auf. _„Oh nein, ich hab da nur so eine Vermutung." „Okay lass es mich wissen falls sie stimmt, ich geh jetzt und seh nach Parvati." „Da kannst du lange suchen."_ Meinte Harry, der jetzt am Fenster stand_. „Hä? Wieso? Sie ist doch im Mädchenschlafsaal oder?"_ Harry schüttelte lachend den Kopf_. „Ne, Parvati hilft gerade Ron, den Liebeskummer zu überwinden, auf ihre eigene Art."_ Harry grinste und zog Lavender an sich. _„So? Wie macht sie das den?"_ fragte sie frech und gab ihm einen liebevollen Klaps auf die Schulter. _„Och das kann ich dir zeigen."_ Meinte Harry breit grinsend.

********

_„Albus, ich mache mir Sorgen .... was ist wenn wieder so etwas passiert wie 1981?"_ (Voldemort vs. Harry war doch 81 oder? Wenn nicht verzeiht den Fehler bitte.) _„Aber Minerva, dies ist etwas ganz anderes. Sie sind nicht Lily und James oder Harry." „Aber er wird es versuchen?" „Wer Voldemort? Ja er wird es versuchen und ich habe da so eine dunkle Ahnung."_ Sprach Dumbledore düster und sah seine Kollegin an. _„Was können wir tun? Wie können wir es verhindern?"_ meinte Minerva McGonagall aufgebracht und gestikulierte dementsprechend mit ihren Händen (bzw. Armen)_._ _„Wir? Gar nicht. Du weißt wir können das Schicksal nicht ändern oder wenden." „Damals, bei Sirius Black haben wir es auch getan."_ Rief sie zornig und ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. _„Damals, war das etwas anderes." „Warum? Weil Black unschuldig war?"_ warf Minerva ein und fügte hinzu _„Nicht das ich ihn nicht leiden könnte, aber es ist so."_ Der Direktor hob beruhigend die Hände und sprach leise _„Ich weiß, aber in diesem Fall dürfen wir einfach nicht eingreifen." „Wer sagt das?"_ zischte Minerva und sah Dumbledore jetzt direkt in die Augen. _„Mein Herz ...."_

********


	7. You Are Mine Part One

So erst mal danke für die Reviews. Wie mir auffällt hab ich na ja ziemlich viele Rechtschreibfehler *gg*. Muss mir wohl einen Beta-Leser besorgen. *grins*

Kapitel 7 wird wahrscheinlich in zwei Teile geteilt, da der Titel dieses Kapitels sehr umfassend ist und es ein wenig länger dauert bis ich da zum Punkt komme. ^_^

Hmm ja der Fehler, also das das(s) Karoly mit fünf ihr Geb. weiß, reicht die Erklärung das sie Hermines Kind ist? Obwohl die ja auch nur das meiste aus Büchern weiß.

********

Kapitel 7          „You are mine" – Part One

********

„Und hast du das getan was ich sagte?" meldete sich eine dunkle Stimme, sie hallte von den Wänden der Höhle zurück. „Ja, mein Lord." Antwortete eine schleimige, unterwürfige Stimme und der Unterwürfige, der kniete, hob seinen Kopf und sah seinen Herrn an. „Werden wir zuschlagen?" fragte er und sah den größeren, älteren Mann an. Ja dieser Mann, er war älter als er selbst, sah aber gleichzeitig viel jünger aus. „Nein Wurmschwanz." Herrschte der dunkle Lord seinen Diener an und sprach „Hab Geduld. Hat Potter die Kleine gerettet?" Wurmschwanz nickte eifrig doch dann fiel ihm wieder etwas ein. „Nein es war nicht Potter. Es war der Sohn ...." doch er wurde von einer anderen schleimigen Stimme unterbrochen die sich jetzt zu ihnen gesellte „... mein Sohn hat sie gerettet. Dieser Tunichtgut." „Sprich nicht so über deinen Sohn Lucius Malfoy. Du weißt wie die Zukunft aussieht. Ich habe sie dir gezeigt." „Ja, mein Lord aber ..." „Hab auch du Geduld. Die Zeit wird kommen wo sich die Zauberer für uns oder diesen Einfaltspinsel Dumbledore" er sprach diesen Namen voller Verachtung über seinen alten Lehrer aus „entscheiden." Dann machte er eine dramatische Pause und sagte „Diejenigen die Dumbledore wählen, werden alle sterben und wir werden die Welt regieren und ...." „Aber Meister? Für was braucht ihr dieses Schlammblut?" „Dies Wurmschwanz wirst du noch früh genug herausfinden."

********

"Mommie, geh nicht, lass mich nicht alleine." Das kleine Mädchen streckte die Arme nach einer verschwommenen Gestalt aus. Doch die Gestalt wandte sich ab und ging. "Mommie, bitte!" flehte das Mädchen vielleicht vier oder fünf Jahre, doch die Gestalt ging. Ließ das Kind alleine in einem Raum voller Dunkelheit und ohne Hoffnung. Ohne Hoffnung auf Licht. "Mommie ..." wimmerte das Mädchen mit den braunen Locken jetzt und in ihren grauen Augen lagen Tränen. "Mommie ..." wimmerte es immer und immer wieder, doch die Gestalt war verschwunden. Plötzlich erschien eine zweite Gestalt, auch sie war verschwommen. "Wo ist Mommie?" weinte das Mädchen und die andere Gestalt nahm das Kind hoch und umarmte sie ganz fest. Dann sagte die Gestalt Mama musste gehen, es tut mir so leid, aber sie muss das nun Mal machen, meine Kleine. Aber sie liebt dich sehr. Das kleine Mädchen schloss kurz die Augen und öffnete sie dann wieder Wohin geht Mommie und warum? Er will es so, sonst nimmt er dich hat er gesagt. Sie geht weil sie dich so liebt und nicht will das dir etwas passiert. meinte die Gestalt und küsste das kleine Mädchen auf die Stirn. Aber wieso? Die grauen Augen des Mädchen blickten angstvoll und traurig in die Augen der Gestalt. Die gleichen grauen Augen ........ die gleichen traurigen grauen Augen ....

********

Hermine schreckte auf, sie hatte schon wieder diesen Traum gehabt, aber wie konnte das sein? Es war unmöglich. War es doch eine Vision von der Zukunft? Wenn ja, wer war diese Gestalt mit diesen traurigen, grauen Augen? Und wieso hatte sie diese Vision? Wer schickte sie ihr? Und aus welchem Grund? 

„Hermine? Bist du wach?" fragte eine sanfte Stimme und kurz darauf erschien der passende Körper dazu und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Der Traum ... dieser Traum ..." „Pssst Herm! Du hattest ihn schon wieder?" Hermine nickte und sah in die Augen ihrer Freundin, wo sich Sorge spiegelte. „Wie kann das sein?" fragte Lavender und wiederholte somit Hermines Gedanken. „Ich weiß es nicht ... warum? Warum lasse ich sie im Stich? Wieso gehe ich fort? Lasse sie alleine? Wo sie doch noch so klein ist?" Lavender zuckte mit den Achseln, sprach Hermine noch einige tröstende Worte zu und als ihre Freundin eingeschlafen war, schlich auch sie wieder in ihr Bett.

*********

„Findest du nicht auch das der dunkle Lord manchmal ein wenig eingebildet ist?" fragte Wurmschwanz Lucius Malfoy, als sie aus der Höhle traten. „Dafür solltest du eigentlich bestraft werden." Wurmschwanz, bemerkte nicht sofort das er etwas falsches gesagt hatte, doch er wurde sofort wieder kriecherisch und unterwürfig. „Aber ... nein ..  bitte" „Aber keiner wird dir was tun ... weil du verdammter kleiner Wurm ... ihm gedient hast ... als alle ihn verlassen hatten." Die letzten Worte schrie Malfoy schon fast, dann rauschte er davon, sein Umhang flatterte im Wind.

********

„5 Punkte Abzug Weasley!" peitschte Snapes Stimme durch die Kerker und Ron wurde so rot wie seine Haare. „Und wenn ich sie noch mal erwische, dann gibt's 100 Punkte Abzug. Verstanden Weasley?" Ron nickte und sank immer tiefer unter den Tisch. „Und setzen Sie sich gerade hin." Schimpfte Snape und fuhr dann mit seinem (langweiligen) Unterricht fort. 

„Ron warum? Warum hat dir Snape Punkte abgezogen?" frage Harry nach der Stunde seinen besten Kumpel. Dieser wurde sofort feuerrot und stammelte etwas von „Ich .... Bibliothek ... keine ...Zeit." „Was ist den mit dem los?" Dean und Seamus wussten auch keine Antwort doch Lavender wusste es schon genauer. „Erinnerst du dich nicht an gestern?" Da fiel es Harry wie Schuppen von den Augen und er rief „Aber klar doch." „Also was ist jetzt?" fragten Seamus und Dean fast gleichzeitig. „Naja unser kleiner Ron ist verknallt." Die beiden Jungen aber schüttelten den Kopf und Seamus meinte „Wir wissen ja eh alle das er Hermine regelrecht vergöttert." Harry fing an zu lachen, so musste Lavender erklären, was ihr Freund gerade nicht konnte. „Parvati und Ron ...." weiter brauchte sie gar nicht zu sprechen, den Seamus und Dean waren sofort in einen Lachkrampf eingefallen und kugelten sich vor Lachen. „Pff ... Jungs." Zischte Lavender und stolzierte an den drei „gackernden Hühnern" vorbei.

********

„Hermine wieso sind sie nicht gleich zu mir gekommen?" donnerte die vorwurfsvolle Stimme von Professor McGonagall durch den Raum. „Ich konnte sie wohl schlecht mitten in der Nacht aufwecken oder?" gab Hermine zurück und wünschte sich sogleich nicht zu McGonagall gegangen zu sein. „Minerva beruhig dich!" kam die Aufforderung von Dumbledore, der soeben den Raum betrat. „Professor wie geht es Karoly?" war Hermines erste Frage, als sich der alte Direktor gesetzt hatte (da kommen wohl mütterliche Gefühle durch). „Oh es geht ihrer Tochter gut Miss Granger." Bei dem Wort Tochter zuckte Hermine kaum merklich zusammen, sie konnte es noch immer nicht so Recht glauben, das ihre Tochter, hier war, in ihrer Schule. „Haben sie diesmal, mehr erkannt?" Dumbledores beruhigende Stimme weckte sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie zwang sich darauf sich zu konzentrieren. „Nein ... nur diese .... diese grauen Augen ... so traurig." (ich weiß ich wiederhole mich) „Noch irgendetwas?" stocherte Minerva McGonagall weiter und sah Hermine durchdringend an. „Hm er ist auf jeden Fall männlich und erwachsen." Gab Hermine zu und Dumbledore sagte oder fragte „Hat jemand aus ihrem Bekanntenkreis graue Augen." Überrascht sah Hermine ihren Direktor an. „Das heißt doch nicht etwa das es jeder sein könnte der graue Augen hat oder?" Doch sofort als sie die Frage ausgesprochen hatte wusste, sie das es so sein konnte.

********

So das war Part One von hmm äh zwei oder drei. Hähä nochmals danke für die R. und noch was Kritik ist immer willkommen. 


	8. You Are Mine Part Two

_Sorry das meine Kapitels immer so kurz sind, aber ich hab immer Angst das sie zulange werden *grins* Da ihr eh schon alle wisst zu wem die grauen Augen gehören, gebe ich euch jetzt noch die Gewissheit das es stimmt: „Draco gehören diese Augen!" _

********

Kapitel 7                       „You are mine" – Part Two

********

„Wie lange kann es noch dauern, mein Lord?" fragte Wurmschwanz unterwürfig. „Wie lange braucht sie noch?" fragte er ein zweites Mal als sein Meister nicht reagierte. „Das kann noch dauern. Für ein Schlammblut ist sie zwar äußerst klug, aber sie ist eben doch nur ein Schlammblut." Grinste der dunkle Lord fies. „Meister?" „Was willst du Malfoy?" bellte der Lord und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. „Ich glaube mein Sohn weiß es." „Ja in der Tat das könnte sein. Er ist schließlich ein Slytherin." Warf Voldemort stolz ein.

*******

Als sie aufwachte, lag sie in einem dunklen Raum. Wie lange hatte sie geschlafen? Wochen oder Monate? Wie lange hatten sie sie gefoltert? Hatte sie durchgehalten? Oder hatte sie geredet, alles verraten wofür die anderen gekämpft hatten? Sie versuchte aufzustehen, doch ihre Füße versagten ihren Dienst. Ihre Gliedmaßen schmerzten vom langen liegen und sie fragte sich ob sie irgendwo vielleicht Blutgerinnsel hatte. Auch fragte sie sich ob sie es wagen sollte zu fliehen. Doch wie sollte sie? Sie war zu geschwächt, obwohl sie so lange geschlafen hatte übermannte sie wieder die Müdigkeit und Sekunden später war sie eingeschlafen. Doch in ihrem Unterbewusstsein regten sich einige Gedanken „Er war es .... muss .... Hogwarts .... warnen ... Sohn .... Todesser ..... Voldemort ... Verrat"

********

„Mom ..." Draco schreckte auf. Er fühlte ihren Schmerz, den Schmerz der sie betäubte. Er konnte Realität und Traum nicht mehr unterscheiden, wusste nicht ob er geträumt hatte oder ob es wahr war. „Mom" flüsterte er wieder und spürte Schmerzen, nicht solche Schmerzen als würde ihm jemand ein Messer in den Fuß stechen, nein es war anders. So als würde jemand ihm das Herz heraus reißen. War es ein Zeichen? Eine Warnung? Aber vielleicht bedeutete das doch das seine geliebte Mutter noch am Leben war? Er wusste es nicht, und es gab auch zur Zeit keine Möglichkeit, es herauszufinden. Nicht solange seine Tochter auf Hogwarts war und er sie beschützen musste.

********

Während Hermine in der Bücherei saß überlegte sie noch immer wer der Vater ihres „Kindes" sein konnte. Plötzlich, einfach so überfiel es sie ... „Ich bin vielleicht eine Mutter ... besuche nicht einmal mein eigenes Kind." Sie brachte die Bücher in denen sie gelesen hatte zurück und machte sich auf den Weg zu Karoly. 

„Mommie ... wo warst du?" fragte die kleine Karoly während Hermine sich an den Rand des Bettes setzte. „Tut mir leid." Antwortete Hermine leichthin, sie hatte es noch immer nicht verkraftet. „Wie sieht eigentlich dein Daddy aus?" stellte Hermine schließlich Karoly eine Frage, das kleine Mädchen fing an zu kichern und sagte „Aber Mommie du ... weißt nicht wie Daddy aussieht?" Karoly kicherte noch immer, sie bemerkte gar nicht den Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Mutter. „Das war doch ein Witz oder Mommie?" fragte das braun gelockte Mädchen und nahm die Hand ihrer Mutter. Hermine zwang sich zu einem Lachen und grinste ihre Tochter an. „Aber klar doch .... ich könnte doch nicht deinen Daddy vergessen." Doch innerlich verdrehte Hermine die Augen. 

********

„Albus willst du das wirklich tun?" „Ja Minerva ... es ist das beste ... wir werden uns mit Beauxbatons zusammenschließen." Meinte Professor Dumbledore ernst und sah der Kollegin ernst ins Gesicht. „Und was ist mit Durmstrang? Was wird mit ihnen passieren?" Minerva McGonagall sah besorgt durch das Fenster von Dumbledores Büro. „Nichts." „Wieso?" Die Lehrerin für Verwandlung bekam nicht sofort eine Antwort. „Sie sind übergelaufen ...." „Alle?" „Nein ... aber diejenigen die es nicht getan haben wurde ermordet ...." Dumbledore wandte sein wütendes Gesicht ab und setzte sich in seinen Stuhl. „Wie viele Morde werden noch geschehen?" „Minerva diese Frage müsste lauten Wie viele Morde müssen noch geschehen?" verbesserte Dumbledore seine aufgelöste Kollegin.

********

Draco lugte durch die Tür in den Krankensaal, er musste einfach. Er musste einfach Hermine sehen, Hermine und Karoly. Seine Zukunft. Die beiden Personen die er einmal mehr lieben würde als alles andere. Er wusste nicht das seine hellen Haare, regelrecht ins Zimmer leuchteten, auch wusste er nicht das eine Person ihn schon entdeckt hatte. „Na Mr. Malfoy, was machen wir den hier?" „Oh äh ... ähem ... Madame Pomfrey ..." stotterte er, doch als er ihr Grinsen sah wurde er wütend und stolzierte davon. „Pff... Schnepfe" schimpfte Draco leise vor sich hin und ging in die große Halle um sein Abendessen zu sich zu nehmen.

********

„Mommie kommst du morgen wieder?" frage Karoly als Hermine sich erhob um zu gehen. „Ja, wen ich es einrichten kann." Meinte diese nur, doch als sie das traurige und einsame Gesicht ihrer Tochter sah sprach sie „Ich werde mit Prof. Dumbledore reden und ihn fragen ob du zu mir kommen kannst." Das Gesicht von Karoly begann zu leuchten und sie rief aufgeregt „Wirklich? Ich darf zu dir? In dein Bett? Ich darf bei dir schlafen?" Hermine lächelte sie warm an und meinte dann grinsend „Ja aber nur wenn du jetzt brav schläfst." Hastig nickte die Kleine und ließ sich von ihrer Mutter zudecken. „Gute Nacht mein Schatz!" Hermine küsste ihre Tochter noch auf die Stirn und verließ dann das Krankenzimmer.

„Und wie geht es ihr?" „Gut. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen sie zu uns ins Zimmer zu nehmen?" fragte Hermine als auch sie beim Abendessen saß. Lavenders Augen fingen zu leuchten an, „Nein ... nein ... macht nix ...  aber ich würde gerne wissen ...." grübelte Lavender und sah Hermine fragend an. „Hmm was?" murmelte Hermine während sie an ihrem Brötchen kaute. „Ach nichts." Wehrte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen ab und widmete sich wieder ihrer Suppe. 

********

„Und können wir sie mitnehmen?" kam die hoffnungsvolle Frage von Lavender die Hermine begleitete. Dumbledore sah die beiden jungen Frauen ernst an und nickte dann langsam. „Ich will ja mein Glück nicht überstrapazieren! Aber warum erlauben sie es uns?" Darauf meinte Dumbledore nur „Eine Tochter gehört zu ihrer Mutter und ich glaube du wirst den Job gut machen, natürlich mit Hilfe von Lavender." Lavender errötete unter dem Kompliment des Direktors und beide bedankten sich überschwänglich bei ihm in dem sie ihn umarmten. „Also wirklich ... daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen." Lachte der alte Zauberer und scheuchte sie dann spielerisch aus seinem Büro. (jaja da hat halt jetzt jeder Zutritt)

„Darf ich sie holen? Ach bitte komm schon Herm ..." Lavender setzte einen richtigen Dackelblick auf bis Hermine es ihr schließlich „erlaubte" Karoly von der Krankenstation zu holen. „Ach bevor ich es vergesse .. weiß es Parvati schon?" „Das weiß doch schon die ganze Schule, Lav. Oder glaubst du Harry konnte den Mund halten?" „Hmm ... stimmt vielleicht sollte ich meinem Schatz den Titel Klatschtante von Hogwarts geben." Grinste Lavender und verschwand an der Abbiegung des Korridors.

********


	9. You Are Mine Part Three

Was mir auffällt, bei meiner Story nehmen Lavender und Parvati immer mehr den Platz von Ron und Harry ein. Hoffe das stört euch nicht :) Ich machs ja auch nicht absichtlich, aber wenn ich einmal schreibe, vergesse ich meistens alles um mich herum und widme mich dem ganz. Achja danke für die R. Und weil das 7.Kapitel Part two so kurz war gibt's gleich den letzten Part von Kapitel 7.

********

Kapitel 7          „You are mine" – Part Three

*******

„Miss Brown? Was machen sie den hier?" fragte Madam Pomfrey als Lavender den Krankensaal betrat. „Ich hole Karoly, Prof. Dumbledore hat ..." „Ich weiß was Professor Dumbledore gesagt hat ... trotzdem ich finde es unverantwortlich ... ein krankes Kind ..." Lavender ging an Madam Pomfrey vorbei und geradewegs auf Karolys Bett zu. „Hi!" grüßte sie das kleine Mädchen und sah ihn fragende graue Augen. „Lavender? Weißt du noch? Ich heiße Lavender." Grinste Lavender schließlich als sie verstand und erklärte dem Mädchen das sie sie „Tante Lavender" nennen konnte wenn sie wollte. Karoly nickte „Tante Lavender? Was machst du hier?" „Ich hol dich ab. Du darfst jetzt bei deiner Mom und uns wohnen." Karoly fing zu Kichern an und sagte dann „Ja toll." 

********

Die Peitsche knallte durch den Raum. Sie stöhnte auf, nahm die Schmerzen aber nur mehr gedämpft wahr. Ihr Rücken war eine einzige Wunde, ihre Gewänder zerrissen und von Blut durchtränkt. Noch immer folterten sie sie. Schon lange stellten sie keine Fragen mehr, taten es einfach so aus Spaß. Manchmal wenn sie Pech hatte wurde sie auch von ihnen vergewaltigt, auch diesen Schmerz nahm sie kaum mehr war. Sie wusste das ihr Leben bald enden würde, wenn nicht jemand kommen würde um sie zu retten. Leise ganz leise, so das nur sie es hörte, betete sie zu Gott und um Hilfe. Warum half ihr den keiner? Das war doch nicht menschlich. Plötzlich sah sie einige Bilder vor ihrem inneren Auge. Draco, Lucius, Todesser, Voldemort, Harry Potter, Hogwarts und Sirius Black. Jetzt dachte sie es ginge zu Ende, doch das tat es nicht. Nein sie viel nur in eine lange, schmerzlose Ohnmacht.

********

„Mommie." Schrie Karoly und rannte zu ihrer Mutter, die ihre Arme schon nach ihr ausgestreckt hatte. „Na meine Kleine?" lächelte Hermine ihre kleine Tochter zärtlich an und drückte sie an sich. Professor Dumbledore hatte auf eine Bitte von Hermine, noch ein viertes Bett in den Schlafraum gezaubert, mit einer „Einhorn" Bettwäsche. Angeblich waren alle Kinder verrückt danach, jedenfalls laut Muggel-Fernsehen. „Ist das Bett für mich Mommie?" „Ja Karoly." Hermine ließ das Mädchen aus und schon rannte sie zu dem Bett und „kletterte" hinauf. „Es ist so kuschelelig" (das war Absicht *gg*). „Kuschelig" verbesserte Parvati die erst jetzt ins Zimmer kam. „Ich hoffe es macht dir nichts ..." fing Hermine an doch Parvati unterbrach sie lächelnd und sagte „Nein schon in Ordnung Herm." Dann ging Parvati auf Karoly zu, doch bevor sie sich vorstellen konnte, bemerkte sie das die Kleine schon eingeschlafen war. „Sie schläft Herm." Meinte sie flüsternd und deckte sie zu. „Vielleicht sollten wir auch schon schlafen gehen? Wir haben morgen Zaubertränke." Murmelte Lavender und gähnte herzhaft. Hermine musste Lavender Recht geben, erst jetzt bemerkte sie das sie ebenfalls müde war. Sie gab Karoly noch einen Gute Nacht Kuss und schlüpfte dann in ihr eigenes Bett und schlief sofort ein.

********

„Mommie wach auf ... Mommie .. ich hab Hunger." „Was? Was?" verwirrt richtete sich Hermine in ihrem Bett auf und sah das Mädchen vor ihr forschend an. Schlagartig erinnerte sie sich. „Hm ... ja wohhh wir kommen zu spät zum Frühstück danke das du mich geweckt hast." Karoly stand auf und sah stolz zu Parvati und Lavender. „Soll ich sie auch wecken?" In ihrem Eifer wartete sie nicht auf eine Antwort sondern ging zu ihnen hin und schrie ihnen ins Ohr „Aufwachen Schafmütze." „Schlafmütze, mein Schatz." Verbesserte Hermine und zog ihre Schuluniform und den Umhang an. „Oh Mann ... lass mich schlafen ..." maulte Parvati und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Lavender die schon wach war, dank der Aktion von Karoly, kam wieder einmal auf dumme Gedanken. Sie kniete sich neben Parvatis Bett und sprach laut und deutlich „Parvati? Hörst du mich? Ron ist da." Sofort wurde die Decke zurück geschlagen und Parvati stand so schnell auf das sie fast gestolpert wäre. „Was? Wo? Wie?" rief sie und bemerkte erst dann das alles ein Scherz von Lavender war. „Lavender ..." drohte sie und hob den Zeigefinger um es zu verdeutlichen. „Ist Tante Parvati jetzt böse?" Die drei jungen Frauen sahen auf, in ihren Gesichtern spiegelte sich Überraschtheit. „Was? Woher kennst du ihren ..." „... Namen." Vollendete Hermine und sah ihre Tochter fragend an. „Tante Parvati holt mich doch manchmal vom Kindergarten ab, Mommie hast du das vergessen?" Karoly kicherte und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund. „Mommie du bist so lustig ..." Karoly ging jetzt auf Hermine zu und umarmte sie, oder besser gesagt einen Teil von ihr, den ihr Kopf reichte Hermine gerade ein wenig über den Nabel. Gerührt von der Szene wischte sich Lavender eine Träne von der Wange, nahm dann Karoly bei der Hand und sagte „Na komm, jetzt ziehen wir dir erst mal was an." (ANM: Sagen wir Dumbledore oder sonst jemand war einkaufen :) ) Parvati nahm ein T-shirt und eine Hose für die Kleine heraus und reichte sie Lavender, während Hermine verzweifelt Karolys Schuhe suchte. 

„So fertig." Murmelte Lavender und betrachtete dann die kleine Karoly kritisch von oben bis unten. „Ich glaube so können wir uns mit der kleinen Madam blicken lassen, oder Parvati?" Parvati grinste nur und schlüpfte in ihren Umhang und in ihre Schuhe. „So komm Karoly, sonst kommen wir wirklich zu spät." Hermine gab der Kleinen einen Kuss auf die Stirn und nahm sie dann bei der Hand. Gemeinsam mit Parvati und Lavender machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle.

********

Sie erwachte, ihr ganzer Körper war taub und als sie die Finger bewegte spürte sie nicht das kalte Gemäuer unter denen. Eine Tür öffnete sich, jemand kam herein. „Narcissa," zischte die Stimme, Narcissa versuchte etwas zu sagen und es gelang ihr, wenn auch nur flüsternd „Wieso? ..... tust du mir das ..... an ... ich ... ich ..... liebte .. dich." „Pah was ist Liebe in einer Welt, in der Macht regiert?" „Lass mich frei." Verlangte sie und langsam aber doch wurde ihre Stimme fester und selbstbewusster, ja was hatte sie noch zu verlieren? Außer ihr Leben? „Nein ... du gehörst ihm." „Ich gehöre niemandem!" versuchte sie zu schreien, doch sie konnte es wieder nur flüstern. „Ts ... falls es dir etwas bedeutet ... ich habe dich auch geliebt," sprach er „... bis zu dem Augenblick wo du den Jungen laufen ließt. Er sollte ein Todesser werden ... er ist ein Malfoy." „Na und, er hat sich dagegen entschieden ... für die Guten entschieden ... genau das was auch ich getan hätte." Lucius trat vor und Narcissa sah sein selbstgefälliges und hämisches Grinsen, das sie so gut kannte. „Dazu wirst du keine Gelegenheit haben ... den du gehörst ihm. Du gehörst dem dunklen Lord."

********


	10. Long Live Narcissa Malfoy

_In diesem Kapitel erwartet euch eine Überraschung, okay nicht direkt... eher so eine, na ja es gibt kein anderes Wort dafür. Achja danke für das EINE Kommentar. *gg* Leider ist es nur eines, aber ich find meine Story gar net so schlecht ... als das ich nur ein Review  bekomme. ^_^_

********

Kapitel 8          „Long Live Narcissa Malfoy"

********

Er war wieder gegangen, nachdem er ihr ein wenig zu Trinken gegeben hatte. War an ihm doch noch etwas menschliches? Etwas das Voldemort noch nicht in Besitz genommen hatte? Narcissas Magen knurrte, sie hatte schon einige Tage nichts mehr gegessen, das was ihr die Dementoren brachten, wollte sie nicht essen. Doch jetzt als ihr ein Tablett zu geschoben wurde, spürte sie wie sie schwach wurde. Und sie würde noch schwächer werden, wenn sie nichts essen würde. Ihre Kehle war schon wieder ausgetrocknet, deshalb griff sie als erstes zu dem Wasserkrug, der auch auf dem Tablett stand. Mit gierigen Schlucken, spülte sie das Wasser in sich hinein, nahm es auf wie ein Schwamm. Seit Tagen hatte sie nicht mehr geduscht, ihre Haare waren verfilzt, ihr Rücken eine einzige Wunde. Sie war verwundert darüber das es sich noch nicht entzündet hatte. Auch war sie überrascht über ihre Stärke. Stärke um die sie Lily Evans immer bewundert hatte. Hätte sie, Narcissa, auch den Mut gehabt ihren Sohn zu schützen? Für ihn zu sterben? Sie wusste es nicht, also verdrängte sie den Gedanken und widmete sich jetzt ganz dem Essen.

********

„Morgen Karoly!" Grüßte Harry die Kleine, als sie sich mit ihrer Mutter neben ihn setzte. „Das ist..." fing Hermine an doch Karoly fiel Harry um den Hals und rief glücklich „Onkel Harry!" Verblüfft starrte Harry Hermine an, doch die zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sagte „Ich Hab schon aufgehört mich über sie zu wundern." „Aber das ist doch völlig klar, das sie alle kennt. Sie kommt aus der Zukunft. " Mischte sich Lavender ein und setzte sich Harry gegenüber, um ihm immer wieder schmachtende Blicke zuzuwerfen. 

„Onkel Ronnie du bist ja auch da." Schrie Karoly als sie Ron erblickte, dieser wurde so rot wie die Marmelade die er auf seinem Brot hatte. „Onkel Ronnie?" Kicherte Parvati und wandte sich Karoly zu. „Na klar. Du bist Tante Parvati und er Onkel Ronnie... Mommie hat einmal gesagt...  hm... ja sie sagte... " „was Hab ich gesagt?" Fragte Hermine jetzt neugierig und vergaß ihr Salamibrot. „Das,  wenn sich zwei lieben... sie heiraten... wie Tante Parvati und Onkel Ronnie." Hermine wurde rot, genauso wie Ron und Parvati. Harry und Lavender grinsten sich aber nur an und unterließen es dieses Thema wieder anzuschneiden.

„Bist du böse Mommie?" Fragte das Mädchen etwas weinerlich und sah ihre Mutter an, als sie die Große Halle verließen. „Nein, Karoly. Aber ich bringe dich jetzt zu Sirius Black. " „Sirius? Wer ist das? " Die kleine war sehr neugierig wie es Hermine auffiel. „Der Taufpate von Harry. Er wird auf dich aufpassen und sich um dich kümmern, solange ich Unterricht habe. " „Früher hattest du nie Unterricht." „Ach tut mir leid Schätzchen." Hermine sah in das traurige Gesicht ihrer Tochter, dann hatte sie die rettende Idee „weißt du was? Am Wochenende unternehmen wir was, mit Tante Lavender und Tante Parvati, okay? " „Kommt Daddy auch? Ich Hab ihn schon solange nicht mehr gesehen." Jammerte das Mädchen, doch Hermine drückte ihr nur einen Kuss auf die Wange und schob sie dann durch die Tür. 

„Hey Sirius! Danke das du auf sie aufpasst. " Der große Hund, der eben noch vor der völlig erstaunten und verschreckten Karoly gestanden hatte, verwandelte sich in einen großen, hübschen Mann. „Mach ich doch gerne Hermine." Antwortete der Mann, kniete sich dann vor Karoly hin und sagte „man hat ja nicht immer Gelegenheit auf so ein hübsches Mädchen aufzupassen." Karoly errötete leicht und ihre Augen strahlten. „Oh wow." Grinste Hermine, verabschiedete sich dann aber eilig um nicht zu spät zu Zaubertränke zu kommen.

********

„Schön das sie auch einmal erscheinen Miss Granger." Fauchte Snape als Hermine atemlos den Kerker betrat. „Zwei Minuten..." dachte sie sich und wanderte gespielt lässig zu ihrem Platz. „Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor." Da hob Ron die Hand und sagte „das können sie nicht machen..." „und ob ich das kann Weasley." Brüllte Snape dazwischen. „Ja aber sie hat ein Kind. Sie hat Verpflichtungen. " „Diese Verpflichtungen hat sie in der Schule auch Potter." 

Draco musste sich zusammen reißen um nicht dazwischen zu gehen. Snape sprach gerade von Verantwortung, Verantwortung die Hermine angeblich nicht tragen konnte. Und er sprach schlecht über Karoly. Über seine Tochter. Fast wäre er aufgestanden und hätte Snape irgendeine Bosheit an den Kopf geworfen, doch er bezwang seine Wut und warf stattdessen einen gehässigen Blick in Ron's Richtung. „Was Hab ich da gehört Weasley? Du und Patil? " Ron wurde so rot wie eine Tomate und Draco sprach „Na endlich eine Hautfarbe gefunden die zu deinen Haaren passt?" Die Slytherins grölten, die Gryffindors warfen ihnen nur böse Blicke zu, hätten sie etwas gesagt hätte es sicher Abzugspunkte gegeben.

********

„... ich habe dich auch geliebt." Diese Worte hallten immer wieder in ihrem Kopf, bis er schließlich durch den Gedanken „Ich muss fliehen." Verdrängt wurde. Sie war kein Animagus also schied das aus, wie sollte sie sonst rauskommen? Sollte sie einfach raus marschieren? Oder sich den Weg freikämpfen? Freikämpfen schied aus, sie war zu schwach und sie hatte keinen Zauberstab. Verzweifelt sank sie gegen das kalte Gemäuer des Verlieses und schluchzte kurz auf. „Narcissa." Flüsterte eine bekannte Stimme. Lucius kam auf sie zu geschritten und sprach leise und schnell. „Ich kann es nicht...  ich... weiß du glaubst mir jetzt nicht... aber ich helfe dir. Ich will das du zu Dumbledore gehst... nach Hogwarts." „Wieso?" Unterbrach sie ihn. „Weil ich...  Weil ich dich noch immer liebe." „Wieso?" Fragte sie wieder, ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. „Voldemort kann vieles besiegen... aber nicht die... nicht die Liebe." Er zog sie vorsichtig an sich und küsste sie kurz. „Komm... ich helfe dir." „Aber wie?" „Psst." Er legte ihr sanft einen Finger auf die Lippen und küsste sie dann noch einmal. Dann gab er ihr, ihren Zauberstab und tippte mit dem seinen kurz an die Wand. (Anm: Jaja sehr unrealistisch, aber na ja.)  „Danke." Flüsterte sie und diesmal war Narcissa es, die ihn küsste. Es war wie ein letzter Kuss, ein allerletzter und sie hatte das Gefühl als würde sie ihn nie wieder sehen. „Geh einfach da entlang. Der Tunnel führt nach London. " Flüsterte er und sah ihr ein letztes Mal in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich Narcissa." „Ich weiß." Flüsterte sie und betrat den Tunnel.

********

Lucius blieb alleine im Kerker zurück, er sah ihr noch lange nach, auch als die Wand sich wieder geschlossen hatte. Er hatte diese Gefühle verdrängen wollen, diese Gefühle die er für Narcissa empfunden hatte. Bevor er den Kerker verließ flüsterte er leise „Narcissa... meine einzige große Liebe."

********

(ANM: Betaleserin: Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Lucius so etwas tun könnte. Ich meine halt „Liebe".

                                   Und ich muss mir eingestehen, dass das auch irgendwie zu ihm Passt ! )


	11. Hogwarts I'm back Back at Hogwarts

**Kapitel 9        „Hogwarts I'm back" oder „Back at Hogwarts"**

********

Sie hatte das Gefühl als würde der Tunnel nie enden, Narcissa wusste auch nicht wie lange sie schon unterwegs war. Waren es Tage? Oder doch nur Stunden? Sie hatte das Zeitgefühl total verloren, ihre Knie waren aufgeschürft da sie an manchen Stellen krabbeln musste, ihr Rücken schmerzte immer mehr, doch sie unterdrückte diesen Schmerz kämpfte gegen ihn. Ihr Zauberstab bot gerade genug Licht um einige Meter sehen zu können.  Narcissa war kalt, aber trotzdem rann ihr der Schweiß den Körper hinunter, oder war es Blut?

Endlich ein Licht. Es blendete ein wenig, doch Narcissa kämpfte sich dazu vor. Dann plötzlich stand sie mitten in der Winkelgasse/London. Endlich hatte sie es geschafft, jetzt könnte sie sich fallen lassen, sich ausruhen, schlafen. Doch das tat sie nicht. Sie wankte weiter, musste einen bekannten Zauberer finden. Manche Leute die vorbei kamen wollten ihr helfen, doch sie wankte, abdankend weiter. Da sah sie plötzlich eine bekannte Gestalt. Rote Haare, schlaksig und groß. Langsam stolperte sie zu ihm hin. „Weasley ..." murmelte sie noch, dann verlor sie das Bewusstsein.

********

„Oh mein Gott!" kreischte Molly Weasley. Sie und ihr Mann waren in der Winkelgasse, alles was sie gewollt hatte war einkaufen, doch jetzt lehnte Molly über einem Bett. In diesem Bett lag die blass aussehende Narcissa Malfoy. „Sie lebt...." flüsterte Molly und legte vorsichtig einen nassen Schwamm auf Narcissas Stirn. „Aber sie fiebert ... hat Albträume ..." meinte Molly mehr zu sich selbst als zu Arthur Weasley. „Sie ist sehr schwer verletzt wir sollten sie in ein Muggelkrankenhaus bringen." „Aber Arthur die würden nur Fragen stellen, solange wir nicht wissen wer ihr das angetan hat können wir sie nur an einem sicheren Ort verstecken." Arthur Weasley durchzuckte ein Gedankenblitz „Hogwarts." Murmelte er und noch am gleichen Tag war das Ehepaar, mit Narcissa auf dem Weg dorthin.

********

„Mr. Malfoy? Folgen sie mir ins Büro." Zischte der Hauslehrer von Slytherin seinem Lieblingsschüler zu. „Ja Professor." Verwirrt ging er dem Lehrer nach, Draco blickte nicht nach links, auch nicht nach rechts. Er wusste auch nicht warum er mitkommen sollte. Hatte er etwas angestellt? Waren seine Noten abgesackt? „Machen sie sich keine Sorgen Mr. Malfoy." Zischelte Snape und öffnete seine Büro Tür. 

„Mom .. Mom" stotterte Draco als er eintrat und seine Mutter auf einer (herbeigezauberten) Couch vorfand. „Mom .." stotterte er wieder und schritt auf sie zu. „Was ist mit ihr, Professor?" „Das Mr. Malfoy soll ihnen Madam Pomfrey erklären, sie dürfte bald erscheinen. Genauso wie ..." „... ich." Ertönte eine fröhliche Stimme, als sich die Tür erneut öffnete. „Wie ist sie hier her gekommen?" fragte Malfoy Professor Dumbledore während Madam Pomfrey seine Mutter untersuchte. „Mr. und Mrs. Weasley haben sie hergebracht ... haben sie in der Winkelgasse gefunden." Draco gab sich mit der Antwort zufrieden und kniete sich nun neben seine verletzte Mutter und streichelte ihr das Gesicht. Unter ihren Augen lagen schwarze Ringe, die Nase und der Mund wiesen Blutspuren auf die eingetrocknet waren. Ihre Haare waren zersaust und ihre Kleidung noch immer zerrissen. „Mom..." sagte er noch einmal, stand dann auf und hob seine Mutter hoch um sie auf die Krankenstation zu bringen. (jaja Draco ist so stark ...)

********

„Sag mal Karoly, was zeichnest du den da?" Hermine, Lavender, Parvati und Karoly saßen in der Bibliothek und während die drei Älteren lernten, zeichnete Karoly auf ein paar Stücken Pergament seltsame Dinge. „Wer ist den das?" fragte Hermine schließlich einmal und blickte auf ein Strichmännchen mit „gelben Haaren" „Daddy." War die Antwort. „Wenn ich doch nur wüsste wer es ist." Murmelte Hermine und fuhr sich verzweifelt durch die Haare. „Aber ... ja doch .." „Was?" Lavender und Parvati horchten auf, ihre Bücher waren für einige Zeit unwichtig. „Ich hab da so einen Verdacht ..." „Komm schon sags uns ..." drängte Lavender und rückte näher an Hermine heran. „Ich sage nur zwei Worte: Draco Malfoy." „Unmöglich." Warf Parvati ein doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und sprach „Wieso? Graue Augen und blonde Haare." „Oh Herm es gibt Tausende von Menschen die blonde Haare und graue Augen haben." Mischte sich jetzt auch Lavender ein und widmete sich dann wieder ihren Studien. Hermine wandte sich von ihren beiden Freundinnen ab und dachte noch einmal über ihre Theorie nach. Die Annäherungsversuche und alles andere machten es nicht gerade schwer zu glauben das er es war. Draco Malfoy der Vater ihres Kindes? Draco Malfoy ihr Ehemann? Sie betete das dies nicht stimmte ... doch ein Teil ihres Herzens wünschte sich das er es doch war. 

„Mommie?" Karoly fuchtelte mit einem ihrer kleinen Ärmchen vor Hermines Augen herum. „Karoly ... lass deine Mom in Ruhe .. die träumt gerade von jemandem." Riet Lavender grinsend doch Karoly ließ nicht locker und schließlich fragte die Kleine „Träumst du von Daddy? Ich will auch von Daddy träumen ... lass mich auch von Daddy träumen ... bitte Mommie." „Aber Karoly man kann nicht auf Befehl träumen, glaub nicht immer alles was Tante Lavender dir sagt." „Daddy nannte dich immer Träumerin, Mommie ... also kann man Träumen." Hermine wurde bewusst das es eine sinnlose Diskussion war die sie mit ihrer Tochter führte. Außerdem würde diese Diskussion zu nichts führen. „Karoly glaub deiner Mom ja nicht ... sie träumt ja schon wieder." Lachte Lavender und Parvati kicherte leise in sich hinein. „Tante Lavender hat Recht ... du träumst ... ich will auch träumen ... bitte Mommie .. darf ich auch träumen?" Hermine sah Karoly erstaunt an, dieses Kind hatte mehr Fragen und Wünsche parat als sie damals in diesem Alter. Plötzlich bildete sich auf Hermines Gesicht ein fieses Grinsen. „Willst du nicht Tante Lavender fragen von wem oder was sie träumt?" „Hey das ist nicht fair Herm." Doch Hermine stand nur auf und trug ihr Buch zurück ins Regal.

********

Narcissa wachte auf. Alles was sie sah war ein blasses Gesicht das sich über sie beugte und ein wenig besorgt aussah. „Draco?" krächzte sie und griff mit einer Hand nach seiner Wange, doch Draco fing sie ab und nahm sie zwischen seine beiden Hände. „Mom wer hat dir das angetan?" fragte er ernst und unterdrückte seinen Zorn. „War es Dad?" Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf und sprach „Dein Vater ... nein .." Dann überfiel sie das Bedürfnis nach Wasser und sie keuchte „Wasser ... Wasser." Draco war sofort mit einem Glas zur Stelle und flößte ihr das kühle Getränk ein. „Wie geht es dir?" die Frage war dem blonden Jungen erst jetzt eingefallen, so hatten ihn seine Rachegedanken gequält. Seiner Mutter gelang ein schwaches Lächeln, doch dann wurde sie sich ihrer Schmerzen bewusst und stöhnte auf. „Mom was ist?" „Rücken" murmelte Narcissa und sah ihrem Sohn in die Augen. Ihr Sohn der so früh hatte erwachsen werden müssen, dem niemand eine Kindheit gegönnt hatte. Ihr Sohn den sie über alles auf der Welt liebte und sie wollte das er ein guter Junge war. Nie hätte sie ihn nach Slytherin gehen lassen. Jedes andere Haus, aber Slytherin. Lucius war stolz auf ihn gewesen, auf seinen Sohn, den er jetzt allem Anschein nach verachtete, vielleicht sogar noch mehr als Harry Potter. Obwohl dies ziemlich unwahrscheinlich war. 

Draco's Augen blickten zärtlich auf seine Mutter, die ihn mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ansah. „Ich liebe dich Draco." Flüsterte sie plötzlich und eine Träne kullerte über ihre geschwollene Wange. „Ich dich auch Mom. Ich dich auch." Sprach er zärtlich und drückte ihre Hand. Plötzlich sprach Narcissa „Ich weiß es." Draco sah sie fragend an und sprach „Was? Was weißt du?" „Ich weiß was dein Vater getan hat, ich weiß was Voldemort getan hat, aber ich weiß auch was du tun wirst. Und es ist gut das du es tust. Aber es ist auch gut was sie tun wird." „Wer?" Doch dann begriff er schlagartig und hauchte „Hermine?" Seine Mutter nickte und sprach weiter „Ich weiß auch das Karoly dein Kind ist. Ich habe so einiges mitbekommen als ich gefangen war." „Was wird Hermine tun?" „Vielleicht wird sie es tun ... vielleicht ... es kommt alles darauf an was in den nächsten Tagen, Monaten und Jahren passieren wird. Niemand kennt die Zukunft genau, niemand. Nicht einmal Voldemort, obwohl er es gerne könnte." Murmelte Narcissa und strich mit ihrer freien Hand durch Dracos Haare. „Du bist so groß geworden  mein Junge." Wieder glitzerten einige Tränen auf ihrer Wange und sie schluckte, verzweifelt darum ringend ihre Fassung zu behalten. „Du weißt das du es ihr sagen musst?" „Ich weiß Mom, aber sie würde es auch selber herausfinden. Sie ist sehr klug." „Ja das ist sie und auch wenn dein Vater das nie einsehen wird ... sie ist dir absolut würdig."

********

„Hol deine Mutter Karoly und sag ihr das wir in die Große Halle müssen." Murmelte Parvati Karoly freundlich zu und gab ihr einen kleinen Schubs in Richtung Treppen.  „Mommie!" schrie Karoly während sie die Treppen mühsam hinauf stieg und sich verzweifelt am Geländer festhielt. „Mommie!" schrie sie wieder und erreichte dann endlich die Tür und stieß sie auf. „Mommie Tante Parvati sagt wir sollen in die Grofe Halle gehen." „Große Halle, Schätzchen. Und sag deiner Tante das ich gleich so weit bin. Richt ihr aus das Geduld eine Tugend ist." Das kleine Mädchen sah seine Mom verwirrt an und Hermine lächelte „Okay vergiss das mit Geduld und Tugend und sag ihr das ich gleich komme." Das kleine Mädchen nickte eifrig und rannte, oder stolperte die Treppen hinunter. „Du wirst dir einmal weh tun Karoly." Hörte sie von oben die tadelnde Stimme von Hermine.

„Mommie sagt sie kommt gleich." Parvati tippte ungeduldig mit einem Fuß auf den Boden und seufzte. „Das sagt sie immer." Schaltete sich Lavender ein und nahm Karoly auf den Arm. „Das sagt sie immer." Äffte jemand nach der gerade die Treppen hinunter stieg. „Oh Hermine ... bequemst du dich jetzt endlich unters Fußvolk?" hänselte Parvati und stieg als erste durchs Porträtloch. „Warum gehen wir in die Grofe Halle Mommie?" „Weil der nette, alte und natürlich verrückte Professor Dumbledore eine Ankündigung oder so was zu verlautbaren hat." Sprach Lavender mit erhobenem Zeigefinger und zwickte Karoly liebevoll in die Nase. „Ach mein Gott, Lavender du bringst ihr nur Blödsinn bei." Meinte Hermine und nahm Lavender Karoly ab. „Alt und nett stimmt ja Herm ... aber verrückt? Lavender wie kommst du auf so was?" Doch Lavender hatte haltlos angefangen zu kichern und würde wohl so bald nicht aufhören. Kopfschüttelnd gingen Parvati, Hermine und Karoly an ihrer kichernden Freundin vorbei und ließen sie in dem Korridor alleine. „Oh man die verstehen auch keinen Spaß." Plötzlich lugten drei Köpfe um die Ecke und Hermine rief „Reingelegt." Lachend gingen sie weiter bis sie schließlich die Halle erreichten.

„Ich habe euch hier zusammen gerufen um ..." Professor Dumbledore wurde unterbrochen als Karoly laut schrie „Ist das der nette, alte und verrückte Professor, Mommie?" Hermine wurde schlagartig rot, während Parvati, Lavender und der Rest der Gryffindors laut anfingen zu lachen. Dumbledore lächelte jedoch nur kurz und bat dann um Ruhe um fortfahren zu können. „Wie ihr alle wahrscheinlich gehört habt ... wurde Narcissa Malfoy angeblich von einem Todesser getötet. Dies stimmt nicht ganz ... sie lebt und sie ist hier auf Hogwarts. Entkommen aus den Fängen Voldemorts. Dies soll als Zeichen dafür stehen das auch der dunkle Lord bezwingbar ist." Dumbledore verstummte und Jubel hallte durch den großen Raum. Der Lord war also nicht unbesiegbar wie die meisten geglaubt hatten. Schließlich war er auch nur ein Zauberer, ein normaler Zauberer. _„Ein Zauberer mit enormen Kräften...."_ dachte Dumbledore und lächelte aber trotzdem tapfer weiter.

_So jetzt hätte ich aber gerne wieder einige Reviews, wo ich schon so fleißig schreibe. Kapitel 10 wird heißen : „The truth doesn't have to hurt"._


	12. The Truth Doesn't Have To Hurt

Kapitel 10        „The Truth Doesn't Have To Hurt"

********

Einige Tage vergingen, es war Samstag und zwei Wochen vor Weihnachten. Manche bereiteten sich aufs nach Hause fahren vor, nicht viele blieben. Doch diejenigen die es taten freuten sich auf die ruhigen Tage ohne Stress und den Lärm der immer von Zimmer zu Zimmer zu Korridor drang. Hermine nahm sich vor die Feiertage mit ihrer Tochter zu genießen und erst den Rest der Ferien mit Lernen zu verbringen. „Seid ihr sicher das ihr heimfahrt?" fragte Hermine, Lavender und Parvati am Tage der Abreise. Schweren Herzens nickten die beiden und umarmten ihre Freundin. „Du hast doch noch immer Harry und Ron und natürlich Karoly." Meinte Parvati und drückte Karoly kurz an sich. „Außerdem hab ich gehört das Malfoy auch bleibt. Genug Zeit um das Geheimnis zu lüften." Sprach Lavender und warf Hermine einen fiesen Blick zu. Dann umarmte auch sie Karoly und stieg in den Zug. Die beiden jungen Frauen hatten sich schon im Schloss von Harry und Ron verabschiedet. „Okay .. dann bye." Murmelte Hermine und als der Zug abfuhr, nahm sie Karoly bei der Hand und Mutter und Tochter marschierten zurück zum Schloss. 

„Mommie .. Mommie ich hab Hunger." Meckerte Karoly während sie schon auf dem Weg zum Abendessen waren. „Wir sind ja schon auf dem Weg Karoly." Gab Hermine verzweifelt zurück und betrat gemeinsam mit ihrer Tochter den Großen Saal. Wie jedes Weihnachten wurde auch dieses Mal nur ein Tisch benutzt, da nicht gerade viele Schüler in Hogwarts geblieben waren. Hermine setzte Karoly auf den Stuhl neben Professor McGonagall und setzte sich dann selbst. „Mommie kann ich das?" Karoly deutete auf eine der Speisen und wartete mit gierigen Augen, bis ihre Mutter ihr serviert hatte. 

„Ich kann nicht mehr." Jammerte Karoly und sah ihre Mutter aus einem Engelsgesicht an. Sofort schmolz Hermine dahin und lächelte ihre Tochter an. „Hmm aber du hast doch erst drei Bissen gegessen." Gab Professor McGonagall zum Besten und versuchte Karoly zu überreden noch einige Bissen zu nehmen. Hermine beobachtete das Geschehen grinsend, schließlich wurde beschlossen das Minerva McGonagall noch sturer war als Karoly und die Kleine aß ihren vollen Teller schließlich doch auf. „Mommie wo ist eigentlich der alte Verrückte?" fragte Karoly plötzlich, als Hermine gerade einen Bissen hinunter schlucken wollte. Natürlich blieb ihr der sofort im Hals stecken und sie würgte. „Miss Granger? Alles in Ordnung?" Mit Tränen in den Augen, aber den Kloß endlich hinuntergeschluckt flüsterte sie „Ja." „Och der alte Verrückte ist schon hier." Hörte man eine fröhliche Stimme hinter Hermine. Die wurde sofort knall rot, wandte sich um und stammelte eine Entschuldigung. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen Hermine, schließlich ist sie noch ein kleines Kind." Dumbledore lächelte zuerst Hermine und dann Karoly fröhlich zu und setzte sich auf den einigen freien Stuhl der noch vorhanden war. 

Draco beobachtete wie Karoly, seine Tochter, sich mit Professor Lupin unterhielt. Oder eher gesagt sie plapperte und er hörte zu. Auch wunderte sich Draco warum sie ihn nicht erkannte, oder tat sie es doch? Plötzlich legte ihm jemand eine Hand auf die Schulter. „An was denkst du Draco?" „Nichts Mom ... iss fertig. Du bist nur mehr Haut und Knochen." Um diesen Satz zu verstärken grinste er seine Mutter an und stocherte aber dann wieder selber lustlos in seinem Essen herum.

„Wie wäre es mit ein wenig Musik?" hallte Dumbledores Stimme durch den Saal und kurze Zeit später hörte man Weihnachtslieder. „Mommie tanzt du mit mir?" Karoly sprang aufgeregt vom Stuhl und wollte ihre Mutter mitziehen, doch Hermine lächelte nur und sagte „Tanz mit wem anderen, ich bin so satt das ich nicht mal mehr aufstehen kann." Darauf zog Karoly eine Schnute und sah den Tisch entlang, auf der Suche nach einer Person die sich dafür eignete. Dann als sie ihr „Opfer" ausgesucht hatte, ging sie darauf schnurstracks zu und zog an seiner Hand. „Tanz mit mir." Forderte sie den blonden Jungen auf und zog weiter an seiner Hand.

Draco sah seine Mutter an, sollte er wirklich mit seiner Tochter tanzen? Narcissa nickte ihm kurz und unauffällig zu und Draco ließ sich schließlich von Karoly mit zeihen. 

Auf der Tanzfläche nahm er Karoly auf den Arm und sie schlang ihre kleinen Ärmchen um seinen Hals. „Du hast Daddy Geruch." Murmelte sie nach einiger Zeit des Tanzens und sah ihm dann forsch in die Augen. „Was?" erwiderte er verwirrt und wartete auf eine Antwort. „Mein Daddy riecht genau wie du." _„Ich bin dein Daddy, Kleine."_ Dachte sich Malfoy und drückte Karoly noch fester an sich. Plötzlich sah Karoly auf und ihm wieder direkt in die Augen. „Daddy hat auch solche Augen." Meinte sie nachdenklich, dann ging dem fünfjährigen Mädchen ein Licht auf. „Daddy?" fragte sie und sah ihn an als würde sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen. „Psst!" machte Draco und lächelte seine Tochter an. „Daddy." Murmelte sie wieder, dann kuschelte sie sich ganz fest in seine Arme und einige Minuten später war sie eingeschlafen. Lächelnd wiegte Draco sie noch einige Zeit, bis Hermine sie ihm schließlich abnahm und ihm dankend zu lächelte. 

„Mrs. Granger, Mr. Malfoy ... wenn ich bitten darf ... oder nein ... wenn ich bitte etwas sagen darf ..." freudig hüpfte der kleine Professor Flitwick auf seinem Stuhl auf und ab und deutete auf etwas über Hermines Kopf. Verwirrt starrten beide Jugendliche gleichzeitig nach oben und erblickten den Mistelzweig, der ruhig an der verzauberten Decke baumelte. Professor McGonagall schon ein wenig beschwipst fing an zu kichern und konnte sich nicht mehr fassen. Snape blickte so finster wie immer drein und war anscheinend nicht sehr begeistert, das sein Schützling eine Gryffindor küssen musste.  Dumbledore beobachtete alles mit Belustigung und Remus und Sirius, der auch anwesen war, tuschelten aufgeregt, wie zwei Waschweiber.

_„Tu mir das nicht an, küss mich nicht, bitte!"_ flehte Hermine in ihrem innersten. Sie hatte Angst vor den Gefühlen, vor diesen Gefühlen die jetzt in ihr aufwallten als er sich langsam zu ihr beugte. Diese Gefühle die immer stärker ans Tageslicht drangen, als er seine Lippen auf die ihren legte und sie gemeinsam verschmolzen. Ein Schauer nach dem anderen jagte ihr über den Rücken, sie wollte die Arme um ihn schlingen, doch da sie noch immer Karoly auf dem Arm trug, ließ sie es bleiben. 

Sie standen einfach so da und küssten sich, unter dem Mistelzweig. Dann ganz langsam lösten sie sich und als sie die Blicke der Lehrer und restlichen Schüler verspürten, schoss ihnen die Röte ins Gesicht und Hermine verschwand mit der Aussage, das sie Karoly ins Bett bringen musste. 

********

Hermine legte Karoly gerade vorsichtig in ihr Bettchen als die plötzlich aufwachte. „Mommie?" Auf einmal war Karoly putzmunter und rief „Mommie ich hab Daddy gesehen." „Wahrscheinlich hast du von ihm geträumt." Beharrte Hermine und zog ihrer Tochter die Decke bis ans Kinn. „Nein ... Mommie ich hab mit ihm getanzt." „Was? Du hast ... du ... äh schlaf jetzt. Wir reden morgen weiter!" verwirrt und mit tausenden von Gedanken im Kopf küsste Hermine ihre Tochter auf die Stirn und verließ dann das Zimmer. 

Er war es also doch und wahrscheinlich hatte er es die ganze Zeit über gewusst. Sie könnte ihn erwürgen, die Wut in ihr war überwältigend. Doch schließlich gewann Verzweiflung die Oberhand und sie sank müde auf einen Stuhl. „Oh man er ist es." Murmelte sie immer und immer wieder, bis schließlich einmal Harry und Ron vom Essen kamen. „Könnt ihr mal kurz auf Karoly aufpassen? Sie schläft ... aber trotzdem." „Wo willst du hin, Hermine?" kam die Frage von Harry doch Hermine erwiderte nur „Muss was erledigen." Müde, aber von einer inneren Kraft angetrieben raste Hermine durch die Gänge Hogwarts'.

„Hier bist du also." Murmelte Hermine als sie am Nordturm ankam und Draco dort vorfand. „Was ist? Willst du dich dafür entschuldigen das du unter den Mistelzweig gegangen bist?" meinte Malfoy gehässig und stand auf. „Nein ... schließlich war es nicht meine Schuld." Sie fragte sich wie er sie mit einem Satz so wütend machen konnte. „Also weshalb bist du gekommen?" „Karoly." Sagte sie kurz angebunden und sah ihm wütend in die Augen, die sie so an Karoly erinnerten. „Was ist mit ihr?" Draco versuchte so kühl wie möglich zu klingen doch innerlich tobte ein Sturm. „Wieso hast du es nicht gesagt? Wieso? Warum hast du mir nicht erzählt das DU ihr VATER bist?" Wütend hockte sie sich auf den Boden und starrte gerade aus. „Weil ... ich wollte doch .. aber .." „Aber?" unterbrach Hermine ihn barsch und stand wieder auf, da sie sonst nichts tun konnte ging sie vor ihm auf und ab um den Adrenalinputsch ein wenig zu unterdrücken. „... weil ich Angst hatte, verdammt noch mal." Schrie Draco jetzt und packte sie bei den Gelenken. „Bleib stehen verdammt! Hör mir zu ... sieh mich an Hermine. Bitte sieh mich an!" flehte er und zwang sie ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Lass mich los Malfoy." Zischte sie und wollte sich losmachen, doch sein Griff war viel zu stark. Mit der freien Hand griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab, wollte ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen, doch Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf und sprach „Von mir aus verfluche mich ... töte mich ... mir ist es egal ..." Jetzt ließ Draco sie aus und sank auf den Boden. 

„Du fragst dich sicher ... wie du mich in der Zukunft lieben könntest? Wo ich doch sooo ein Ekel bin." Murmelte der Junge und sah auf. „Du bist kein wirkliches Ekel." Gab sie zurück und kniete sich vor ihn. „Aber eine Frage hab ich doch. Woher wusstest du das Karoly deine Tochter ist?" Diese Frage überraschte ihn überhaupt nicht, also grinste er nur und sagte dann „Als ich sie das erste Mal genauer betrachtete, spürte ich eine tiefe Verbundenheit mit ihr, so etwas was Väter für ihre Kinder empfinden ... etwas das mein ..." abrupt brach er ab und sah Hermine traurig in die Augen. „ ... dein Vater nie für dich empfand." Beendete Hermine, ihr Zorn war längst verraucht, an seine Stelle war Mitgefühl gedrungen. „Jetzt verstehe ich..." murmelte Hermine und sprach weiter „... du hattest Angst ich könnte glauben das du so bist wie dein Dad?!" Ein Blick in seine Augen genügte, um ihre Aussage zu bestätigen. „Gut dann sag ich dir jetzt was ..." sagte sie „ ... ich hätte so etwas nie geglaubt ... ich könnte es nicht ... nicht mehr seitdem du mich damals getröstet hast." Verlegen rappelte sie sich wieder hoch, warf ihm noch einen letzten Blick zu und ließ Draco dann alleine. 

********


	13. Wegen Kapitel 11

_Da sich Kapitel 11 Part one zu sehr von den anderen Kapitel abhebt ... habe ich beschlossen, das ich Kapitel 11 noch einmal ganz neu schreibe _

_und deswegen hab ich das Kapitel wieder herunter genommen. Ihr müsst euch also leider noch ein wenig gedulden ... bis Kapitel 11 also diesmal _

_wirklich Kapitel 11 erscheinen wird. Wahrscheinlich wird der Titel gleich bleiben ... oder ein wenig umfunktioniert werden._

_Wem aber doch Part one gefallen hat der kann es auf www.digimonwelt.de im Forum (EMF) lesen._

_Calli_


	14. Sweet Little Girl In Love Part One

_So das komplett überarbeitete Kapitel/Part one. Es kommt jetzt aber kein Flint vor und auch die anderen (Alicia, Angelina, Katie, George und Fred) werden nicht vorkommen. Hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch besser als der „kleine Ausrutscher" zur Information: Kapitel 11 wird trotzdem in Parts unterteilt ... weil ich noch was wichtiges in die Story einbauen will. ^_^_

_Achja hm danke für die Kritik._

_Und das äh wichtigste? Bitte R/R!!!!!!!!!!_

********

Kapitel 11        „Sweet little girl in love"

********

Hermine irrte durch die Korridore Hogwarts. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, den sie hatte ihn, Draco, alleine gelassen. Alleine in einem Strudel der Gefühle, den er vielleicht nicht alleine bewältigen konnte. Er hatte ihr sein Herz so gut wie ausgeschüttet und sie war einfach gegangen. Sie wollte wieder zurück zu ihm, jedenfalls sagte das ihr Herz. Aber ihr Verstand sprach eine andere Sprache, die Sprache der Vernunft, die Sprache auf die sie so gut wie immer hörte. Hermine sah kurz auf ihre Uhr, vor Schreck wäre sie fast umgefallen, es war schon sehr spät und erst jetzt bemerkte sie ihre Müdigkeit. Träge schlenderte sie in den Gryffindor Turm und ließ sich dann erschöpft und noch immer mit schlechtem Gewissen in ihr Bett fallen. Die ruhigen Atemgeräusche von Karoly beruhigten sie schließlich. Endlich fiel auch sie in einen langen Schlaf, wie der Rest der Schlossbewohner auch. 

********

„Mommie wach auf!" schrie Karoly ihrer Mutter ins Ohr. Müde wandte sich Hermine auf die andere Seite und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Aber Karoly war genauso stur wie ihre Mutter und so kletterte sie auf das Bett und hüpfte darauf herum. „Mommie ... aufwachen!" schrie sie immer und immer wieder, bis Hermine sich aufsetzte und ihre Tochter gespielt fragend ansah. „Was ist den?" „Weihnachten – Geschenke!" hauchte das Kind und hüpfte vom Bett. „Karoly, warte!" befahl Hermine, als sie sah das ihre kleine Tochter sich schon daran machte die Tür zu öffnen. „Aber Mommie ..." Karoly zog eine Schnute und ließ sich von Hermine, die mittlerweile schon aufgestanden war, heranziehen. „Zuerst müssen wir dich anziehen kleine Lady." „Aber Mommie ... mir ist nicht kalt." „Ach nein" Hermine grinste ihre Tochter an „Du zitterst ja nur wie ein Zitteraal" „Was ist ein Zitteraal?" Hermine lächelte das braun haarige Mädchen an und sprach „Erklär ich dir vielleicht später. Jetzt ziehen wir dich erst mal an." Widerwillig ließ sich Karoly von Hermine anziehen und wartete dann aufgeregt darauf, dass ihre Mutter ebenfalls fertig war.

„Oh sieh mal Onkel Ronnie!" hauchte Karoly und zog Ron, der perplex auf der Treppe stand, hinter sich her. Harry bog sich vor Lachen, wurde aber von einem strafenden Blick von Hermine getroffen und trottete dann hinter der braunhaarigen jungen Mutter die Treppe hinunter. 

„Sieh mal Mommie!" Karoly lief zu Hermine und ihre Augen glänzten unnatürlich silbern. „Das hat mir Onkel Harry gegeben ... ist es nicht schön?" Harrys Geschenk an Karoly war eine kleine Kristallkugel, in der sich einige Künstliche Zauberer tummelten und ihre Zauberstäbe schwenkten. „Es ist doch toll oder Mommie?" Hermine nickte lächelnd und reichte Karoly dann das Päckchen auf dem Lavenders Name stand. „Sieh mal ... von Tante Lavender!" „Oh ja toll noch mehr Geschenke!" jubelte die Kleine und machte sich daran das Päckchen zu öffnen. 

„Hä? Was ist das?" Karoly sah Hermine verwirrt an und reichte ihrer Mutter den Karton. „Kinderzauberstab ... Lassen Sie ihre Kinder zaubern, Sie denken das dies nicht möglich ist? Mit diesem Kinderzauberstab können ihre Kinder zaubern ohne sich zu verletzen, den der Zauberstab verfügt nur über begrenzte Zaubersprüche" Las Hermine vor „Hmm interessant .. ein Zauberstab in den Zaubersprüche integriert sind." „Wow cool! Mommie darf ich gleich damit zaubern??? Bitte!" flehte die Kleine und setzte einen Dackelblick auf, bei dem sogar Voldemort dahin geschmolzen wäre, wie Eis in der Sonne. „Okay, aber stell ja nichts an. Außerdem musst du noch ein paar Geschenke auspacken."  Bei dem Wort „Geschenke" wurde die Kleine stutzig und sah sich überrascht um. „Noch mehr Geschenke?" Hermine nickte und deutete auf Ron der ein mittelgroßes Geschenk in seinen Händen hielt. 

„Was ist es Onkel Ronnie?" begeistert über so viele Geschenke hüpfte Karoly vor dem erstaunten, rothaarigen Jungen herum und streckte die Hand nach dem Päckchen aus. „Gib es ihr lieber Ron sonst ..." begann Harry „... greift sie zu ihrem Zauberstab" vollendete Hermine und suchte das Geschenk von Parvati. Fünf Minuten später lagen schließlich die Fetzen der Verpackung, des Päckchens bei den anderen Fetzen und das Geschenk war ausgepackt und wurde bewundert. „Wow ... der MiniBesen 200. Woher hast du den Ron?" „Hm na ja Parvati und ich haben zusammen gezahlt ... war gar nicht so teuer, Harry." Ron grinste und genoss einfach den Anblick eines glücklichen Kindes. „Ist das auch wirklich nicht gefährlich?" „Hey Herm mach dir keine Sorgen ... ich glaube eher das der Zauberstab gefährlicher ist" grinste Harry und deutete auf Karoly die sich nicht entscheiden konnte ob sie den kleinen Besen ausprobieren sollte, das letzte Geschenk aufmachen sollte oder mit dem Zauberstab zu zaubern. 

Schließlich hatte sich Karoly für das Auspacken entschieden und öffnete nun Hermines Geschenk. „Ich hoffe es ist kein Buch" flüsterte Ron Harry zu, doch dieser grinste nur und nickte in Karolys Richtung. Diese hatte das Papier schon herunter gerissen und ein Karton war zum Vorschein gekommen. Misstrauisch beäugte Karoly diesen und öffnete ihn schließlich. „Oh Mommie es ist toll" schrie sie überglücklich und holte die kleine Katze aus dem Inneren heraus. „Eine Katze? Bis du sicher das es kein verzaubertes Buch ist?" witzelte Ron und erntete dafür einen Rippenstoß von Harry. 

„Und wie nennst du sie?" Das kleine Mädchen schien nachzudenken, den sie hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt und kaute an ihrer Unterlippe. „Lily" kam dann die plötzliche Antwort „Ich nenne sie Lily." „Lily ist ein schöner Name, woher kennst du ihn?" fragte Harry sehr interessiert. „Mommie hat mir mal von ihr erzählt. Sie hat mir Geschichten über dich und deinen Daddy und deine Mommie erzählt" Harry und Ron tauschten erstaunte Blicke, dann wollte Harry noch weitere Fragen stellen, doch Karoly hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit jetzt wieder ganz auf das Kätzchen gerichtet. 

„Mommie darf ich sie Daddy zeigen?" Hermine schrak auf, daran hatte sie gar nicht gedacht. Sicher wollte Karoly auch Draco sehen. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Sie konnte doch nicht einfach so zu Ron und Harry gehen und sagen _„Hey Draco ist der Vater von Karoly ... ihr habt doch nichts dagegen wenn wir kurz in den Slytherin Trakt verschwinden oder?" _Ein Teil von Hermine wollte es Ron und Harry erzählen, der andere jedoch wollte einfach schweigen. Schweigen und lügen oder sprechen und die Wahrheit sagen. Sie hatte die Wahl, es lag ganz bei ihr. 

„Hermine was ist mit dir?" „Äh nichts .. mir geht's gut Harry" Harry zuckte mit den Achseln und sagte dann „Wir sollten uns schön langsam auf den Weg nach unten machen" „Ja" pflichtete Ron bei „Schließlich reicht es wenn man das Frühstück verpasst ... das Mittagessen will ich aber auf keinen Fall auslassen." Also gingen alle vier aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum Richtung Große Halle. 

Hermine betrat den Raum und sofort fiel ihr Blick auf die zwei leeren Stühle neben Draco, sie sah seinen flehenden Blick und nickte ihm zu. „Komm Karoly" sie nahm die Hand ihrer Tochter und ging mit ihr zu den zwei freien Plätzen. Bevor sie sich setzte atmete sie tief ein und bemerkte erst jetzt das ihr vor Aufregung ganz schlecht war. Nun saß die kleine Familie in einer Reihe, zuerst Draco, dann Karoly und schließlich Hermine. Hermine blickte sich kurz um und sah das Ron und Harry zwei Plätze am anderen Ende des Tisches eingenommen hatten. „Hermine ich hab Dumbledore gefragt und ... ähm" versuchte Draco etwas zu erklären. „Ja?" „Ähm also würdest du mit Karoly in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins kommen?" fragend sah er sie an, fügte dann jedoch noch dazu „Dumbledore hat es erlaubt" Hermine dachte kurz nach und gab ihm dann ihr Einverständnis. „Mommie wir gehen zu Daddy?" fragte Karoly leise und ihre Augen leuchteten wie Sterne. „Ja, aber nur wenn du jetzt brav isst." Karoly ass alles zusammen.

********

„Oh hier ist es aber warm" murmelte Hermine, sie hatte immer gedacht das es in den Kerkern sehr kalt wäre. Doch hier war es sogar fast wärmer als im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. „Hm wartet hier bitte" sprach Malfoy und deutete auf zwei kuschelig aussehende Couchsessel. Da Draco der einzige Slytherin war der in Hogwarts geblieben war, war es auch sehr ruhig im Raum, sodass Hermine sich zusammen reißen musste um nicht ein kleines Nickerchen abzuhalten. 

„Hier bitte Karoly" Draco reichte seiner Tochter ein kleines Päckchen und diese machte sich eifrig daran es zu öffnen. Zum Vorschein kam ein kleiner, knuddeliger Stoffteddy, der in seinen Armen ein Herz hielt auf dem stand „I Love You". Hermine war zutiefst gerührt, dieses Geschenk war vielleicht nicht so teuer gewesen wie die von Ron, Parvati, Lavender und Harry, aber es kam von Herzen und wenn Draco Extra in Muggelläden einkaufen ging dann bedeutete das schon etwas. 

Draco freute sich als die glückliche Karoly, sein Geschenk an sich drückte. Er fand das es die Mühe wert gewesen war, heimlich nach London zu fliegen und so einen Teddy zukaufen. Freudig nahm er Karoly in die Arme und drückte sie an sich. „Danke Daddy" flüsterte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Kurz blickte Draco zu Hermine und erkannte einen leichten Tränenschleier in ihren Augen. „Warum weint Mommie den?" Draco grinste seine Tochter an, sie hatte es also auch bemerkt. „Hmm manche Frauen weinen wenn sie sich freuen oder gerührt sind. Und deine Mom gehört dazu." „Ach ich weine doch gar nicht" zischte Hermine und wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange, dann lächelte sie. Ein bezauberndes Lächeln, Draco blieb die Luft weg, so etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt. Kein Wesen hatte ihn je so bezaubert wie sie, oder sollte er etwa sagen verzaubert? Noch immer starrte er Hermine an, sie wirkte wie ein Engel. Zart und sanft, aber doch irgendwie strahlte sie eine innere Stärke aus die ihn verblüffte. Am liebsten hätte er sie jetzt geküsst, jetzt und auf der Stelle hätte er sich am liebsten dem Moment hingegeben, doch er tat es nicht. Und so verging der Moment.

Wie er sie jetzt ansah, die Augen so grau und ein wenig traurig, doch glaubte sie den Blick auf ihrem Körper fühlen zu können. Nichts hätte sie sich jetzt lieber gewünscht als von ihm im Arm gehalten zu werden. Zu wissen das er stark war, sie wollte nicht das ihr die Zukunft Angst machte, aber genau so war es. Hermine wusste das er stark sein würde, für sie und für ihre gemeinsame Tochter, Karoly.


	15. Sweet Little Girl In Love Part Two

_Hm äh ... na ja man kann nicht immer Reviews bekommen oder??? *wein*_

_So Information: Meine Betaleserin ist zur Zeit auf Urlaub ... hähä das heißt äh bitte Fehler übersehen und ignorieren __J__ Das war der letzte Teil des 11. Kapitels, weiß noch nicht wann das 12 kommen wird ... aber sicher erst ... wenn ich mindestens einen Post habe ... den sonst sehe ich keinen Grund dafür das ich die Story noch weiter schreibe!_

Kapitel 11        „Sweet little girl in love" – Part Two

„Daddy ... warum siehst du Mommie so komisch an?" Draco erwachte aus seiner Starre und lächelte Karoly liebevoll an. „Willst du nicht sehen, was der Teddy kann?" fing Draco an um seine Tochter abzulenken „Schau drück mal hier rauf" er deutete auf ein Ohr des Bäres und wartete darauf das Karoly seine Anweisung ausführte. „I love you" hallte es durch den Raum als Karoly gedrückt hatte. „Wow!" rief die entzückte Karoly und strampelte mit dem Beinen, ein Zeichen dafür das Draco sie loslassen sollte. Dies tat er auch und Karoly hüpfte glücklich durch den Kerker.

Verlegen standen jetzt Hermine und Draco da, was sollten sie auch tun? Ihre Tochter hüpfte freudig herum und sie standen sich einfach gegenüber und taten und sprachen nichts. Wieder durchbohrte sein Blick Hermine, sie fühlte es und ein kalter Schauer rann über ihren Rücken. Ihr Herz hüpfte und ihr Puls beschleunigte sich ein wenig. Kurz schlug sie ihre Augen nieder, da die Verlegenheit sie übermannte. _„Sag was!"_ flehte Hermine im Stillen und verfluchte sich leise. _„Verdammt noch mal er ist der Vater deiner Tochter, tu was"_ hallte es in ihrem Kopf, doch sie tat nichts, sie sah ihn einfach nur an.

Draco beobachtete sie, er sah jede ihrer Bewegungen, jede Bewegung ihres Haares, sah wie sich ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte. „Erm" begann er, doch mehr bracht er nicht heraus. War es Verlegenheit? Schüchternheit? Oder wollte er einfach den Augenblick genießen und ihn nicht mit Wörtern zerstören? Dann plötzlich trat sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu, einfach so, doch schließlich versiegte ihr Mut und sie blieb vor ihm stehen.

„Muss gehen!" endlich brachte sie etwas heraus, doch es war das falsche. Ihre Gefühle wehrten sich dagegen zu gehen, doch ihr Verstand sprach eine ganz andere Sprache. Noch einmal sah sie in seine Augen, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf rief dann nach Karoly. 

_„Bitte geh nicht!"_ flehte es in ihm, am liebsten hätte er Hermine irgendwohin entführt, wo keiner sie kannte, wo sie ganz alleine waren. Doch er tat es nicht. Aus Angst? „Wir sehen uns dann beim Abendessen wieder" sprach Hermine, er wollte sie nicht beim Abendessen sehen, er wollte sie immer sehen, immer und überall. Zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit. Einfach rund um die Uhr. Doch er wusste das dies nicht ging, jedenfalls nicht jetzt.

Draco begleitete Hermine die Treppen hinauf, auf dem Arm hatte er Karoly, die sich an ihn kuschelte, als wäre er ihr Teddybär. „Oh Sirius." Flüsterte Hermine und deutete auf einen Hund der vor einem Bild saß. Der Hund verwandelte sich sofort in einen Menschen als er Hermine erkannt hatte. Karoly, die ihn erst jetzt bemerkte, bekam sofort leuchtende Augen und gab ihrem Vater ein Zeichen damit er sie los ließ. „Sirius.... Sirius" jubelte sie und rannte auf ihn zu. Er fing sie auf und lachte sie an. „Gehen wir spazieren? Bitte!" flehte Karoly den Animagus an und verzog ihre Lippen zu einem Schmollmund. „Hm ... ja. Hermine du erlaubst das ich deine Tochter entführe?" mit einem Zwinkern verschwanden die Beiden hinter einer Biegung und waren weg. Jetzt waren Hermine und Draco alleine, ganz alleine.

_„Wie schön sie doch ist"_ dachte der blonde Junge und ließ seinen Blick über ihren Körper schweifen. „Hermine ..." Kaum hatte er das Wort fertig gesprochen, lagen seine Lippen auf den ihren und sie verschmolzen zu einem zärtlichen Kuss.

Sie spürte wie ihr Puls sich beschleunigte und legte die Arme um ihn, nie wieder wollte sie ihn loslassen. Nie wieder. Hermine gab sich vollkommen dem Kuss hin und genoss den Augenblick. Sie wusste das sie kurz davor war sich in ihn zu verlieben, wenn es nicht schon geschehen war. Hinter dieser Slytherin – Schale lag ein verborgener, aber weicher Kern. 

Draco drückte die junge Frau noch näher an sich, ließ ihre Wärme auf ihn überströmen und gab ihr dafür seine. Sie tauschten Zärtlichkeit um Zärtlichkeit. Doch auch dieser Moment ging vorbei und sie lösten sich voneinander um Luft zu holen.

********

„Sirius du bist gemein!" schmollend setzte sich Karoly in den Schnee, sie hatten gerade eine Schneeball Schlacht gemacht und Sirius hatte gewonnen. Lachend ging der Mann auf das kleine Mädchen zu und hob sie hoch. „Ach Madame, wir werden doch nicht böse sein oder?" Noch immer lachend wirbelte Sirius seine kleine Freundin herum und ließ sich dann mit ihr in den Schnee fallen. Sie lagen einfach nur da und beobachteten die kleinen Schneeflocken die jetzt vom Himmel fielen. „Ich hab dich lieb Sirius" sprach Karoly plötzlich und sah den verdutzten Mann an. Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Ich hab dich auch lieb" flüsterte er und dachte darüber nach, über diese Worte, diese einfachen aber doch so viel bedeutenden Worte. Kinder konnten so bedingungslos lieben, so etwas verlernten erwachsene Menschen, schnell. Sirius bedauerte es plötzlich, seine einzige große Liebe vor Jahren verloren zu haben.

Sirius erinnerte sich zurück. Ja es war schon sehr lange her, zu lange. Es war kurz vor dem Tod von Harry's Eltern gewesen. Olivia hatte sie geheißen, Olivia Wyatt. Und er hatte sie geliebt, bei Gott wie sehr hatte er sie geliebt? Damals war sie eine gute Freundin von Lily gewesen, eine Muggel, aber sie war getötet worden wie ein Zauberer. Voldemort war es gewesen, ein vielleicht sogar zwei Monate vor James' und Lilys Tod. Es hatte ihn schwer getroffen, doch seine Freunde waren für ihn da gewesen und hatten ihn wieder aufgebaut. Dann als es ihm besser ging ... der nächste Schicksalsschlag. Lily und James, seine besten Freunde, einfach tot. Einfach so ermordet vom dunklen Lord. 

Seine Hände verkrampften sich und Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen, doch er unterdrückte sie, er wollte nicht vor Karoly weinen. Die Kleine hatte schon viel zu viel für ihr Alter durchgemacht. 

*******

„Ja äh also ... ich seh jetzt mal nach Karoly" stotterte Hermine, wandte sich um und lief weg. Verdutzt sah Draco ihr nach und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Er wusste das sie noch immer vor ihren Gefühlen davon rannte. Aber er wusste auch das sie es nicht mehr lange machen konnte, irgendwann musste sie sich ihren Gefühlen stellen. „Sie hat Angst" dachte sich der blonde Junge, wandte sich dann um und ging zurück in die Kerker.

Hermine hatte gar nicht die Absicht nach ihrer Tochter zu sehen, sie ging schnurstracks in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und ließ sich in einen kuscheligen Sessel fallen. Verwirrt starrte das braunhaarige Mädchen in die Flamen und auf die Schatten die das Feuer an die Wand warf. Viele Gedanken schwirrten in ihrem Kopf herum und sie wusste nicht wohin damit. Wie es ihr vorkam, war sie einige Stunden dort gesessen, doch dem war nicht so. Langsam stand sie auf und machte sich auf die Suche nach Karoly und Sirius.

Hermine hatte gefleht und gebetet, sie würde auf ihrer Suche auf Draco stoßen, nichts wünschte sie sich sehnlicher als von ihm geküsst zu werden. Doch das Schicksal war diesmal nicht auf ihrer Seite und so fand Hermine ihre Tochter, bevor sie Draco gesehen oder geküsst hatte. 

„Hey Hermine!" grüßte Sirius, der noch immer im Schnee lag, und stand auf. „Karoly du bist ja total durchnässt ... Sirius .." Hermines Augen flackerten böse doch bevor sie zu einer Tirade ansetzen konnte, hatte Sirius sein freundlichstes Lächeln aufgesetzt und Karoly sich an sie geschmiegt, Hermine vergass ihren Zorn und ihre Sorge. „Hm es ist bald Zeit fürs Essen ... ich werde Karoly noch umziehen. Bis später Sirius!" verabschiedete sich Hermine und ging, ihre Tochter im Arm, zurück zum Schloss.

„Und was habt ihr so gemacht?" fragte Hermine das kleine braunhaarige Mädchen während sie andere Klamotten suchte. „Wir haben fangen gespielt .. Sirius hat gewonnen ..." sprach das Mädchen traurig darüber das sie verloren hatte, doch dann hellte sich ihre Miene schlagartig auf „Er hat gesagt das er mich lieb hat" Erstaunt wandte sich Hermine ihrer Tochter zu, sie kannte die Geschichte, Sirius hatte sie Harry erzählt und der wiederum ihr und Ron, da er sich Sorgen um seinen Paten gemacht hatte. Ihre Gedanken verdrängend setzte Hermine ein gehässiges Lächeln auf und sprach „Ach sind wir etwa verliebt Miss Karoly?" Karoly fragte aber „Was ist verliebt?" Hermine setzte sich neben die Kleine und sagte „Das ist sehr kompliziert .. ich erkläre es dir wenn du älter und größer bist .." 

Doch Karoly ließ nicht locker und so fing Hermine schließlich an zu erklären. „Ich kann dir aber nur erklären was äh ja Liebe ist ... obwohl man das nicht erklären kann .. da man es selber erleben muss um es zu kapieren" „Jetzt erklär schon Mommie" fuhr Karoly sie ungeduldig an. „Liebe ist äh wie soll ich sagen? Aufopferung, Mitgefühl ... hm ja äh also so ähm ... Liebe ist zu kompliziert um es zu erklären Karoly" verzweifelt strich sich Hermine eine Strähne, ihrer braunen Haare hinter ein Ohr und lächelte ihre Tochter an. „Liebst du Daddy?" die Frage kam völlig unerwartet und Hermine war total überrumpelt. „Hm äh tja äh .... ähm .." stotternd, kein Wort herausbringend war sie dem Störenfried der jetzt an die Tür klopfte sehr dankbar.

„Störe ich?" Ron steckte seinen feuerroten Schopf durch die Tür und grinste Hermine und Karoly an. „Nein ... nein .." stotterte Hermine, stand auf und nahm jetzt das nächst beste Kleid um es ihrer kleinen Tochter anzuziehen. „Oh gut ... also Harry und ich gehen jetzt essen ... sollen wir auf euch warten oder kommt ihr nach?" „Hm wir kommen schon .. sind gerade fertig geworden" gab die braunhaarige junge Frau zum besten und reichte Karoly die Hand.

********

„Ach was ich noch fragen wollte Karoly ..." Hermine grinste die Kleine, neben sich fies an, als sie Richtung Saal gingen. „Du bist in Sirius verliebt ... meine kleine Maus .." „Aber Mommie? Wie kann ich in Sirius verliebt sein, wenn er doch schon so alt ist und ich nicht weiß was Liebe ist?" Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln dachte sich dann aber leise „_Und du bist es doch, meine kleine Prinzessin."_


	16. Honour Love And Friendship

_Hm ja das 12.Kapitel. Hoffe es gefällt euch._

Kapitel 12        „Honour love and friendship"

********

„Und wie waren die Ferien so?" Lavender stieg lässig aus dem Zug und umarmte zuerst Hermine und drückte dann Harry einen Schmatzer auf die Wange. Dann wandte sich Lavender, der kleinen Karoly zu und grinste sie an. „Und wie gefielen dir deine Geschenke?" Lavender zwinkerte und Karoly strahlte sie an und sprach „Toll ... alle waren toll .... ich hab eine Katze von Mommie bekommen ..." Interessiert hob Lavender eine Augenbraue und ließ dann den Blick über den kleinen Teddy wandern, den Karoly in der Hand hielt. „Von wem hast du den diesen Teddy?" Die Augen des kleinen braunhaarigen Mädchen strahlten noch heller als zuvor und sie rief „Von Daddy .." „Soso .. von deinem Daddy ... ich gehe davon aus  Hermine ..." „Wo ist überhaupt Parvati?" unterbrach Hermine verlegen und tat so als würde sie nach dem anderen Mädchen sehen. Lavender schüttelte den Kopf und sprach „Ich hab euch doch eine Eule geschickt oder?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf und nahm seine Freundin  in den Arm „Ah ihr habt mich also ertappt ... ich wusste doch das ich was vergessen hatte ..." Lächelnd verschloss Harry ihr ihre Lippen mit einem zärtlichen Kuss.

Ein Rütteln an Lavenders Umhang, brachte die zwei Verliebten wieder auf den Boden zurück. „Ihr küsst, wie Mommie und Daddy ..." „Ach deine Mommie und dein Daddy küssen sich?" Hermine lief rot an und überlegte sich einen Spruch um in der Erde zu versinken. „Ähm ... hehe .." stotterte sie und ging ein wenig schneller, sie konnte gar nicht schnell genug ins Schloss kommen. „Wann?" wollte Lavender wissen und sah zu Harry, doch der zuckte nur mit den Achseln und meinte „Hm frag mich nicht ... ich weiß nicht mal wer der Vater ist ..." „Hat sie jemanden geküsst während du dabei warst?" „Äh ja, beim Essen ... einmal Malfoy ..." dann ging Harry ein Licht auf „Malfoy? Malfoy ist der Vater von Karoly ..." „Scht!" wies Lavender ihren Freund an „Es braucht nicht gleich die ganze Schule zu wissen" mit gemischten Gefühlen nickte Harry und hielt seinen Mund.

„Hermine wieso hast du es mir nicht gesagt?" Hermine blickte neben sich, Harry war jetzt neben ihr und hielt mühsam mit ihr Schritt, Lavender und Karoly folgten lachend hinter ihnen. „Was?" „Frag nicht so dumm!" unterbrach Harry sie und sah sie ein wenig zornig an. „Genau deswegen" murmelte das Mädchen, „Ich wusste das du ausflippen würdest, außerdem war ich mir bis vor kurzem auch noch gar nicht sicher." „Weiß Malfoy davon?" Hermine antwortete nicht und sah stur gerade aus, darauf bedacht niemanden anzurempeln. „Du weißt das er ein schlechter Vater sein wird? Du weißt das er ein Anhänger Voldemorts ist." „Er ist kein Anhänger Voldemorts .... du kennst ihn nicht" „Achja? Und du kennst ihn natürlich ... er wird dir weh tun Hermine" „Er wird mir nicht weh tun ... du kennst die Zukunft nicht Harry" Hermine blieb jetzt ruckartig stehen und fuhr fort „Ja du hast gar keine Ahnung von der Zukunft ... weil du noch immer in der Vergangenheit lebst" „Liebst du ihn?" „Liebst du Lavender?" kam die Gegenfrage und beide sahen sich erstaunt und böse in die Augen, so hatten sie sich noch nie gestritten.

Lavender sah erstaunt von einem zum anderen. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, bei Hermine und Ron war so ein Streit alltäglich, aber Hermine und Harry? Sie waren die besten Freund, schon so lange, sie hatten sich gegenseitig geholfen .. wollten sie jetzt ihre Freundschaft durch einen dummen, unnötigen Streit gefährden?

„Hört auf zu streiten!" fuhr das schwarzhaarige Mädchen dazwischen „Karoly zu liebe, wenn ihr es nicht so tun würdet" murmelte sie dann noch und nahm das kleine Mädchen, das traurig drein blickte auf den Arm. „Warum streitest du mit Onkel Harry?" „Wir streiten nicht .... wir haben nur eine kleine Diskussion" „Diskussion? Das nennst du eine Diskussion?" schrie Harry jetzt und war knallrot im Gesicht. Dann ohne es zu wollen sprudelten die Worte aus seinem Mund und er bereute es. „Entweder Er oder Ich" 

Geschockt blickte Hermine ihren Freund an. Hatte er sie soeben vor ein Ultimatum gestellt? Ja das hatte er. „Das kannst du nicht tun. Du darfst so etwas nicht tun. Du kannst mich nicht einfach vor ein Ultimatum stellen. Auch wenn du Harry Potter bist, der Junge der lebt ... du  ... du meinst es ernst oder?" erschrocken betrachtete sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck, wandte sich dann um und rannte davon.

„Was hat Mommie den?" „Sie ist traurig Kleines" erklärte Lavender und strich Karoly eine Locke aus der Stirn. „Hat Onkel Harry sie traurig gemacht?" „Ja ... leider" flüsterte die schwarzhaarige, ließ Harry stehen und ging mit Karoly im Arm, Richtung Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. 

*******

„Was? Malfoy? Oh mein Gott!" Ron schlug sich die Hand gegen die Stirn und wandte sich zum Gehen, Hermine brauchte jetzt jemanden der ihr den Marsch blies. „Wo willst du hin Ron?" kam die Frage von Harry, der seinem besten Freund alles erzählt hatte. „Ähm zu Hermine ... ich wollte ..." doch Harry unterbrach den rothaarigen Jungen „Ich hab sie vor ein Ultimatum gestellt." „Du hast was? Bist du verrückt?" schrie Ron seinen grünäugigen Freund an. „Was? Was war daran so falsch?" „Falsch ist das sie sich für Malfoy entscheiden wird ... wenn sie ihn liebt ... ich gehe davon aus das sie es auch nur wegen Karoly machen würde – schließlich ist sie seine Tochter" mutmaßte Ron und setzte sich schockiert und nachdenklich auf sein Bett. „Ron ich kann es noch immer nicht verstehen, was daran falsch gewesen sein kann?!" „Harry – sie wird sich gegen dich entscheiden – schau Hermine ist kein kleines Mädchen mehr, das war sie auch nie. Sie kann auf sich aufpassen und er wird ihr nicht wehtun" „Und wenn doch? Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, sie leiden zu sehen" 

„So ist das also – du machst dir Sorgen um sie, aber trotzdem hättest du nicht sagen sollen Er oder Ich, du solltest mit ihr reden, bevor es zuspät ist" meinte Ron ernst und streckte sich jetzt auf seinem Bett aus. „Wenn es das nicht schon ist" flüsterte der rothaarige Junge, als sein Freund den Raum verließ.

„Hey Vorsicht mit dem Zauberstab" rief Lavender ihrer kleinen „Nichte" zu („" weil sie ja nicht wirklich ihre Nichte ist) und bereute es schön langsam so ein Geschenk ausgesucht zu haben. „Ich verwandle dich jetzt in einen Frosch" lachte Karoly und rannte zu der schwarzhaarigen jungen Frau. „Oh Hilfe! Hilfe, zu Hilfe. Die Kleine Karoly will mich verwandeln" gespielt ängstlich rannte Lavender vor dem kleinen Mädchen davon und ließ sich dann schließlich doch fangen. „Hihi – du bist lustig Tante Lavender – viel lustiger als Mommie" kicherte Karoly hinter vorgehaltener Hand. „Ach deine Mommie hat zur Zeit sehr viele Sorgen – das wird schon wieder" lächelnd drückte Lavender die kleine, wie ihre eigene Tochter, an sich.

Harry rannte durch das ganze Schloss um Hermine zu suchen, im Geiste bereitete er so was wie eine Rede vor. Sollte er sich entschuldigen? Konnte er sich dafür überhaupt entschuldigen? In Gedanken versunken trat er in die Bibliothek ein und sah sich nach Hermine um. Nach einer Weile sah er sie, in einer Ecke stehen, ein Buch in der Hand.

Hermine versuchte sich zu konzentrieren – doch sie konnte nicht. Noch immer schwirrten ihr die Worte Er oder Ich im Kopf herum und das behinderte sie beim Lernen. Wie hatte er nur so etwas von ihr verlangen können? Wo sie ihn doch so sehr liebte, so wie eine Schwester einen Bruder liebt. Schon lange liebte sie ihn nicht mehr als Freund, als platonischen Freund. Vor einem Jahr war ihre Beziehung auf eine höhere Stufe gewandert, mit Harry hatte sie über alles reden können. Über alles, nur nicht über Gefühle. Immer wieder hatte sie ihre Gefühle wegen ihm im Zaum gehalten, da sie wusste das er darauf nicht sagen könnte, da er ein etwas verklemmter Mensch war. Naja jetzt konnte ihm ja Lavender helfen, diese Verklommenheit abzuschütteln. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, es war nicht fair, jetzt alles an Lavender auszulassen. Kurz blickte sie auf und sah sich im Raum um. Ihr Blick fiel auf einen dunkelhaarigen Jungen, der sie anstarrte. _„Harry"_ dachte sie.

Sie hatte ihn gesehen, okay jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr. Langsam ging Harry Potter auf seine Freundin zu und sah sie durchdringend an. „Hermine – es ... es tut mir leid" entschuldigte er sich und sah sie flehend an. Ihm war klar, das niemand so schnell verzeihen würde – überhaupt so etwas das er getan oder gesagt hatte. Aber war ihm auch klar das niemand so etwas gesagt hätte. Niemand, außer ihm König-der-Kränker-Potter.

Hermine versuchte zu lächeln, schließlich brachte sie es zusammen und sprach „Heißt das, das du dich mit ihm vertragen wirst?" Harry zog eine Grimasse und sagte „Ich werde es versuchen – ehrlich." „Warum entschuldigst du dich?" Hermine sah ihren Freund forsch an und wartete ungeduldig auf eine Antwort. „Ich ähm – hab mit Ron gesprochen" Verlegen grinste Harry und fuhr fort „Hm er hat gesagt du würdest dich auf alle Fälle für Draco entscheiden – schon alleine wegen Karoly – würdest du das?" Hermine schwieg und Harry grinste „Du würdest es – du liebst ihn" Erschrocken sah Hermine Harry an – wusste er etwa mehr als sie? Oder wollte er sie jetzt nur verunsichern? „Du weißt es nur nicht" vollendete der struppelhaarige Junge, nahm Hermine das Buch aus der Hand und räumte es weg. Dann hakte er sie bei sich unter und gemeinsam verließen sie die Bibliothek.

********


	17. Just Say: I Love You

_Ähm ja ein Kommentar, okay ... wenn ihr nicht mehr lesen wollt dann sagt es dann schreib ich nicht mehr weiter :)_

****

**Kapitel 13      „Just Say: I Love You"**

Hermine und Harry betraten hinter einander den Gemeinschaftsraum. Kaum waren sie im Raum, rauschte Lavender die Treppe herunter und rief „Habt ihr euch vertragen?" als beide nickten, wedelte das Mädchen mit einer Pergamentrolle und als Hermine sie fragend an sah murmelte sie „Von Parvati" Lavender reichte Hermine das Stück Pergament, diese öffnete es und las vor „Hey, ich hm wie soll ich es sagen, ich werde erst später kommen. Ich weiß nicht wann, und ich darf euch jetzt auch nicht erzählen warum, hat Dumbledore gesagt. Ich sage nur soviel das ich hier sicher bin und es mir gut geht. Sagt Ron das ich ihn liebe. Eure Parvati" Hermines Stimme zitterte als sie die letzten Sätze vorlas, tausende Gedanken schossen ihr in den Kopf, jede könnte stimmen. „Ich ... hat .. Ron?" Lavender nickte und Tränen schimmerten auf ihrer Wange. „Wo ist er?" stumm deutete das schwarzhaarige Mädchen nach draußen. „Es geht ihm miserabel – er macht sich Sorgen." „Die machen wir uns alle" stellte Harry richtig und drückte seine Freundin an sich. 

„Sie wird schon kommen Herm, mach dir keine Sorgen um Parvati" „Es ist nicht Parvati die mir Sorgen macht, sondern eher Ron" Die Sorgen waren berechtigt, seit der Pergamentrolle hatte er kein Wort mehr verloren – überhaupt sprach er nur mehr im Unterricht und das auch sehr sparsam. „Er liebt sie – das wird schon wieder Herm" sprach Harry leise auf die verzweifelte Hermine ein und nahm dann auch sie in den Arm.

In der Nacht, Hermine lag noch lange wach in ihrem Bett, morgen würde wieder der Unterricht beginnen, was sollte sie mit Karoly machen? Da fiel ihr wieder Sirius ein, er würde sicher auf sie aufpasse, er mochte die Kleine, genauso wie alle anderen auch. 

„Mommie? Bist du munter?" kam die verschlafene Frage von Karoly. „Ja – aber du solltest schlafen" „Ich konnte nicht ..." „Hattest du einen schlechten Traum?" das kleine Mädchen nickte und schlüpfte zu Hermine unter die Bettdecke. „Was hast du den geträumt?" „Du hast mich alleine gelassen – ganz alleine. Aber dann ist Daddy gekommen" Erschrocken weiteten sie Hermines Augen, jetzt hatte sogar schon ihre kleine Tochter diese Albträume. „Ich werde das Sandmännchen verzaubern, wenn es dir noch einmal so einen bösen Traum schickt" Karoly kicherte, wurde dann aber sofort wieder ernst „Mommie versprichst du mir das du mich nie alleine lässt?" „Ich verspreche es dir, ich hab dich lieb Karoly" „Ich hab dich auch lieb, Mommie. Gute Nacht!" Sekunden später waren Mutter und Tochter in den erlösenden Schlaf gefallen.

********

„Herm, wach auf" Lavender schüttelte ihre Freundin sanft wach, darauf bedacht Karoly nicht zu wecken. „Komm frühstücken" verschlafen nickte Hermine und stand vorsichtig auf. „Karoly?" „Lass sie schlafen – ihr wird schon nichts passieren solange wir unten sind" „Ja aber sie muss doch auch was essen" erwiderte Hermine, doch Lavender meinte „Wir können ihr ja was mit nehmen" zufrieden mit dem Vorschlag ihrer Freundin, schlüpfte Hermine in ihre Kleider und wenige Minuten später saßen die beiden Mädchen auch schon am Tisch.

********

_„Ich finde dich" _dröhnte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Karoly presste sich beide Hände gegen die Stirn und versuchte diese böse Stimme zu verbannen, aus ihrem Kopf zu jagen, doch diese Schlangenähnliche Stimme blieb und raubte ihr den Schlaf. _„Ich werde ich töten" _„Mommie? Wo bist du?" weinte das kleine Mädchen und versteckte sich unter der Bettdecke. Wo war bloß ihre Mommie? Wieso hatte sie sie alleine gelassen? Sie hatte ihr doch versprochen bei ihr zu bleiben. Wieder und immer wieder hörte Karoly diese seltsame Stimme und immer und immer wieder gab es ihr einen Stich als die Stimme sprach_. _„Lass mich!" befahl die Kleine schließlich, doch die Stimme sprach weiter_. „Ich werde deine Mutter töten_" meinte sie gehässig. „Mommie, wo bist du?" schrie Karoly, doch ihre Mommie kam nicht. _„Na ist sie nicht hier? Sie sollte besser auf dich aufpassen, kleine Karoly"_ „Wer bist du?" „_Dein schlimmster Feind_" war die Antwort, Karoly war noch zu klein um dies zu verstehen also fragte sie „Feind? Was ist ein Feind?" Die Stimme lachte, ein grausames Lachen _„Sagen wir so, ich bin ein böser Mann der deine ganze Familie ausrotten will"_ „Wieso?" weinte Karoly wieder und kuschelte sich noch viel tiefer in die Decke. Es machte ihr Angst das sie die Gestalt, der die Stimme gehörte, nicht sehen konnte_. „Oh du suchst mich? Du wirst mich nicht finden, niemand wird das_" wieder lachte der böse Mann, er lachte sie aus, weil sie so hilflos war, Karoly wurde böse. „Lass mich in Ruhe, geh weg" schrie sie, doch wieder verschwand die Stimme nicht. 

********

„Karoly, Karoly was ist?" „Mommie, Mommie da war eine Stimme ....... ein böser Mann" Suchend ließ Hermine ihre Augen durch das Zimmer wandern, doch sie konnte nichts finden. Obwohl sie verwirrt war und ihr Herz klopfte, zwang sie sich zur Ruhe. „Ein Mann war hier?" Karoly schüttelte den Kopf und verbesserte ihre Mutter „In meinem Kopf, er war in meinem Kopf, er hat fürchterliche Dinge gesagt – oh Mommie ich hab solche Angst." „Es war ein Traum, Liebling" versuchte die Ältere ihre junge Tochter zu trösten. „Nein, Mommie es war kein Traum – ganz sicher nicht" Nachdenklich runzelte Hermine die Stirn und überlegte. Wenn es wirklich kein Traum war ...... was sollte sie tun wenn es so wäre? Sie wusste es nicht. „Ich werde etwas dagegen unternehmen, okay?" versprach die große braunhaarige, küsste ihrer Tochter dann die Stirn und meinte „So und jetzt gehst du was essen, Tante Lavender hat dir was mit gebracht."

********

„Meister? Ihr habt nach mir verlangt?" Marcus Flint kniete vor dem dunklen Lord und wartete auf ein Zeichen um aufstehen zu können. „Steh auf mein junger Todesser. Ich habe eine wichtige Aufgabe für dich zu erledigen, du wirst nach Hogwarts gehen" Erstaunt und verwirrt betrachtete Marcus den Lord. „Aber ... Meister was soll ich dort?" „Nicht so ungeduldig. Ich will das du diese Granger und ihre Tochter im Auge behältst" „Aber Dumbledore wird mir nicht vertrauen, er weiß das ich Ihnen angehöre" Der dunkle Lord lachte auf und seine roten Augen leuchteten noch stärker als zuvor „Dieser alte Narr? Er ist nicht nachtragend. Er wird dich aufnehmen, aber du musst deine Rolle gut spielen. Er ist nicht dumm, genau wie alle anderen Lehrer" „Entschuldigen sie Mylord aber ich verstehe noch immer nicht ganz" Marcus wechselte ungeduldig von einem Bein auf das andere und wartete „Ganz einfach, du wirst verletzt nach Hogwarts gehen und um Asyl bitten, er wird dich einlassen" „Ja Mylord, aber McGonagall und Snape? Snape kennt mich sehr gut, schließlich war ich einmal sein Schüler" „Mach dir keine Sorgen um Severus, er ist genauso ein Narr wie Dumbledore" 

Voldemort rief einige andere Todesser zu sich und gab ihnen schnell einige Befehle. Erschrocken wich Flint einige Schritte zurück und hielt den Atem an. „Aber Mylord" Der dunkle Lord grinste und entblösste einige spitze Zähne. „Ja aber wir wollen doch das alles so echt wie möglich wirkt oder? Fangt an!" Alles was man dann noch hörte waren die Schreie des Gepeinigten.

********

„Lavender? Kannst du kurz auf Karoly aufpassen? Ich muss mal in die Bibliothek. Lavender grinste ihre Freundin an und Hermine ging von dannen. „Wo geht Mommie den hin?" „In die Bibliothek Schätzchen" „Oh" das kleine Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern und spielte weiter.

Hier musste doch irgendwo etwas sein, irgend ein Anhaltspunkt, nur ein kleiner, winzig klein. Aber Hermine fand nichts. Alles was sie fand waren ein paar verstaubte Bücher, in denen aber nicht das gewünschte aufschien. Plötzlich legten sich zwei Hände um ihre Augen. „Ähm ... Brad? George? Freddie? Hayden? Ryan? Harry? Ron? Draco?" „Oh wie schön das ich immerhin Platz 8 belege" schnaubte Draco und zog Hermine mit sich, in eine dunkle Ecke der Bücherei. „Wir müssen reden Draco" der Junge nickte ernsthaft und Hermine löste sich aus seiner Umarmung, da sie sonst nicht normal denken konnte. „Karoly hört Stimmen" „Traum?" rätselte Draco, doch Hermine verneinte. „Es ist etwas anderes .... ich glaube das es Voldemort ist" „Hm .. was will er von dir und Karoly?" „Du meinst von uns" verbesserte die braunhaarige und Draco konnte einige Tränen schimmern sehen. „Hermine, nicht weinen, es wird alles wieder gut, solange wir uns haben" versuchte er sie zu trösten und zog sie an sich heran. „Ich hab Angst das ihr etwas passiert Draco, ich würde es mir nie verzeihen wenn er ihr etwas antun würde" „Ja ich weiß, ich auch nicht" Tröstend strich er ihr durchs Haar und drückte sie noch fester an sich. Als das Schluchzen ein wenig verebbt war flüsterte er „Ich liebe dich Hermine", langsam senkte er dann seinen Kopf und küsste sie zärtlich.


	18. Angels And Girlfriends

Kapitel 14                „Angels and Girlfriends"

Blutüberströmt kroch er voran, nie hätte er gedacht das der Lord ihn so zu richten würde. Schon gar nicht für die Durchführung eines simplen Planes. Flint wusste das er sich schon auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts befand, nicht weit vom Schloss entfernt war. Verdammt, warum sah ihn den keiner? Es war doch noch hell. Marcus war erschöpft er konnte nicht mehr weiter und ließ sich fallen. Der weiße Schnee nahm sofort die Farbe des Blutes an und Marcus rollte sich auf den Rücken um es nicht sehen zu müssen.

Er hörte sie nicht, als sie durch den Schnee auf ihn zu stapfte, doch er sah sie als sie ihren Kopf über den seinen beugte und ihn begutachtete. Dieses Gesicht hatte er schon früher oft gesehen, aber eigentlich nie richtig wahr genommen. Ihr Name war ihm entfallen, doch dann sah er ihre roten Haare und einige kleine Sommersprossen auf ihrer Nase und flüsterte „Weasley".

Sie hörte ihren Nachnamen, wie er ihn krächzte und in ihr regte sich das Bedürfnis ihm zu helfen. Tragen konnte sie ihn nicht, dazu war er zu schwer und auch zu groß. Inzwischen war es schon wieder ein wenig dunkler geworden und so schickte Virginia Weasley einige rote Funken in die Luft und betete das jemand sie sehen würde.

Während sie auf Hilfe wartete besah sie sich seine Wunden genauer, er musst wirklich sehr gelitten haben. „Wer hat dich so zu gerichtet?" „Er ... er der .." seine Stimme versagte ihm den Dienst und er stöhnte. „Nun gut, das soll Professor Dumbledore später mit dir klären" leise fügte Ginny dann noch hinzu „Ich hoffe jedenfalls das jemand kommt und mir hilft" „Schwebezauber" krächzte Flint und fragte sich ob sie ihn erkannt hatte. 

Ginny klatschte sich die Hand gegen die Stirn, das sie da nicht selbst drauf gekommen war. Doch jetzt war es zu spät, wenn sie jetzt gehen würden, würden andere sie nur umsonst suchen. Flint wollte aufstehen, doch Ginny drückte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zurück und schalt ihn „Bleib liegen Flint"

Sie hatte ihn also erkannt, dieses Engelsgeschöpf hatte ihn erkannt. „Ginny?" sie hörten eine vertraute Stimme, jedenfalls kannte Flint diese Stimme von früher. „Noch ein Weasley" keuchte Marcus und wollte wieder aufstehen doch Ginny ließ dies nicht zu. „Was ist passiert?" fragte Ron seine kleine Schwester. „Hab ihn hier gefunden, hast du die roten Funken gesehen?" Der andere rothaarige Junge nickte und kniete neben Marcus Flint nieder. 

„Flint" stieß er hervor als er sein gegenüber erkannte. „Kann er aufstehen?" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und sagte „Ich hätte ja einen Schwebezauber angewendet aber da hatte ich schon die roten Funken gesprüht." „Ist schon gut Gin" Ron murmelte einige Worte und plötzlich schwebte Flint einen guten Meter über dem Boden. „Lasst mich bloss nicht fallen" knurrte Flint und Ginny grinste „Gehässig wie eh und je"

********

Noch immer lehnte Hermine an Dracos Schulter, die Tränen waren getrocknet und das Geständnis verarbeitet. „Draco" sie setzte gerade zu einem Bekenntnis an als die Bücherei Tür aufgerissen wurde und Ron seinen Kopf hineinsteckte. „Schnell, Hermine, Malfoy ihr sollt zu Dumbledore" Die beiden Verliebten nickten und gingen hinter Ron her.

„Was ist los?" „Ginny hat Flint verletzt auf unserem Gelände entdeckt" „Flint? Marcus Flint? Ist er nicht ein Todesser?" Draco runzelte die Stirn und dachte angestrengt nach. Ron aber zuckte nur mit den Schultern und trat in Dumbledores Büro ein. „Ah da sind ja zwei unserer Vertrauensschüler" „Wo ist den Flint?" „Er ist auf der Krankenstation Hermine, Miss Weasley ist bei ihm" „Für was brauchen sie uns Professor?" die Frage kam von Draco. „Ich will das ihr Beide ein wenig auf ihn achtet" „Professor es kursiert das Gerücht herum das Marcus Flint ein Todesser ist" „Genau deshalb sollt ihr ihn ein wenig beobachten" „Und Sie Mr Weasley, achten Sie bitte auf Ihre Schwester" „Wieso?" 

„Naja ich meine sie ist ein Mädchen, er ein Junge" Dumbledore wurde rot und Hermine und Draco grinsten sich an. „Also ja da braucht man doch nichts erklären oder?" Ron der noch immer nicht ganz wusste was Sache war, sah den Direktor nur verwirrt an. „Wissen Sie was äh sie passen einfach ein wenig auf Ihre Schwester auf" „Ja, Professor" Ron nickte und grübelnd verließ er das Zimmer, Hermine und Draco waren ihm dicht auf den Fersen. 

„Wir sollten gleich mal nach ihm sehen" meinte der blonde Junge, wandte sich dann an Ron und meinte „Wir passen schon auf deine Schwester auf Weasley, pass du lieber auf Karoly auf" Hermine grinste und fügte noch hinzu „Ja bitte pass auf das Harry und Lavender ihr keine Scherze, Tricks und sonstiges beibringen" Ron grinste und stieg die Treppen hinauf während die anderen zwei den Korridor entlang gingen.

„Glaubst du Voldemort hat ihn geschickt?" Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und sprach „Ich weiß es nicht, gut möglich." „Wenn er es war, dann also wir könnten doch nachprüfen ob er ein Todesser ist oder? Er hat doch sicher dieses Zeichen auf seinem Arm" „Das dunkle Mal? Nein das glaube ich nicht, Flint muss vorher irgendeine Prüfung bestehen um ganz Teil von Voldemorts Mannschaft zu werden" Hermine unterbrach ihren Freund „Du glaubst das dies seine Prüfung ist?" Draco nickte und öffnete die Tür zum Krankensaal.

„Hey Ginny" grüßte Hermine und musterte nebenbei Marcus Flint. Sie kannte ihn nur als den rauen Quidditch Spieler, der alles tat um zu gewinnen, doch jetzt als er so dalag, regte sich Mitleid in ihr. „Ginny wenn du willst kannst du gehen, Draco und ich werden ein Auge auf ihn haben" Ginny schüttelte ihren Kopf, wobei ihre rote „Weasley"-Mähne hin und her flog. „Nein, ich werde mich schon um ihn kümmern" „Aber Ginny, wir haben Anweisungen ..." begann Hermine und Draco vollendete ihren Satz „ ... von Dumbledore". Unschlüssig stand Ginny auf, um sich sofort wieder zu setzen. „Nein, ich bleibe bei ihm" Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf und fragte dann „Wie lange schläft er schon?" „Seit wir ihn her gebracht haben" „Wir?" „Ron und ich, ich hab ihn verletzt vor gefunden und rote Funken gesprüht und darauf ist Ron gekommen". Hermine stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus, „das heißt du warst alleine mit diesem Todesser?" „Er hat mir nichts getan" „Ja, aber was wäre wenn seine Freunde dich angegriffen hätten? Sicher hatte er einen Zauberstab ... er hätte dich .." Draco legte seiner Freundin, beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und unterbrach so die Tirade.

„Er ist kein Todesser, er hat kein Dunkles Mal am Arm" „Ginny, er braucht kein Mal um ein Todesser sein zu können. Ich kann es nicht fassen ... du kennst ihn doch nicht .. er hätte dir sonst was antun können" „Hermine halt die Klappe. Er hat mir nichts angetan und ... und ja was ist mit dir und Malfoy? Wer sagt den das er kein Todesser ist? Er könnte dir auch alles mögliche antun." „Das ist doch absurd, außerdem tut das jetzt nichts zur Sache." „Oh doch Hermine, ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, ich kann tun und machen was ich will." Mit diesen Worten stürmte Virginia aus dem Saal und ließ eine geschockte Hermine zurück. 

„Es tut mir leid Draco" entschuldigte sich das braunhaarige Mädchen kurze Zeit später, doch der wehrte nur ab „Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, du kannst ja nichts dafür" „Ja aber Ginny" „Lass sie, sie ist durcheinander." „Ja, aber wieso ist sie jetzt auf einmal so tief mit Flint verbunden?" „Oh Hermine, sie hat Mitleid mit ihm. Fühlt sich für ihn irgendwie verantwortlich" Draco sah Hermine in die Augen und flüsterte dann „Vielleicht verliebt sie sich in ihn" „Er würde ihr nur weh tun, er ist ein Anhänger Voldemorts" Doch Hermines Feststellung brachte den blonden Jungen nicht aus dem Konzept. „Wenn er sich auch in sie verliebt, wird er ihr nicht weh tun und wir haben einen weiteren Verbündeten" „Aber Draco du kannst sie zu diesen Gefühlen nicht zwingen" Der Blonde nickte und grinste dann „Das werde ich auch nicht brauchen" nach diesen Worten wanderte er zu einem der Fenster und sah hinaus. 

„Nachtwache müssen wir nicht schieben oder?" Draco schüttelte nach der Frage seiner Freundin den Kopf und grinste sie dann frech an. „Obwohl eine Nacht nur mit dir ..." Hermine stieß ihm mit dem Ellbogen sanft in die Hüfte. „Draco!" schalt sie ihn, konnte sich aber ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Was?" er sah sie entschuldigend an und murmelte ihr dann ins Ohr „Wir könnten ja schon mal zum Üben beginnen" Sofort wurde Hermine krebsrot im Gesicht und wandte sich ab. „Aber Minchen du wirst doch nicht rot im Gesicht sein oder?" neckte er sie und stand dann von seinem Sessel auf. 

„Es ist spät und Mr. Flint schläft, Sie können gehen" Madam Pomfrey sprach diese erlösenden Worte und Hermine stand von ihrem Sessel auf. Alle Gliedmaßen taten ihr weh, also schüttelte sie sie ein wenig und ließ sich dann von Draco durch die Tür schieben. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie wie müde sie doch war, kaum fähig sich noch auf den Beinen zu halten. „Hey Hermine, du wirst mir doch nicht einschlafen oder?" Hermine lächelte nur schwach und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. „Oh mein Gott, warte ich trage dich"

Als Draco sie hochhob bemerkte er das sie sehr schlank war, sofort schmiegte sich das Mädchen in seine Arme und schloss die Augen. „Hey nicht einschlafen" Hermine nickte gehorsam und rieb sich die Augen, dann umschlang sie seinen Hals mit ihren Armen. Die Müdigkeit stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, die Augen wirkten glasig, die Haare ein wenig zerzaust und die Wangen leicht rosa. Im Augenblick kam sie ihm so begehrenswert vor wie noch nie. Draco schluckte und ging tapfer weiter, nichts wollte er jetzt mehr als stehen zu bleiben und sie einfach nur zu halten, doch für sie würde es wahrscheinlich die reinste Folter sein, da sie schon wieder kurz vorm einschlafen war. Also ging Draco weiter und setzte sie schließlich vor dem Porträt des Gryffindor Turms ab. 

„Gute Nacht Hermine! Du schaffst es doch noch rein oder?" tapfer nickte das Mädchen und nannte das Passwort. Bevor sie eintrat wandte sie sich jedoch noch einmal um und sah ihn an. „Gute Nacht!" flüsterte sie und einen Augenblick später lag sie in seinen Armen und sie küssten sich. Draco legte alle Zärtlichkeit, alle Liebe in diesen Kuss, alles was er ihr geben wollte, sagen wollte, wurde durch diesen Kuss ausgedruckt.

Atemlos lösten sie sich voneinander und jeder ging seines Weges.

********

Wütend lag Ginny in ihrem Bett. Was dachte sich Hermine überhaupt? Dauernd wurde sie von ihr kritisiert, sie war doch schon groß genug um auf sich selbst aufzupassen. Eifersüchtig, ja Hermine musste eifersüchtig auf sie sein. Ginny dachte weiter darüber nach, doch dann kam ihr der Gedanke das Hermine das alles doch nur gut meinte und das rothaarige Mädchen verwarf ihre „Rachegedanken" wieder. Stattdessen dachte sie jetzt an Flint. 

Ja sie hatte ihn schon früher sexy gefunden, aber da war sie noch viel zu eingenommen von Harry Potter gewesen. Außerdem war sie ja eine Gryffindor und er war ein Slytherin gewesen. Trotzdem fand sie es absurd das Flint ein Anhänger Voldemorts sein sollte. Auf jeden Fall würde sie besser aufpassen und ihren Zauberstab immer in Reichweite haben.

********

Hatten sie ihn also endlich alleine gelassen. Flint hatte keineswegs die ganze Zeit über geschlafen, nein er hatte auch ihren Gesprächen gelauscht und sehr interessant gefunden. Malfoy hatte also eine Vermutung über ihn, dieser kleine nervige Malfoy. Und natürlich zog Granger gleich mit und die beiden hatten darüber nach gedacht was er war und wer er wirklich war. Marcus hatte auch mitbekommen das sich die kleine Granger viele Sorgen um Ginny gemacht hatte. Da war ihm eine Idee gekommen, doch die hatte er sofort wieder verworfen. Er fand das Mädchen nett und wollte ihre Gefühle nicht verletzen, außerdem hatte sie sich um ihn gekümmert und ihn nicht einfach liegen lassen. 

Amüsant hatte er das spätere Gespräch zwischen Hermine und Draco gefunden. Marcus hatte heimlich in sich hinein gegrinst, während Granger rot angelaufen war und Draco ihr ganze Zeit schmachtende Blicke zu geworfen hatte. Nur das mit dem Üben hatte er nicht verstanden, Draco hatte zwar gemurmelt doch Flint hatte sich ein außergewöhnliches Gehör antrainert, trotzdem den Sinn hatte er nicht verstanden, obwohl er von der kleinen Karoly wusste.

Flint war so in Gedanken versunken, das er die Gestalt die sich ihm näherte nicht bemerkte. „Wie geht es dir?" flüsterte eine sanfte Stimme, Marcus konnte nicht das Gesicht der dazugehörigen Person sehen, da es ja ziemlich dunkel war. „Wer bist du?" „Lumos" flüsterte die Stimme und deutete dann mit dem Zauberstab auf sich selbst. Jetzt konnte Flint sie erkennen. „Ginny?" Das rothaarige Mädchen nickte und setzte sich. „Wieso besuchst du mich?" Ginny wurde etwas rot und schüchtern schlug sie die Augen nieder. „Aus Trotz?" Frech sah sie jetzt auf, ihr Stolz hatte sich geregt. „Trotzig gegenüber wem?" „Na deinen Eltern gegenüber" grinste Marcus. „Meinen Eltern gegenüber? Aber meine Eltern, sind doch gar nicht in Hogwarts" „Das war sarkastisch gemeint. Ich meinte Schlammblut Hermine und Schleimbeutel Malfoy" „Nenn sie nicht Schlammblut" „Sie ist doch eins" „Ja und du bist genauso ein Schleimbeutel wie Malfoy" 

Der schnelle Wortwechsel zwischen ihnen Beiden, verblüffte Marcus. Sie war also doch nicht so schüchtern und verletzbar als er angenommen hatte. Er grinste sie an und dachte sich, das ein kleiner Flirt sicher erlaubt war und keinem von beiden Parteien weh tat. Er wollte gerade etwas auf ihre letzte Bemerkung erwidern als Ginny aufstand und sprach „Ich muss gehen, Madam Pomfrey weiß nicht das ich hier bin und wenn sie es erfährt werde ich gelyncht" sie machte eine dazu gehörige Geste und schlich aus dem Raum, der sich sofort nach ihrem verlassen wieder verdunkelte.

********

„Mommie warum bist du gestern so spät gekommen?" „Ach ich musste etwas erledigen" „O jetzt hat mir Onkel Harry eine Geschichte erzählt" „Ja und sie ist auch ziemlich schnell eingeschlafen" warf Harry stolz ein und warf sich in Schale. „Ja aber aus Langeweile Schätzchen" holte ihn Lavender von seinem hohen Ross wieder herunter. 

Schreiend kam Ron die Treppen hinunter gerannt „Ein Brief von Parvati" keuchte er und überreichte ihn Lavender. „Ah macht sie sich endlich die Mühe?" Wieder einmal versuchte Lavender krampfhaft lustig zu sein, doch diesmal konnte niemand darüber lachen. „Hast du ihn schon gelesen?" Ron schüttelte als Verneinung den Kopf und Lavender rollte die Pergament Rolle auf. „Hey Leute! Keine Sorge mir geht's gut, noch jedenfalls. Es tut mir leid, aber ich darf noch immer nicht zurück nach Hogwarts. Aber ich hoffe trotzdem das ich euch bald sehen kann. Ich vermisse euch so sehr, euch alle. Besonders aber Ron. Sagt ihm er soll sich keine Sorgen machen und das alles wieder gut wird. Parvati"

Wo immer Parvati sich jetzt befand, es hätte ihr das Herz zerissen jetzt in Rons traurige Augen zu blicken. 


	19. The Beginning Of A Normal Day

Kapitel 15                „The Beginning of a Normal Day"

********  
  
„Das kannst du nicht machen, Albus!" Entsetzt starrte Professor McGonagall den Direktor Hogwarts' an.   
„Wieso nicht?", fragte dieser gelassen und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.   
„Er ist ein Todesser, obwohl er kein Mal hat, ich weiß, dass er es ist."   
„Woher?", kam die scharfe Frage von Dumbledore. McGonagall schluckte und sah den Schulleiter verwirrt an.  „Er verdient eine zweite Chance, Minerva, genau wie die anderen sie auch verdienen."   
„Welche anderen? Lucius? Krum? Du würdest sogar Voldemort eine zweite Chance geben, nur weil er ein Schüler hier war", grummelte die Professorin und ihre Augen blickten ihr gegenüber traurig an.   
„Du bist noch immer nicht darüber hinweg?", flüsterte der alte Mann leise und zupfte an seinem grauen Bart.   
„Quatsch, wovon redest du Albus?" Minerva McGonagall errötete seit einigen Monaten zum ersten Mal wieder, doch ihre Gesichtszüge blieben noch immer straff.   
„Du weißt, was ich meine Minerva."   
Minerva hielt es für das beste, nichts zu sagen und einfach nur schweigend dazusitzen, so konnte sie sich jedenfalls nicht verraten.   
  
Natürlich hatte sie es noch nicht überwunden, wer hätte das schon? Noch immer tat es weh, als sie an die Zeit dachte, in der alles gut war und sie glücklich gewesen war. Nie mehr in ihrem ganzen Leben war sie so glücklich gewesen wie damals. Heiße Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen, doch die Lehrerin drängte sie zurück und blieb ruhig im Sessel sitzen.   
  
********   
  
„Ron, es tut mir leid", flüsterte Hermine und ging auf den rothaarigen Jungen zu.   
„Wieso entschuldigst du dich? Du kannst doch nichts dafür", warf Lavender ein und hielt Hermine zurück, als sie Ron, der aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gestürzt war, nachlaufen wollte.   
„Lass ihn. Er braucht ein bisschen Zeit", meldete sich jetzt auch Harry zu Wort, der Ron am besten kannte.   
„Warum ist Onkel Ronnie denn traurig?" Karoly sah ihre Mutter bestürzt an und griff nach ihrer Hand. „Hat es was mit Tante Parvati zu tun?"   
Hermine nickte ihrer Tochter zu und hob sie dann hoch. „Er wird schon wieder." In Hermines Stimme schwang deutlich Bestürzung mit, sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Am liebsten wäre sie ihm hinterher gelaufen, aber Lavender und Harry hielten es anscheinend für keine gute Idee. Mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln für ihre Tochter sprach Hermine: „Also ich geh jetzt schlafen, kann schon fast nicht mehr stehen."   
„Warte Mommie, ich auch", rief Karoly und zupfte an einer Locke von Hermines Haar. „Geschichte", grinste die Kleine dann und kuschelte sich tiefer in die Arme ihrer Mutter.   
„Na gut, aber nur eine kleine. Mommie ist sehr müde." Hermine wankte die Treppen hinauf.   
„Wie hast du es nur bis hierher geschafft?", zischte Harry und schüttelte den Kopf, langsam drehte sich Hermine um und sah ihrem Freund fest in die Augen. Dann grinste sie plötzlich.   
„Draco hat mich getragen." Sofort brach Lavender in lautes Gackern aus.   
„Nicht wirklich oder?", fragte Harry, obwohl er die Antwort, dank des Glitzerns in Hermines Augen, schon wusste. „Okay. Geh schlafen", meinte er dann und fing dafür noch einen spöttischen Blick von der Braunhaarigen ein.   
„Ja Daddy", murmelte Hermine laut genug, damit Harry sie verstehen konnte, dann sprach sie an Lavender gewandt: „Gute Nacht Mommie"   
„Hey was soll das? Du machst mich ja Jahre älter", scherzte Lavender und ließ sich auf einen Sessel plumpsen. „Schlaf gut Karoly, gute Nacht Hermine. Harry und ich warten hier auf Ron" Gähnend stützte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen ihren Kopf auf ihre Hand und schloss kurz die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, war Hermine mit ihrer kleinen Tochter schon verschwunden.   
  
„Glaubst du Hermine macht sich berechtigt Sorgen?", weckte Harry seine Freundin, die schon eingedöst war.   
„Ach Harry, ich hab gerade so gut geschlafen", maulte sie, „und jetzt bin ich wach und muss mich langweilen".   
„O, aber Lav warum sagst du das nicht gleich, ich wüsste da einen tollen Zeitvertreib", grinste Harry Lavender frech und vielsagend an und fuhr mit seinen Fingern zärtlich über ihren Arm.   
Sofort reagierte ihr Körper und sie erschauderte. „Es könnten kleine Kinder zu sehen", meinte sie leichthin und lächelte ihn aber an.   
„Ist das deine einzige Sorge?", murmelte Harry und strich sanft mit seinen Fingern über ihre Lippen, bevor er die seinen darauf senkte und ihren Seufzer so erstickte.

********   
  
„Ja?" Dumbledore hob den Kopf, als es an der Tür seines Büros klopfte (da kann jetzt jeder rein ^_^). „Ah Mr Weasley, was verschafft mir die Ehre?"   
„Sie haben kein Recht, absolut kein Recht dazu", brauste der rothaarige Junge auf und seine braunen Augen leuchteten gefährlich.   
„Ich verstehe Sie nicht ganz, Mr Weasley", erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig und bot Ron einen Sitzplatz an, doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Falls Sie ihre Freundin Miss Patil meinen, ich habe meine Gründe."   
„Wo ist sie? Wäre sie nicht auf Hogwarts genauso sicher, wie an dem Ort, an dem sie sich jetzt befindet?" Verzweiflung schwang in der Stimme des Jungen mit. Obwohl eine innere Unruhe ihn einfach nicht still stehen lassen wollte, blieb er jetzt doch stehen und sah seinem Mentor fest in die Augen.   
„Tut mir leid, Mr Weasley, aber wie ich schon sagte, ich habe meine Gründe." Es tat Dumbledore leid den jungen Weasley so im Dunkeln lassen zu müssen.   
„Alles was ich will, ist zu wissen, wo Parvati sich befindet".   
„Das darf und kann ich ihnen nicht verraten, aber ich sage soviel, dass sie bald wieder unter uns weilen wird, jedenfalls hoffe ich das." Albus' Stimme war immer leiser geworden, doch noch immer blickten seine Augen fest durch den Raum.   
„Wann? Wann wird sie wieder kommen?" Die Frage klang hoffnungsvoll und auch Ron's Gesichtsausdruck wirkte so.   
„Sobald es die Umstände zu lassen", meinte Dumbledore und entließ Ron mit einer kurzen Handbewegung, ohne das dieser weiter Fragen stellen konnte.   
  
********   
  
Er sog die Luft in seine Lungen, diese frische Luft. Obwohl er nur am Fenster saß, genoss er sie in vollem Ausmaß. Madam Pomfrey wollte ihm einfach nicht erlauben, ein wenig an die frische Luft zu gehen, schließlich hatte sie sich dazu erweichen lassen, ihn ein wenig ans Fenster zu lassen. Flint fühlte sich wieder wie früher, als er noch auf Hogwarts gelernt hatte. Damals hatte er davon geträumt ein großer Todesser zu werden, wie Malfoy oder MacNair (hoffentlich richtig geschrieben?). Er hatte sich Ziele gesetzt und diese hatte er auch erreicht. Bis jetzt, jetzt war ein neues Ziel im Visier, dieses hatte nichts mit seinem Job zu tun, sondern war rein auf Vergnügen basierend.   
  
„Du wirst dir eine Verkühlung zuziehen", hörte er eine Stimme, die hinter ihm sprach. Als Marcus sich umdrehte, erblickte er sein Vergnügen. Kurz schrumpfte die Welt auf das Stück eines Nadelöhrs zusammen, doch dann entdeckte der junge Mann, die zwei anderen Gestalten, die ein Stückchen weiter hinten standen.   
„Was soll das? Sind das deine Anstandswauwaus, Ginny?", zischte Marcus trotzig und reckte das Kinn nach vorn. In diesem Moment sah er aus wie ein kleiner Junge, der gegen seine Eltern rebellierte.   
„Reg dich ab Flint, wir haben eindeutige Befehle von Dumbledore", entgegnete Draco ganz ruhig und beobachtete seinen ehemaligen Quidditch Kollegen noch genauer.   
„Er vertraut mir nicht!" Wütend stand Flint auf, ein bisschen zu schnell, sodass ihm schwindelte.   
„Es ist sein gutes Recht, dir nicht zu vertrauen – es gibt ..." Doch Hermine wurde unterbrochen.   
„Hermine!", zischte Ginny scharf und boxte ihrer Freundin sachte in die Hüfte.   
Flint lachte, doch seine Augen leuchteten seltsam. „O Schlammblut Granger hat also von den Gerüchten gehört?", spöttelte er und musste grinsen, als Hermine rot wurde und vor unterdrücktem Zorn zitterte. Auch bemerkte Marcus, wie Malfoy seinen Zauberstab zog.   
„Draco, nicht. Er ist es nicht wert, dass du dann Dreck am Stecken hast", versuchte Hermine ihn zu beruhigen und ergriff seine Hand.   
„Er hat dich Schlammblut geschimpft!", protestierte der blonde Junge und schüttelte ihre, noch immer zitternde, Hand ab.   
  
„Wie oft hast du sie Schlammblut geschimpft, Malfoy?", höhnte Flint und grinste hämisch, als er befriedigt feststellte das sich Dracos Gesicht rosa färbte.   
„Das ist Vergangenheit", presste der blonde Junge hervor und erhob wieder seinen Zauberstab. Diesmal wurde er von Ginny aufgehalten, die sich vor ihn stellte.   
„Hör auf, er ist verletzt, das Duell wäre unfair."   
„Das ist mir egal, er hat meine Freundin beschimpft", wehrte sich Draco und blitzte Flint böse an.   
„Das war dir doch sonst auch egal oder, Malfoy?" Ginny sprach den Namen mit Verachtung aus, spuckte sie aus wie Ron seine Schnecken im zweiten Jahr. „Du wirst deinen Zauberstab nicht gegen Marcus erheben", flüsterte Ginny und in ihren Augen lag etwas gespenstisches.   
  
Langsam ließ Draco den Zauberstab wieder in seinen Umhang gleiten und verschränkte dann die Arme vor seiner Brust. Er musste jetzt wirklich an sich halten um den Stab nicht wieder hervor zu holen und Flint den Todesfluch anzuhängen, denn dieser grinste noch immer so wie vorher. „Ich verschwinde hier", grummelte der blonde Junge und wandte sich zum Gehen.   
„Aber Dumbledore hat ...", warf Hermine ein und hielt ihn an seinem Arm zurück.   
„Ginny kann auf sich selbst aufpassen, kommst du?" Auffordernd hielt er ihr seine Hand hin und Hermine ergriff sie.   
„Ginny pass trotzdem bitte auf dich auf, ja?", warnte das braunhaarige Mädchen noch.   
„Ja, bitte pass auf, ich könnte dir ja den Todesfluch, ohne Zauberstab, auf den Hals hetzen", spöttelte Flint, der sich wieder ans Fenster gesetzt hatte.   
„Du kleiner mieser ..."   
„Draco, es hat keinen Sinn, komm gehen wir. Karoly wird sich sicher freuen wenn sie dich sieht", versuchte Hermine ihren Freund abzulenken, was ihr schließlich auch gelang.   
  
********

„Musstest du sie Schlammblut schimpfen?" Ginny setzte sich auf eines der leeren Betten und warf Flint einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

„Ist sie doch, oder etwa nicht?"

„Wenn du so redest, könnte man wirklich glauben das du ein Anhänger des dunklen Lords bist", entgegnete Ginny und wippte nervös mit einem Fuß herum. „Dumbledore würde es dir nie verzeihen wenn du ...", sie errötete ein wenig und legte eine kurze Pause ein, „... ein Todesser wärst."

„Ich bin keiner!", rief Flint aus und seine Augen blitzten wütend.

„Wer versichert mir das? Malfoy sagte ..."

„Was Malfoy sagt und ein Muggel kackt – ist das selbe. Ich bin kein Todesser!" Flint war jetzt aufgestanden und auf das rothaarige Mädchen zugegangen. „Glaub mir Ginny!", flüsterte er und legte ihr beide Hände auf die Schultern.

Kopfschüttelnd stand Virginia auf und schüttelte so seine Arme von ihrem Körper. „Ich weiß nicht ... was ist wenn du ein Spion bist?" Sie ließ ihm keine Zeit diese Frage zu beantworten und verschwand durch die Tür nach draußen.

Ein Spion, ja das war er doch, oder? Ein einfacher kleiner Mann, der von Voldemort den Auftrag bekommen hatte, Dumbledore auszuhorchen und Granger und das kleine Mädchen im Auge zu behalten. Wieso musste er ja auch unbedingt die kleine Weasley treffen? Sie hatte ihm den Kopf verdreht, gleich das erste Mal, als er in ihre Augen gesehen hatte. Er durfte es nicht, das war eine Regel, sie war eine Muggelliebhaberin und er war ein angehender Todesser. Es durfte einfach nicht sein. 

Vor lauter Wut darüber, schlug Marcus mit der flachen Hand gegen die Wand. „Shit!", fluchte der junge Mann und ließ sich dann, noch wütender als vorhin, auf sein Bett fallen.

********

„Daddy?" Erstaunt blickte Karoly den blonden Jungen vor sich an. Dumbledore hatte erlaubt das sie sich jetzt gegenseitig besuchen konnten, da sonst keine Möglichkeit für Karoly bestand, dass sie ihren Vater sehen konnte. „Was machst du hier?", fragte die Kleine und schwang neben bei ihren Spielzauberstab herum, der daraufhin einige Funken sprühte. 

„Ich darf dich jetzt jeden Tag besuchen, freust du dich?"

Das braunhaarige kleine Mädchen nickte und umarmte ihren Vater, der immer ein Auge auf den Spielzauberstab hatte. „Wer hat dir den(n) den(n) geschenkt?"

„O! Den hab ich von Tante Lavender. Ich hab noch viel mehr tolle Sachen bekommen", grinste Karoly und zog ihren Vater mit sich. Der konnte ihr nur völlig verblüfft folgen, als sie ihn jedoch in die Schlafräume der Mädchen führen wollte, blieb er stehen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ist den Daddy?"

„Ich darf da nicht rein!", meinte er und sah sich nach Hermine um, diese bedeutete ihm jedoch, dass er weiter gehen sollte. Also nickte der blonde Teenager und ließ sich weiter ziehen.

In einigem Abstand folgte Hermine ihrer Familie in ihre Gemächer. 

„Seit wann hat dein Kater Nachwuchs?" Verwirrt starrte Draco auf Krummbein und dann auf die kleine Katze, die neben dem Kater eingerollt lag.

„O, Krummbein hat doch keinen Nachwuchs. Das ist Lily", lachte Hermine und blieb vor den zwei Tieren stehen.

„Lily?" Draco verstand noch immer nicht ganz und fuhr sich verzweifelt durch das Haar.

„Lily ist meine Katze, Geschenk von Mommie", erklärte seine kleine Tochter und kramte dann unter dem Bett einen kleinen Besen hervor. „Der ist von Onkel Ronnie und Tante Parvati", gab das braunhaarige Mädchen als Kommentar ab und reichte den kleinen Besen ihrem Vater.

„Bist du schon mal damit geflogen?" Als Karoly bejahte, fragte Draco „Und wie wars?"

„Cool."

„Sie fliegt wirklich gut, hat Harry jedenfalls gesagt. Wenn sie Flugtalent hat, dann sicher nicht von mir. Ich hasse fliegen, überhaupt auf Besen", meckerte Hermine und setzte sich auf das Bett, wo auch Draco saß. Sofort schlang er einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und hielt sie fest.

„Das können wir ja ändern", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und sie konnte ein spitzbübisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht erkennen.

„Ich weiß nicht. Mir ist dann immer so übel", versuchte Hermine sich rauszureden, doch Draco grinste sie nur an und sagte dann nichts mehr.

„Daddy, nimmst du mich mal mit?" Aufgeregt hüpfte Karoly von einem Bein aufs andere, nicht fähig still zu stehen.

„Wohin den?"

Karoly zuckte mit den Achseln und rief dann „Mommie hat gesagt du hast einen Besen, einen großen Besen. Bitte Daddy, ich will auch fliegen, richtig fliegen."

„Ja, aber erst wenn du größer bist. Dann kriegst du vielleicht auch mal deinen eigenen Besen."

„Einen eigenen? Einen großen?", jubelte das kleine Mädchen und hüpfte ihrem Vater auf die Schoss. „Und Mommie sieht dann zu?" Es war mehr eine Frage, denn eine Feststellung.

„Ja. Wenn sie will kann sie dann zusehen", stimmte Draco zu und grinste seine Tochter an. Dann sprach er an Hermine gewandt „Du hast Recht, das Fliegen hat sie wirklich von mir. Aber da ist noch eine Frage offen: Was hat sie dann von dir?", spöttelte Draco liebevoll und erhielt dafür einen leichten Knuff von Hermine. „Hey das war doch nur eine Frage!"

„Ich schätze von mir hat sie dann mal die Intelligenz."

„Welche Intelligenz?"

„Draco!"

„Daddy, du bist gemein", kicherte Karoly und hüpfte wieder von Dracos Beinen. Der jedoch hielt sie mit seinen Händen zurück.

„Ach lass Daddy doch den Spaß!"

Kichernd ging Karoly aus dem Raum und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihrer Tante Lavender.

„Bist du dir sicher, das du nicht auch einmal mit fliegen willst?" Draco grinste Hermine frech an und spielte ganz nebenbei mit ihren Locken. 

„Ganz sicher!", entgegnete das Mädchen und beugte ihren Kopf jetzt soweit zu Draco das er sie küssen konnte. Dann stand sie abrupt auf und verließ das Zimmer. Seufzend schlich Draco ihr nach und meinte beiläufig. „Wir haben Nachmittagsunterricht. Zaubertränke, wir sollten uns beeilen."

„Nein, bitte nicht Snape", maulte Lavender und nahm Karoly den Zauberstab aus der Hand. „Komm Kleine, heute bring ich dich zu Onkel Sirius." Lavender gab Harry noch einen Kuss und sagte den anderen dann das sie nicht auf sie zu warten bräuchten. 

„Was ist mit Weasley? Kommt der nicht?"

„Er heißt Ron und nein er kommt nicht", erzählte Hermine und nahm Draco an der Hand. „Wappnen wir uns lieber für eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke", meinte sie düster.

„Ach Snape wird dir nichts tun, er zieht Gryffindor zwar massig Punkte ab, aber wegen ihm ist noch nie ein Schüler geflogen, verletzt oder getötet worden", beruhigte Draco seine Freundin, als er bemerkt hatte wie sie schwitzte.

„Ich weiß nicht. Er ist immer so gemein, am allermeisten zu Ron, Harry und mir. Außerdem ist er unfair."

„Beruhigt es dich wenn ich dir erzähle, dass Crabbe, Goyle und Milicent Bulstrode dieses Jahr in Zaubertränke durchfallen werden? Aufgrund ihres kleinen Gedächtnisses?"

„Ich mach mir eher Sorgen um Neville und nicht um deine Gespielen!"

„Gespielen? Hast du mich in letzter Zeit mit Crabbe oder Goyle gesehen, Granger?" Ohne es zu wissen war er wieder in seine alte Form zurück gefallen, aber nur kurz.

„Hm nein, Malfoy. Da fällt mir ein ... ich hätte da so eine Idee was wir nach Zaubertränke machen können!?" Hermine grinste ihren Freund an und Harry musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

„O, bitte hast du das jetzt schon sagen müssen? Jetzt halte ich die Doppelstunde sicher nicht mehr aus", maulte Draco und zog eine Schnute. Jetzt konnte Harry sich nicht mehr halten und bog sich vor Lachen. 

„5 Punkte Abzug für zu spät kommen, Miss Brown", zischte Severus Snape leise, doch man hörte es im ganzen Kerker, da es von den Wänden widerhallte.

„Aber ich musste ..."

„Sie werden gleich 50 Punkte Abzug bekommen, wenn sie nicht den Mund halten und sich hinsetzen." Ein völlig normaler Tag hatte wieder begonnen.


	20. Auf Streit Folgt Versöhnung

_Danke für die Kommentare :) Und hier ein neues Kapitel für euch._

**16. Kapitel                 "Auf einen Streit folgt die Versöhnung"**

  
  
„Snape wird's wohl nie checken", maulte Lavender und rempelte versehentlich einen Slytherin an, während sie durch die Gänge brausten. „Pf, glaubt wohl ich bleibe aus Spaß dem Unterricht fern. So ein kleiner Schleim ..."   
„Lavender!"   
„Aber Harry, Spätzchen. Hältst du jetzt schon zu Snape? O man!" Lavender stöhnte so, als hätte Harry ihr Schmerzen zu gefügt.   
„Hey! Ich hab bloss keine Lust auf verbale Beschimpfungen!", verteidigte sich Harry und hob beide Hände.   
„Achja und wer nannte ihn vor kurzen noch ..."   
„Jaja. Ist ja gut", beschwichtigte Harry seine schwarzhaarige Freundin.   
„Wir haben noch eine Stunde", unterbrach Hermine die kleine Streitigkeit ihrer Freunde. „Hagrid", fügte sie dann noch hinzu und zog Draco, der ganze Zeit still neben ihr hergegangen war, mit sich. 

  
„Heute habe ich eine Überraschung für euch." Hagrids Gesicht strahlte, als er diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte. „Ich habe mir Professor Dumbledores Phönix für diese Stunde ausgeborgt." Grinsend vor Glück holte Hagrid Fawkes, den Phönix, hinter seinem Rücken hervor. „Kann mir jemand sagen was für Kräfte ein Phönix hat?" Fragend sah der Halbriese in die Runde. Nur wenige hoben die Hand. Unter den Wenigen Hermine und Harry. „Harry!"   
„Seine Tränen haben heilende Kräfte, tropfen sie auf eine Wunde, wird diese geheilt."   
„Sehr gut Harry, fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Kann mir noch jemand etwas über Phönixe erzählen?" Wieder hoben Hermine und Harry eine Hand. „Hermine!"   
„Phönixe sterben nicht wie normale Geschöpfe. Sie verbrennen und aus ihrer Asche werden sie wieder geboren."   
„Gut gemacht, fünf Punkte für Gryffindor, Hermine!"

„Wie langweilig", gähnte Pansy Parkinson und rümpfte die Nase. „Mich würde eher interessieren wie es der kleinen Karoly geht. Hat sie schon ihren Vater gefunden? Falls es überhaupt einen gibt?"   
Dracos Gesicht färbte sich leicht rosa und er griff zu seinem Zauberstab. „Nicht Draco!", hielt Hermine ihn auf und zückte dann aber ihren Zauberstab. „Das erledige ich."   
„Na Granger, wo ist der Vater deines Kindes?"   
„Näher als du denkst, Parkinson. Wusstest du, dass Parkinson eine Krankheit ist?"   
Anscheinend war Pansy damit überfragt, denn sie rümpfte die Nase und machte einen ziemlich dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck. „Ach, und du weißt es also, Schlammblut!"   
„Halt die Klappe Pansy!", mischte sich jetzt Draco ein, dem es zuviel wurde, solche Bemerkungen einfach zu ignorieren.   
„Misch dich nicht ein Draco! Das ist eine Sache zwischen Schlammblut und mir!" Da Draco eine Hand zur Faust geballt und erhoben hatte, stellten sich Crabbe und Goyle vor Pansy um sie zu schützen.   
„Lass sie in Ruhe Pansy!", warnte Draco sie und warf Crabbe einen tötenden Blick zu.   
„Lass sie in Ruhe Pansy!", äffte Parkinson ihn nach und wandte sich dann wieder an Hermine „Also Schlammblut! Die ganze Schule fragt sich, wer der Vater deines Kindes ist. Wer ist es?"   
Hermine presste ihre Lippen aufeinander und schwieg, während sie jedoch Pansy einen giftigen Blick zu warf. „Was geht es dich an?"   
„Sagen wir so, ich bin neugierig, wer mit einem kleinen Schlammblutflittchen wie dir geschlafen hat oder wird", hämisch grinste Pansy.   
„Ich warne dich Pansy, noch ein Wort", zischte Draco und erhob wieder eine Faust, die er jedoch sinken ließ als er Crabbe und Goyle sah, die ihre Muskeln spielen ließen. Hagrid bemerkte von all dem nichts, da er viel zu beschäftigt war Harry, Lavender und den anderen, den Phönix vorzuführen.   
Stumm ging Hermine auf Pansy zu, ihren Zauberstab hatte sie noch immer in ihrem Umhang. Plötzlich hörte Draco es klatschen. Seine Freundin hatte dem Slytherin Mädchen zwei Ohrfeigen verpasst, sodass dieser Hören und Sehen verging.   
„Na warte du kleines Flittchen, das bekommst du zurück", zischte Pansy und riss Hermine an ihren Haaren. Crabbe und Goyle, die beiden Dumpfbacken, fanden dies lustig und kugelten sich fast vor lachen. Jetzt, endlich, bemerkten alle anderen den Streit und Hagrid kam sofort auf die zwei streitenden Mädchen zu.   
„Miss Parkinson – Hermine!", brummte er so laut, dass es wie ein Donner klang. Die beiden Mädchen jedoch kämpften weiter. „Mr Malfoy, Harry helft mir mal", wandte er sich hilfesuchend an die zwei Jungen, die hinter ihm standen. Lavender stand mit offenem Mund und gezücktem Stab neben den Streitenden.   
  


„Verdammt Pansy! Lass sie los!", befahl Draco und schüttelte das wildgewordene Mädchen. Als sich die zwei Mädchen ein wenig beruhigt hatten und ein 10 Meter Abstand zwischen ihnen bestand, begutachtete Lavender die Wunden von Hermine.   
„Hermine, wie konnte das passieren?", fragte sie und tastete vorsichtig über den Kratzer an Hermines Wange.   
„Sie hat mich provoziert! Frag Draco!"   
„Ist schon gut Herm, keiner macht dir Vorwürfe. Dieses Mädchen brauchte mal eine Tracht Prügel", mischte sich Draco ein der Hermines Hand hielt.   
Jetzt wandte sich Hermine wütend an den blonden Jungen „Du hättest sie aufklären können. Ihr sagen können das du Karoly's Vater bist ... aber anscheinend hältst du das nicht für nötig."   
„Aber Hermine! Jetzt lass doch deine Wut nicht an Draco aus, er kann doch auch nichts dafür", setzte sich Lavender für Hermines Freund ein. „Was wäre so schlimm daran gewesen, wenn er es zugegeben hätte?"   
„Was daran schlimm gewesen wäre? Alles!", brauste Draco auf und ließ Hermines Hand fallen, diese verkrampfte sich sofort in ihren Schuluniformrock.   
„Ah. Gut, dass du so ehrlich bist, du willst nicht, dass die anderen erfahren das WIR ein Kind haben. Du leugnest es vor anderen!", schrie Hermine ihn an und ignorierte Lavender, die schon den Mund aufgemacht hatte um etwas zu sagen.   
„Du glaubst wohl es ist alles so einfach für mich, oder?"   
„O, hab ich vergessen, der arme Draco Malfoy. Alles was zählt bist du ... immer nur du ... was ich fühle oder was Karoly fühlt ist dir doch egal!" Zitternd vor Zorn biss sich Hermine in die Lippe.   
„Jetzt hast du ihm aber Unrecht getan!", sprach Lavender und versuchte Hermine zu beruhigen.   
„Ach! Du hast doch keine Ahnung. Verdammt! Deine Familie wird schließlich nicht von Voldemort bedroht", knurrte Hermine, biss sich dann wieder auf die Lippe, wandte sich um und rannte auf das Schloss zu.   
„Tu dir deswegen nichts an Draco, es ist nur eine ihrer Launen", erklärte Lavender dann Draco.   
„Nein! Sie hat Recht, ich hätte es sagen sollen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand auch Draco in Richtung Schloss.   
  
Er hatte sie verleugnet, sie und Karoly. Hermine hätte ja noch damit leben können, dass er ihre Beziehung nicht zugab. Aber dass er Karoly nicht zugab, war zuviel für sie. Gefühle, die sie unterdrückt hatte, hatten sich angestaut und jetzt brachen sie hervor. Wut, Schmerz, Zorn und allem voran Hass. Hass auf ihr Leben, Hass auf ihr Schicksal, Hass auf die Zukunft und Hass auf Voldemort. In diesem Moment wurde Voldemort von niemandem so gehasst wie von Hermine. Er würde ihr alles weg nehmen, ihre Liebe, ihre Freundschaften, ihren Mut und zuletzt ihre Hoffnung. Er würde sie dazu veranlassen, ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut alleine zu lassen, warum, wusste sie noch immer nicht. Mit Vergnügen würde sie Voldemort töten, vielleicht würde sie es schaffen, aber vielleicht würde sie auch sterben. Aber dann wären alle diese Gefühle weg. Liebe, Hoffnung, Freundschaft alles würde weg sein. Nur der Hass nicht, der würde bleiben, für immer. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und nannte der Fetten Dame das Passwort.

Langsam stapfte Draco die Stufen hinauf, er war auf dem Weg zum Gryffindor Turm. Verzweifelt nannte er das Passwort, als er angekommen war. "Shit!", schrie er die Fette Dame an, als sie mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Das Passwort war geändert worden. Er versuchte durch die Wand zu reden, in der Hoffnung, dass Hermine in hören konnte.   
"Jungchen, deine Geständnisse kannst du auch vor dem Spiegel üben. Hier hört dich keiner!", grinste die Fette Dame und Draco warf ihr einen zornigen Blick zu.   
"Lass mich bitte rein! Ich muss mit Hermine reden!"   
"Das geht nicht, Kleiner, auch wenn du Vertrauensschüler bist", antwortete die Dame und warf ihm einen Blick zu, der zwischen Wut, Ungeduld und Mitleid schwankte. "Du könntest natürlich auf einen Schüler warten, der das Passwort kennt", erklärte sie ihm schließlich, doch Draco winkte ab.   
Als er sich umdrehte und davon schlenderte, hörte er sie noch seufzen: "Die Jugend von heute, kein Benehmen!"   
Verdammt! Er musste doch irgendwie mit ihr reden können, vielleicht in der Bibliothek oder beim Essen.   
  
Doch Hermine erschien weder zum Essen noch in der Bibliothek. Draco wechselte zwar ein paar Worte mit Lavender, aber die konnte ihm schlussendlich auch nicht weiter helfen. Hermine hatte ihr verboten das Passwort auch nur irgendjemandem anzuvertrauen. Genauer gesagt, hatte Hermine es nur Harry, Ron und Lavender verboten, da sie sich um die anderen Gryffindor keine Sorgen machen musste, weil wer sprach schon freiwillig mit dem ErzSlytherin?   
  
Die Tage vergingen wie Jahre für Hermine, dauernd hörte sie Karolys Stimme in ihrem Ohr. Die Kleine nörgelte nur mehr, seit sie ihren Vater nicht mehr sah. Auch Lavender war in dieser Zeit etwas gereizt, sie stritt sich ein paar Mal mit Harry und hatte überhaupt keine Lust auf irgendwelche Spiele mit Karoly.   
"Verdammt Hermine! Das muss ein Ende haben. Rede doch noch einmal mit ihm. Ich sehe doch wie du ihn vermisst", sprach Lavender schließlich eines Freitages zu ihrer Freundin. Es war mittlerweile schon Februar und der Schnee fing an zu schmelzen, doch Hermine und Draco hatten sich noch immer nicht versöhnt.   
"Das kann ich nicht!"   
"Jetzt begrab doch deinen Stolz. Ihr leidet doch nur Beide darunter", versuchte es Lavender noch einmal, doch Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf und spielte weiter mit ihrer kleinen Tochter.   
  
"So ein Sturkopf, Harry, wir müssen uns etwas einfallen lassen!"   
"Hm… ich hätte da eine Idee. Sie schwirrt mir schon ewig lange im Kopf herum. Kannst du dich noch an unser viertes Jahr erinnern?"   
"Äh ja, das Trimagische Turnier, Viktor Krum. Du willst doch nicht etwa Viktor Krum holen oder? Er ist ein Todesser!", empört schrie sie auf.   
"Ach du Dummchen, ich dachte da eher an einen Ball. Einen Valentinsball, schließlich ist nächste Woche schon der 14. Februar", lachte Harry, und Lavender und er beschlossen Dumbledore gemeinsam um diesen Gefallen zu bitten.   
  
********   
  
„Ein Ball? Was für eine hervorragende Idee. In diesen Zeiten brauchen wir etwas Aufheiterung." Dumbledore klatschte begeistert in die Hände und seine Augen leuchteten eigenartig hell.   
„Wirklich? Heißt das der Ball wird stattfinden?"   
„Aber natürlich Miss Brown, es ist eine hervorragende Idee, zwei verlorene Herzen so wieder zu kitten", grinste der alte Professor wissend und Harry runzelte die Stirn.   
„Aber Professor, woher wissen sie...?"   
„Ich bin zwar alt Harry, aber immer noch ...", er zwinkerte ihnen zu und räusperte sich dann, als plötzlich Minerva McGonagall den Raum betrat.   
„Albus, ich muss mit dir wegen ... ah Mr Potter, Miss Brown?" Überrascht zog die Professorin eine Augenbraue hoch.   
„Minerva, wir werden einen Valentinsball arrangieren", rief Dumbledore seiner Kollegin zu, die etwas verwirrt auf einem freien Stuhl Platz nahm.   
„Aber sicher doch ... sicher ... Albus, bitte, ich muss mit dir reden!", beharrte die Professorin weiter und wartete darauf das Lavender und Harry den Raum verließen.   
„Ich werde alles arrangieren, ihr könnt gehen!"   
„Danke Professor!", bedankte sich Lavender artig und folgte Harry aus dem Raum.   
  
„Um was geht es Minerva?"   
„Erinnern sie sich an Fleur Delacour?", aufgeregt stand die Professorin auf, sie war nicht mehr fähig zu sitzen.   
„War sie nicht ein Schulchampion, vor zwei Jahren?"   
Minerva McGonagall nickte und sprach: „Beauxbatons wurde vor wenigen Stunden von dem dunklen Lord angegriffen. Miss Delacour und einige andere konnten fliehen."   
"Hat Miss Delacour nicht vor ein oder zwei Jahren ihre Studien abgeschlossen?"   
Ungeduldig nickte die Professorin und sprach: "Sie arbeitet dort als Lehrkraft. Es war ihre Aufgabe, Schüler durch geheime Gänge auszuschleusen, im Falle eines Angriffes, andere Lehrer kämpften währendessen mit den Schergen des Lords."   
"Wurde Beauxbatons eingenommen?"   
"Ja, die Kollegen, die überlebten, wurden gefangen genommen und angeblich dem Imperius-Fluch unterworfen." Die Worte sprudelten aus dem Mund der Professorin wie ein Wasserfall und sie musste erst einmal Luft holen.   
"Wo befinden sich die Flüchtlinge und Miss Delacour? Sind auch andere Lehrer bei ihnen?"   
"Nein, soviel ich weiß nicht. Sie sind auf dem Weg nach London, wo der Hogwarts-Express sie bereits erwartet."   
"Wie hast du mit ihr Kontakt aufgenommen?"   
"Ich nicht … Severus. Er spürte sein Mal und hatte eine Vorahnung und da er ein Animagus ist…"   
"Ja okay, geh zu Poppy und sag ihr das wir sie dringend brauchen werden. Auch einige ältere Schüler. Alle Vertrauensschüler sollen sich sofort in der Großen Halle einfinden und auch der Schulsprecher und die Schulsprecherin."   
Minerva nickte und verließ den Raum, seufzend ging Dumbledore zu seinem Kamin und rief: "Sirius, Remus kommt bitte sofort in mein Büro!"   
  
Einige Augenblicke später standen zwei weitere Personen in Dumbledores Räumlichkeiten. "Er hat es also getan?", kam die ungläubige Frage von Sirius und er machte ein entschlossenes Gesicht.   
"Wieviele sind getötet worden?"   
"Das weiß ich noch nicht, wir müssen auf Miss Delacour warten, sie wird uns sicher einiges mehr schildern können", meinte Dumbledore und strich sich durch den Bart.   
"Wann werden sie ankommen?"   
"Vermutlich noch heute Abend, hoffe ich jedenfalls. Severus ist bei ihnen, sie werden also keine Probleme haben den Hogwarts-Express zu finden", sprach der Direktor.   
"Die wird Voldemort auch nicht haben, er weiß wo Hogwarts ist, er weiß, dass sie zu uns kommen werden."   
"Er wird sie nicht aufhalten!"   
"Warum?", fragten beide Männer gleichzeitig und sahen ihren früheren Mentor an.   
"Er will nicht sie, er will jemanden ganz besonderen."   
"Harry? Will er Harry?", fragte Sirius und sah so finster wie noch nie drein.   
"Nein, ich glaube nicht", murmelte Albus und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.   
"Hermine! Er will Hermine", rief Remus und erbleichte sogleich. "Aber warum?"   
"Vielleicht hat er Angst, dass sie ihm gefährlich werden kann", mutmaßte Dumbledore.   
"Aber sie ist doch nur eine Schülerin!", protestierte Sirius.   
"O Sirius, du unterschätzt Hermine ganz schön. Sie ist den anderen Schülern um Längen vorraus. Ich denke sie könnte es sogar mit einem Todesser wie Lucius Malfoy aufnehmen", warf Lupin lächelnd ein und grinste seinen Freund dann an.   
"Wir diskutieren später darüber weiter, wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde in der Großen Halle. Sorgt dafür, dass alle Lehrer anwesend sind", unterbrach Dumbledore die winzig kleine Streitigkeit zwischen den Freunden.   
"Und die Schulsprecher und Vertrauensschüler?"   
"Minerva kümmert sich darum." So scheuchte der Direktor die zwei Männer aus seinem Büro.   
  
********   
  
Minerva McGonagal stürmte in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und störte dadurch zig Schüler am Lernen. „Alle Vertrauensschüler bitte zu mir!" Als sich daraufhin einige Personen, unter ihnen auch Hermine, erhoben (sorry weiß leider nicht, wie viele Vertrauensschüler es gibt ), wurden sie auch schon wieder von den anderen ignoriert. Hermine wechselte noch schnell ein paar Worte mit Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan, die sich schließlich bereit erklärten auf Karoly aufzupassen. Diese saß in einer Ecke und spielte mit Lily, ihrer kleinen Katze.   
„Beeilen Sie sich Miss Granger, es ist wirklich wichtig".   
So aufgeregt hatte Hermine ihre Professorin noch nie gesehen, ihre Haare waren ein wenig durcheinander und der Hut war verrutscht. „Die anderen Vertrauensschüler warten schon auf uns in der Großen Halle!" Eilig folgten die paar Vertrauensschüler ihrer Lehrerin hinunter in die Große Halle.   
  
„Es hat einen Angriff gegeben." Die murmelnde Menge verstummte, als Dumbledore diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte. „Beauxbatons wurde von Lord Voldemort angegriffen und eingenommen." Dumbledore konnte einige betretene Gesichter in der kleinen Menschenmenge erkennen. Die Schulsprecherin, eine Ravenclaw, lehnte sich weinend an ihren Freund, der ebenfalls Schulsprecher war, aber aus Hufflepuff kam. Warum sie weinte, wussten nur wenige, sie hatte eine gute Freundin, die auf diese Schule ging oder gegangen war, um es besser auszudrücken. „In wenigen Stunden, noch am heutigen Abend, wird der Hogwarts-Express diejenigen bringen, die fliehen konnten. Unter ihnen eine gute Freundin von uns, ein ehemaliger Schulchampion, Fleur Delacour."   
Die meisten erinnerten sich noch an sie.   
Hermine hatte zwar alles mitgenommen, aber sie musste andauernd zu Draco sehen, der neben einer Slytherin-Vertrauensschülerin saß.   
„Diejenigen, die Erste-Hilfe für Zauberer und Muggel belegt haben, bitte ich, in der Großen Halle zu bleiben und Madam Pomfrey zu helfen, die Verwundeten zu versorgen", meldete sich wieder die Stimme des Direktors. „Die Schulsprecher bitte ich, es den jüngeren Jahrgängen schonungsvoll beizubringen und Wachen einzuteilen. Jeder Ausgang wird ab heute entweder von Vertrauensschülern, Schülern ab des 6. Jahrganges oder Lehrern bewacht. Weiteres werde ich beim Zaubereiministerium um Hilfe ansuchen." Dumbledore verteilte noch einige andere Aufgaben. „Sie werden benachrichtigt wenn die Schüler Beauxbatons angekommen sind, jetzt begeben Sie sich bitte wieder in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume oder in die Bibliothek", Dumbledore lächelte seine Schützlinge an, obwohl es ihm schwer fiel.

********   
  
Beauxbatons war also auch gefallen, wann würde es mit Hogwarts so sein? Draco vermutete, dass sein Vater dem dunklen Lord geholfen hatte und wieder mal ein paar Schlammblüter umgebracht hatte, vielleicht auch Lehrer? Da Draco Erste-Hilfe für Zauberer und Muggel belegt hatte, blieb er auf seinem Platz sitzen, genau wie auch einige andere. Unter ihnen Hermine. Wie gerne würde er jetzt mit ihr reden, ihr sagen, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag. Er hatte ihr doch gesagt, dass er sie liebte, war das nichts für sie? Musste er erst für sie sterben? Draco schüttelte den Kopf, stand dann auf und setzte sich neben Hermine.   
„Hermine wir müssen reden!"   
„Es gibt nichts mehr zu reden, es wurde alles gesagt!", schnauzte sie ihn an.   
„Nein Hermine! Verdammt! Das was zwischen uns ist kannst du doch nicht einfach so aufgeben!", versuchte er sie umzustimmen und erreichte damit immerhin, dass sie ihn ansah. Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen.   
„Ach, und was ist zwischen uns?"   
Draco nahm ihre eine Hand in die seine und führte sie an seine Lippen, dann murmelte er: „Liebe, Hermine, Liebe. Das Band der Liebe kann niemand zerreißen."   
„Oh doch, ich kann es!", protestierte sie, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie den Kampf schon verloren hatte.   
„Hermine, das darfst du nicht. Ich liebe dich! Und du liebst mich, ich weiß es. Es ist mir jetzt auch egal, was andere über mich - über uns - denken. Alles was zählt ist, dass wir uns lieben. Bitte Hermine, wirf das nicht weg!"   
Als er sie jetzt so ansah, mit seinen traurigen grauen Augen, schmolz ihr Herz dahin, vergessen war der Kummer der letzten Tage, vergessen war alles rund um sie. „Draco ...", sprach sie mit belegter Stimme, doch er hielt ihr nur einen Finger an die Lippen und sah ihr weiter in die Augen.   
  
„Sie sind da!", rief Remus Lupin, Werwolf und Lehrer, als er in die Große Halle trat. Hinter ihm marschierten gut und gerne 100 Schüler, allen voran Fleur Delacour.   
Dumbledore war bestürzt, als er sah, dass es nur so wenige waren, er hatte mit 500erten gerechnet oder mit mehr, aber nicht mit 100erten. Der Direktor blickte in die müden Augen der Schüler und ließ seinen Blick dann über ihre Verletzungen schweifen. Dann machte er einen Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab, und hunderte von Betten waren plötzlich im Saal und die Tische waren an die Wände gerückt. „Bis wir euch in Häuser eingeteilt haben, muss dies reichen!", meinte er an die Schüler gewandt und befahl dann dem „Heilungsteam" seine Wunder zu vollbringen. „Miss Delacour?", rief er Fleur zu sich.   
„_Oui_, Professor Dumbledore." Die junge Lehrerin gesellte sich zu ihrem alten Freund.   
„Wo sind die restlichen Schüler?"   
„In Beauxbatons. Dies hier sind die Unterstufen, 1.-4. Klasse, alle anderen kämpften." Traurig wandte sich das Mädchen um und sah sich suchend im Saal um. „Wahrscheinlich sind sie alle _mort_ (tot). Ich hatte den Auftrag, die Jüngeren in Sicherheit zu bringen, mit mir auch andere Lehrer. Vier oder Fünf, sie blieben zurück, als einige Todesser uns folgten."   
„Es ist schrecklich! Miss Delacour, wir werden Sie jetzt erst einmal medizinisch versorgen lassen. Hermine!", befahl Dumbledore, noch bevor Fleur etwas dagegen sagen konnte.   
„Ja Professor?" Geschäftig kam Hermine auf Dumbledore zu.   
„Kümmere dich doch bitte um Miss Delacour, du kennst sie doch schon ein wenig oder?" Als Hermine nickte, wandte sich der Direktor um und verschwand in der Menge der Verletzten.   
„Muss ich..?", fragte Hermine.   
„Non, du kannst mich ruhig duzen", beantworte Fleur Hermines Frage und setzte sich auf ein Bett, das noch frei war.   
Fleur hatte eine kleine Wunde am Kopf und einige Fleischwunden, außerdem hatte sie ein verstauchtes Bein und Hermine wunderte sich, wie sie so weit hatte laufen können. „Tut es sehr weh?", fragte sie, doch Fleur schüttelte den Kopf und biss die Zähne zusammen. „Ich werde das Bein schienen und die Wunden so heilen." Hermine lächelte die Ältere aufmunternd an und begann mit ihrer Arbeit.   
  
„Wir werden morgen schon mit der Einteilung für die Häuser beginnen."   
„Aber Albus, sie sind viel zu erschöpft", mischte sich Professor McGonagall ein und stupste dann Snape an, der ruhig neben ihnen herging. „Sagen Sie doch auch etwas, Severus!"   
„Wir sollten wirklich schon morgen mit der Einteilung beginnen, je schneller, desto besser. Haben Sie schon Kontakt mit dem Ministerium aufgenommen?"   
Dumbledore nickte und beugte sich über einen kleinen Jungen, der nicht älter als 11 Jahre sein konnte. „Wieso weinst du den?"   
Der kleine Junge schniefte und sprach „_Mon frère_ (mein Bruder), er ist noch im Schloss!" (A/N: Gut, dass die in Beauxbatons zweisprachig erzogen werden ^_^)   
"Wie heißt du den?"   
"Benjamin Dyle, mein Bruder heißt Adrian, … er war in der Abschlussklasse …" Dem Jungen versagte die Stimme und Professor McGonagall setzte sich kurz zu ihm.   
  
********


	21. We are helping each other

17. Kapitel   
  
  
„Lavender! Lavender!" Ronald Weasley stürzte aufgeregt die Treppen des Jungen Schlafsaales hinunter. Die Nachricht, die er in seinen Armen hielt, raubte ihm schier den Atem.   
„Was denn Ron?"   
„Parvati ... Parvati ... sie kommt wieder, morgen!"   
„Weiß Harry es schon?" Freudentränen stiegen Lavender in die Augen, endlich würden sie wieder Parvati sehen.   
„Nein, er ist in der Bibliothek mit Karoly. Will ihr alle Quidditch Bücher zeigen oder so." Freude schwang in Rons Stimme mit und plötzlich hob er Lavender hoch und wirbelte sie in der Luft herum. „Ich bin so glücklich!" Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sonst niemand im Gemeinschaftsraum war. Er drückte Lavender an sich und hob sie dann noch mal hoch und wirbelte sie herum.   
„Ron, bitte! Mir ist schon schwindlig, ich freu mich ja auch, dass sie kommt. Und genau aus diesem Grund werde ich jetzt zu Harry gehen und es ihm erzählen."   
„Ja. Ich gehe runter in die Große Halle und sage es Hermine." Aufgeregt und völlig überdreht verließen Beide den Raum.   
  
********   
  
„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Ron ein Hufflepuff-Mädchen, dass am Eingang zur Halle stand.   
„Ein Angriff auf Beauxbatons, das sind die Flüchtlinge. Ziemlich übel hergerichtet manche. Du könntest ruhig helfen", meinte sie und drehte sich wieder zu dem Mädchen um, das sie gerade versorgte.   
„Ah, Mr Weasley, zeh...", begann Snape, doch er wurde von Sirius unterbrochen.   
„Severus, zieh ihm keine Punkte ab, er kann uns hier helfen, er hat doch auch dieses Fach belegt oder?"   
„Welches Fach?", fragte Ron, der nur Bahnhof verstand.   
„Erste-Hilfe für Zauberer und Muggel", grinste Sirius und schiente eine verstauchte Hand.   
„Ja klar, gut, dass Hermine mich regelrecht dazu gezwungen hat."   
„Höre ich da meinen Namen?" Hermine stand plötzlich hinter dem rothaarigen Jungen und seine Haut rötete sich ein wenig.   
„Naja. Eigentlich bin ich nur gekommen, um dir zu sagen, dass Parvati morgen wieder kommt", rief er und Freude stieg wieder in ihm hoch. Diesmal umarmte er Hermine und drückte sie so fest an sich, dass sie keine Luft mehr bekam.   
„Weasley ... wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, dass du was mit Patil hast, würde ich glauben, du stiehlst mir meine Freundin", ertönte die Stimme von Draco.   
„Sorry, Malfoy", entschuldigte sich Ron.   
Hermine stutzte, hatte Ron sich da wirklich entschuldigt? „Komm Draco! Es gibt noch weitere Verletzte."   
„Jaja, komm ja schon!", sprach er und dackelte hinter seiner Freundin her.   
Ron, der jetzt ganz alleine war mit seiner Freude, drehte sich schließlich um und versorgte wie alle anderen auch die Verletzten.   
  
********   
  
Lavender betrat leise die Bibliothek und sah sich nach Harry und Karoly um. Doch alles, was sie sah, war ein roter Schopf und daneben ein Schwarzer. Leise schlich Lavender hinter eines der Regale und lugte zwischen den Büchern durch. Da sah sie die beiden. Marcus Flint und Ginny Weasley, sie lachten sich an und lasen dann zwischendurch immer wieder in einem Buch. „Also, wenn zwischen denen nichts läuft, heiß ich ab heute Severus Snape", murmelte Lavender und riss sich mühsam von dem Bild fort.   
„Ah, hier seit ihr ... war ja klar, in der dunkelsten Ecke", murrte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen und ließ sich auf einen noch freien Stuhl fallen.   
„Onkel Harry hat mir alles über Kittisch erzählt", sprudelte es aus dem braunhaarigen Kind heraus.   
„Quidditch, Kleine, es heißt Quidditch. Ach ja, warum ich hier bin ... zwei Neuigkeiten. Zuerst die Gute oder die Schlechte?", fragend sah sie Harry an.   
„Ähm, die Schlechte!"   
„Beauxbatons wurde eingenommen, ich weiß es von einer Schülerin, die ich traf als ich hier her lief. 100 konnten fliehen ... die Restlichen ... ." Lavender schluckte, sie konnte diesen Satz einfach nicht zu Ende sprechen.   
„Wo sind sie?"   
„Unten in der Halle ... warte, Harry, bevor du gehst. Parvati kommt wieder ... morgen!" Eine Träne rann über Lavenders Wange, Harry wusste nicht ob es eine Freudenträne oder eine Träne der Trauer war.   
„Tante Lavender, warum weinst du den?"   
„Ich weine ja gar nicht ... mir ist nur was ins Auge gekommen. Komm her meine Kleine ... jetzt bring ich dir mal was über Muggel-Serien bei", versuchte Lavender die Kleine abzulenken und deutete Harry, dass er gehen konnte.   
„Muggel-Serien?"   
„Hm ja ... da hätten wir Emergency room. Sehr gute Krankenhausserie, aber es dauert so lange bis es auf den Punkt kommt. Hm, dann hätten wir da noch Charmed, gute Nachmache von uns Hexen, obwohl ich noch immer glaube, dass Alyssa Milano, Holly Marie Combs und Rose McGowan wirkliche Hexen sind. Ähm ja, was haben wir da noch? Gute Zeiten Schlechte Zeiten, eine sehr berühmte Soap in Deutschland und Österreich ... ." Lavender plapperte und plapperte und Karoly hörte aufmerksam zu.   
  
********   
  
„Sind sie noch da?"   
„Ja, aber Potter ist gegangen, wann wirst du es ihnen sagen?"   
„Er heißt Harry und ich weiß nicht wann ich es ihnen sagen werde. Schließlich kann ich ja nicht einfach hingehen und sagen: Hey ich liebe Marcus Flint, einen ehemaligen Junior-Todesser."   
„Ginny, wieso macht dir meine Vergangenheit nichts aus?"   
„Jeder hat Vergangenheit, oder?", gab das rothaarige Mädchen zurück, worauf der Junge sie nur angrinste und ihr einen Kuss gab.   
  
~~Flashback I~~   
  
„Ginny, gut dass du kommst, ich muss mit dir reden!" Marcus stand von dem Sessel auf und das rothaarige Mädchen sah ihn  etwas verwirrt an.   
„Was ist denn?"   
„Ich also .. versprich mir, dass du nicht schreist oder wegrennst, ja?"   
„Wieso?", kam die forsche Gegenfrage.   
„Vertrau mir einfach", beharrte Flint und bat Ginny einen Sitzplatz an.   
„Okay", sagte Ginny und setzte sich.   
„Also ich ... ich wurde von Voldemort geschickt um euch auszuspionieren", sprach er leise und hörte, dass Ginny nach Luft schnappte. „Ich habe ihm keine Informationen geliefert, keine einzige. Ich stehe nicht einmal mit ihm in Kontakt ... ich ... es sollte meine Prüfung sein zum Todesser, doch ich konnte nicht ... ich kann nicht ... weil ..."   
„Du wolltest uns ausspionieren? Will Voldemort Harry noch immer töten?"   
Marcus schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein er will die Granger, frag mich nicht warum. Er hat es keinem gesagt, nicht mal Pettigrew oder Malfoy."   
„Warum konntest du nicht?"   
„Weil ich Gefühle entwickelt habe. Du hast mich dazu bewegt, wieder Lieben zu können ... nach so langer Zeit. Ginny ..", er kniete sich vor ihr nieder und strich ihr sanft eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht.   
Vorsichtig rutschte Ginny vom Sessel und kniete jetzt neben Marcus. Sanft strich sie ihm über seine Wange, er kam ihrem Gesicht immer näher, bis ihre Lippen nur mehr Millimeter von einander getrennt waren. Auch diese Millimeter wurden überwunden und ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem zarten, ersten Kuss.   
Als sie Beide Luft holen mussten, flüsterte Flint: „Weil ich mich in dich verliebt habe!"   
  
~~Flashback I Ende~~   
  
„Ja, aber niemand hat so eine Vergangenheit wie ich, ich habe einen Menschen getötet", beharrte Marcus.   
„Das hat Harry auch, in seinem ersten Jahr. Professor Quirell. Außerdem hätte er auch fast Voldemort getötet."   
  
~~Flashback II~~   
  
„Lily, nimm Harry und lauf. Bitte, beeil dich. Er ist es. Lauf!" Ein grünes (ist doch grün bei Avada Kedavra oder?) Licht erschien und James Potter stürzte tot zu Boden. Er hatte keine Chance gehabt, den dunklen Lord auch nur zu verwunden. Es war kein Duell gewesen, nur ein einfacher Mord.   
„Geh zur Seite Mädchen!", befahl Lord Voldemort, einer hübschen, rothaarigen Frau. Doch diese stellte sich mutig vor das kleine Bettchen, in dem ihr kleiner Sohn lag.   
„Nimm mich, aber lass Harry!", flehte sie. Ihr Zauberstab lag in irgendeiner Ecke von Godric's Hollow. „Lass meinen Sohn, bitte!", flehte Lily Potter weiter, doch der dunkle Lord lachte nur.   
„Du dummes Ding! Du müsstest nicht sterben, aber ... wenn du nicht ...", der Lord verstummte und sah Lily Potter kurz an. Ihre Augen blitzten mutig auf, ihre Augen, diese grünen Augen, sie leuchteten, doch Voldemort ignorierte dies und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie: „Avada Kedavra." Wieder schoss das Licht hervor und wieder musste eine Person ihr Leben lassen.   
Lily Potter war genau wie ihr Mann sofort tot. Ihr rotes Haar ergoss sich über dem Fußboden und wenn man ihr Gesicht näher betrachtet hätte, hätte man eine Träne auf ihrer Wange entdeckt. Der dunkle Lord jedoch stieg über die Tote hinweg und wandte sich nun dem Kleinkind in der Wiege zu.   
Er war ein Jahr, älter nicht, man konnte noch nicht erkennen wie er vielleicht einmal aussehen würde, wahrscheinlich wie sein Vater. Doch die Augen waren die seiner Mutter, leuchtend grün und wunderschön und sie flehten ihn an es nicht zu tun. Doch er sprach es, er sprach die zwei verbotenen Wörter, doch diesmal prallte der Fluch ab und landete auf ihm.   
Das einzige, das Harry an diese Nacht erinnert, ist die Narbe. Die blitzförmige Narbe auf seiner Stirn und die Tatsache, dass seine Mutter ihr Leben ließ um ihn zu retten.   
  
~~Flashback II Ende~~   
  
„Quirell war Notwehr, soviel ich weiß. Ich habe es aus Spaß getan."   
„Wie gesagt, es ist Vergangenheit, du hast deine Schulden beglichen, indem du Dumbledore alles erzählt hast was du weißt", entgegnete Virginia und schloss das Buch, um sich besser auf die Unterhaltung konzentrieren zu können.   
„Aber sie hassen mich!"   
„Niemand hasst dich. Sie hassen den Lord, für den du gedient hast. Sie hassen seine Ideologien, seinen Muggelhass, aber nicht dich. Hör jetzt auf dich damit fertig zu machen!"   
„Du hast Recht Ginny! Meine kleine Ginny", flüsterte er zärtlich.   
„Komm lass uns jetzt nach unten gehen und helfen. Sie brauchen jetzt unsere Hilfe Marcus, du kannst jetzt zeigen, dass du ein guter Mensch bist." Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand hin als sie aufgestanden war und er ergriff sie. Gemeinsam verließen sie die Bibliothek.

********

„Was? Ginny und Flint? Nein das glaub ich nicht", aufgebracht stürmte Ron durch die Menge. Er hatte gerade so nebenbei von einer anderen Gryffindor erfahren das seine Schwester etwas mit Marcus Flint hatte. „Hermine!" Ron hatte sich bis zu Hermine vorgekämpft und tippte ihr jetzt ungeduldig auf die Schulter.

„Was ist? Ich arbeite gerade", murrte Hermine.

„Es ist wichtig! Wirklich wichtig!"

„Dann red doch!"

„Ginny und .... und Flint ..."

„Ha ich wusste es", rief Draco aus und ein wissendes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Was? Du wusstest es? Du hast mir nichts gesagt?"

„Na hör mal, ich bin ein Slytherin du ein Gryffindor, wir sind FEINDE!"

„Sie ist meine Schwester, da kann man ja die Feindschaft mal vergessen oder?"

„Ah Ron? Sie ist alt genug und wenn sie ihn liebt ... sehe ich da kein Problem."

„Wieso nicht? Verdammt sie ist noch ein Kind!"

„Hach Gott Ron. Sie wird nicht immer ein Kind sein. Außerdem hat er ihr die Wahrheit erzählt."

~~Flashback III~~

„Was?", aufgebracht stand Hermine von ihrem Sessel auf. Draco, Flint, Ginny und sie befanden sich in Dumbledores Büro. „Er ist ein Todesser und sie lassen ihn noch nach Hogwarts?"

„Hermine beruhig dich, er ist kein Todesser mehr!"

„Woher wissen wir das er nicht lügt?"

„Verdammt, Granger ich hab Ginny meine Liebe gestanden, reicht das nicht?", knurrte Flint, doch Ginny legte beruhigend ihre Hand auf die seine.

„Viele Menschen gestehen anderen das sie, sie lieben und es stimmt gar nicht."

„Ich bin nicht viele Menschen. Ich bin ich und ich liebe Ginny und ich werde mit euch kämpfen, egal ob du gegen oder für mich bist", sprach Marcus und drückte Ginnys Hand.

„Hermine, wir brauchen jede Kraft im Kampf gegen Voldemort und jeder hat eine zweite Chance verdient. Also Mr Flint, Hermine, reicht euch die Hand", sprach Dumbledore.

Und wie Severus Snape und Sirius Black in Hermines vierten Jahr, reichten sich nun Marcus und Hermine die Hand. 

„Ich werde dich im Auge behalten, Flint", meinte Draco als sie gemeinsam das Büro Dumbledores verließen.

„Hast du Angst ich könnte deiner Kleinen was antun?", lachte Flint.

„Du würdest es nicht wagen!", stieß Draco hervor.

„Nein das würde ich nicht. Finde dich damit ab Malfoy, ich bin jetzt einer der Guten", mit diesen Worten verschwand Marcus mit Ginny an der Hand um die Ecke.

~~Flashback III Ende~~

„Oh du verteidigst sie auch noch? Ich hätte wissen müssen das du mir in den Rücken fällst", brauste Ron auf.

„Aber Ron! Ich falle dir doch gar nicht in den Rücken. Bei Draco und mir war es doch genauso", verteidigte Hermine Ginny.

„Mit dem einzigen Unterschied, das Malfoy kein Todesser war!"

„Ach? Wer dachte den das er einer wäre? Hm war das nicht jemand bestimmter?", spottete das braunhaarige Mädchen.

„Was? Ich habe nie ..."

„Lass gut sein, Weasley!", beschwichtigte Draco und deutete in eine Richtung. Ron folgte dem Finger und erkannte Ginny und Flint, die gerade mit Dumbledore sprachen.

„Na warte ...", keuchte Ron und setzt schon dazu an in Flints Richtung zu marschieren.

„Ron, das würde ich unterlassen", mahnte ihn Hermine.

„Wieso? Willst du mich daran hindern, ihm in den Arsch zu treten?"

„Ron du benimmst dich so kindisch!"

„Wenn das Harry erfährt ... meine Schwester ... mit einem Todesser ... wenn das Harry erfährt", stotterte Ron und bemerkte nicht wie Harry hinter ihn trat.

„Wenn ich was erfahre? Ginny und Flint?", sprach Harry und grinste seinen Freund an. „Lavender hat es mir erzählt ... achja ich freu mich für dich."

„Wieso?"

„Ach Ron! Parvati kommt doch wieder!"

Ron wurde ein wenig rot und ihm wurde klar das er dies fast vergessen hätte. „Oh mein Gott!", stöhnte er, dann wandte er sich Hilfe suchend an Hermine: „Wann kommt sie?"

Tadelnd sah das braunhaarige Mädchen ihn an und antwortete: „Morgen früh. Also wirklich wenn du uns nicht hättest ..."

Weiter kam Hermine nicht denn sie wurde von jemandem unterbrochen der an ihrem Umhang zog.

„Mommie, bin wieder da!", lachte Karoly und umarmte ihre Mutter.

„Ich weiß nicht ob das so gut ist ...", gab Hermine zu Bedenken.

„Was Mommie? Willst du nicht das ich hier bin?" Sofort nahm Karolys Gesicht einen traurigen Ausdruck an. 

„Aber nein, mein Schatz. Wie wärs gehst du kurz zu Daddy?"

Die Kleine nickte eifrig und Draco nahm sie auf den Arm. „Und was hast du mit Tante Lavender gemacht?"

„Sie hat mir von Soabs erzählt", antwortete Karoly und kicherte.

„Was sind Soabs?" Verdutzt drehte sich der blonde Junge nach Lavender um.

„Es heißt Soaps ... Seifenopern ... Serien im Fernsehen", erklärte sie ihnen und hakte sich bei Harry unter. „Gibt's hier noch was zu helfen?"

Hermine verneinte: „Es sind alle versorgt, denke ich!"

  
********

„Gut das du die Auswahl verschoben hast Albus. Die Kinder sind müde und ..."

„... wir auch!", vollendete Snape und sah den Direktor fest an. „Sie sollten jetzt alle Helfer in ihre Räume schicken!"

„Ihr habt Recht gehabt. Sie sind müde ... aber Morgen werden wir die Auswahl vornehmen müssen egal wie sich irgendjemand fühlt", sprach der Direktor bestimmt und wandte sich dann an die Schüler um sie zu entlassen.

Fünf Minuten später war jeder auf dem Weg zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum.


	22. The Next Morning

Kapitel 18                „The Next Morning"

„Harry, Harry wach auf!"

„Was ist den? ... Ron es ist 7 Uhr ... Verdammt!", fluchte Harry und fiel noch einmal in seine Kissen zurück.

„Na und? Wir können gar nicht früh genug aufstehen", setzte Ron dagegen und zog Harry die Decke fort.

„Ron! Ich jag dir gleich einen Fluch auf den Hals!", schrie Harry und strampelte wie ein kleines Kind mit den Beinen.

„Das ist mir egal! Sie kommt ... heute sehe ich sie wieder! Endlich!" Vor sich hin träumend schlüpfte der Junge in seine Hose und sein Hemd.

„Du tust so als wäre sie in Gefangenschaft gewesen", brummte Harry und machte sich endlich Mühe aufzustehen und sich anzuziehen.

„Jetzt komm schon! Ich wette Hermine und Lavender warten unten schon auf uns."

Doch Ron hatte falsch gedacht. Weder Hermine noch Lavender befanden sich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Ron zog eine Schnute und sprach „Schlafmützen!".

Harry hätte ihm am liebsten den Kopf abgerissen. Stattdessen fragte er jedoch nur: „Wann kommt Parvati den?"

„Bald ... glaube ich."

„Glaubst du?"

„Naja im Brief stand nur das sie heute kommt", gestand Ron und grinste verlegen.

„Okay ... Harry beruhig dich!", versuchte Harry sich zu beruhigen. Doch plötzlich schrie er: „Du hast mich aufgeweckt, obwohl Parvati auch am Nachmittag kommen könnte?"

„Es ist doch egal ... stell dir vor wir hätten heute Unterricht!", lachte Ron, doch dieses Lachen verstummte, als er Harrys mordende Blicke sah.

„Wir haben aber heute keinen Unterricht, falls du das vergessen hast. Den heute, mein Lieber Ron, ist die Einteilung in die Häuser."

„Jaja, dann geh noch mal schlafen. Ich aber werde hier auf Parvati warten!"

„Mach doch was du willst!", murrte der schwarzhaarige Junge mit Brille und verschwand die Treppen hinauf.

********

„Mr Malfoy? Der Lord will Sie sprechen!" Ein junger Todesser hatte eine Unterwürfige Haltung angenommen und stand so vor Lucius Malfoy. 

„Was will er den?" fragte der ältere Todesser, doch der Junge zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er ließ sich auch nichts anmerken das er diese Frage für ziemlich untypisch fand.

„Sie sollen nur sofort zum Lord kommen!", drängte der Junge weiter und verließ dann gebeugten Hauptes den Raum.

Lucius passte es gerade überhaupt nicht das Lord Voldemort ihn zu sich gerufen hatte. Er hatte besseres zu tun als mit Voldemort Pläne auszuhecken um Hogwarts und damit Dumbledore zu stürzen. Schnell versteckte er wieder das Bild von Narcissa, das er als der junge Todesser herein gekommen war, hinter seinem Rücken versteckt hatte. Dann marschierte er erhobenen Hauptes durch den Raum und machte sich auf den Weg zu Voldemort.

„Lucius, ich habe dich her holen lassen, weil ich mit dir etwas besprechen wollte!", zischte die hohe Stimme des dunklen Lords.

„Ja Mylord?" Lucius stand mit gebeugtem Kopf vor seinem Vorgesetzten.

„Hast du schon etwas von Marcus Flint gehört?"

„Nein, Mylord."

„Es scheint dir ja nicht sonderlich viel auszumachen! Sag mir was bedrückt dich!"

„Nichts, Mylord."

„Lüg nicht! Ich weiß das du mir etwas verheimlichst. Du liebst sie noch immer!", schrie der dunkle Lord und ein Blick in Lucius Augen genügte ihm. „Du hast sie befreit! Du hattest kein Recht! Sie gehörte mir!", herrschte Voldemort den Verräter an.

Mutig hob Lucius den Kopf und sah dem Lord ins Gesicht. „Sie gehörte niemandem! Jeder hat das Recht auf Freiheit, auch Muggel!"

„Ha! Du Verräter ... du Muggelliebhaber. Du wirst sterben, genau wie alle anderen auch!"

„Ihr werdet nicht gewinnen!"

„Dein Sohn und dieses Schlammblut werden als erste sterben!", versuchte Voldemort, Lucius Angst zu machen, doch dieser wandte sich nur ab und schritt langsam aus dem Raum.

„Soll ich ihm nach, Mylord?", fragte Wurmschwanz, der die ganze Zeit ruhig im Schatten gestanden war.

„Nein! Vielleicht wird er sich noch als nützlich erweisen!", befahl Voldemort und gab Wurmschwanz ein Handzeichen.

********

Er musste weg von hier. Fort, einfach nur fort von Voldemort und seinen dunklen Machenschaften. Lucius rannte in sein Quartier, stöberte in einer Schublade und kramte das Bild von Narcissa hervor. „Danke das du mir die Augen geöffnet hast. Bald bin ich wieder bei dir!", flüsterte er und steckte das Bild in eine Tasche seines Umhanges. Dann lief er aus dem Raum, aus dem Versteck und aus Voldemorts Leben.

********

„Morgen Ron!", rief Hermine fröhlich und kam mit ihrer Tochter die Treppe herunter geschlendert. 

„Morgen Herm!", gähnte Ron und machte einen ziemlich verschlafenen Eindruck.

„Wie lange sitzt du den schon hier?"

„Hm seit na ja keine Ahnung! Ich warte auf Parvati!", sprach der Junge und seine Augen strahlten als würde er Merlin persönlich kennen lernen.

„Achja die kommt ja heute. Viel Spaß noch beim Warten!", rief Hermine als sie auf das Porträtloch zu marschierte.

„Viel Spaß Onkel Ronnie!", schrie auch Karoly und winkte dem rothaarigen Jungen.

********

„Na toll, ich schlepp mich hier ab und mein Schatz sitzt in einem Sessel und schläft!", keuchte Parvati während sie einen großen Koffer auf die unterste Stufe hievte. Leise schlich sie sich dann an den schlafenden Ron heran und setzte sich auf die Stuhllehne. Langsam beugte sich Parvati zu ihrem Freund und presste ihre Lippen auf die seinen.

„Hermine?", kam die erstaunte Frage.

„Ich hoffe doch du hast das nicht ernst gemeint!", meinte Parvati spöttisch und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ah Parvati!" Ron hüpfte sofort auf. „Endlich bist du wieder da! Ich hab dich so vermisst!", flüsterte der rothaarige Junge und umarmte das Mädchen.

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst! Bei euch scheint ja viel los zu sein. Die große Halle, ist kaum wieder zu erkennen."

„Das liegt daran, das Dumbledore die Flüchtlinge von Beauxbatons aufgenommen hat. Voldemort hat die Schule eingenommen."

„Jemand muss mal etwas gegen Voldemort unternehmen ... so kann es ja schließlich nicht weiter gehen!", schimpfte Parvati und machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht.

„Wo warst du eigentlich?", fragte Ron schließlich und zog Parvati wieder an sich.

„Tut mir leid Ron, aber ich darf es dir wirklich nicht sagen!"

Ron machte ein eingeschnapptes Gesicht, doch schließlich siegte seine Freude, darüber das seine Freundin wieder da war. „Achja es gibt noch andere Neuigkeiten. Am 14. Februar wird ein Valentinsball stattfinden und etwas das dich umhauen wird – Karoly ist Draco Malfoys Kind!"

„Ich wusste es!", entfuhr es Parvati.

„Wirklich? Woher?"

„Weibliche Intuition mein Schatz! Wo sind die anderen?"

********

„Endlich ist die Auswahl vorbei!", stöhnte Harry und schlang einen Arm um Lavender.

„Ja es hat ziemlich lange gedauert, nicht?"

„Hey Leute! Seht ihr wenn ich da sehe?", rief Lavender und riss sich von Harry los. „Parvati!", schrie Lavender und rannte auf ihre Freundin zu.

„Hey Lavender! Hermine! Wie geht es euch?", fragte Parvati und musterte die beiden anderen Mädchen eingehend. „Ihr habt euch kaum verändert ... oder nein wartet Hermine du strahlst so von Innen heraus."

„O, das haben wir nur unserem Erz-Slytherin Draco Malfoy zu verdanken!", stichelte Lavender.

„Hey wird nicht gemein!", gespielt schmollend verschränkte Hermine die Arme.

„Keine Sorge Herm! Ron hat mir schon alles erzählt. Inklusive Ball!"

„Welcher Ball? Lavender!?"

„Ähm na ja, es war eigentlich so was wie eine Überraschung für dich und Malfoy, wir wollte euch wieder zusammen bringen!", Lavenders Stimme wurde immer leiser, als sie Hermines Blick sah.

„Wir?"

„Ohja, Lavender und ich!", schaltete sich jetzt Harry ein.

„Tja Pech für euch, das wir es so geschafft haben, tut mir leid, das heißt wohl kein Ball!", zischte Hermine und war seltsamerweise froh darüber.

„Ah da vergisst du was, wir haben Dumbledore gefragt, und der Ball wird trotzdem stattfinden. Und das Thema wird –Musicals- sein. Das heißt ähm – so was wie eine Karaoke Show, aber es dürfen nur Lieder von Musicals ausgesucht werden. Ratet mal wen ich eingetragen habe", sprach Lavender und grinste in die Runde.

„Wen den? Karoly?"

„Wo ist Karoly überhaupt?", kam die Frage von Parvati.

„Bei Ginny. Also wenn hast du eingetragen?"

„Na dich und Malfoy. Euer Lied wird – Das Love Medley – von Moulin Rouge sein. Ist das nicht toll?"

„Aber ich kann nicht singen!", widersetzte sich Hermine und sah sich nach Draco um, der aber saß am Slytherin Tisch und war nicht gerade eine Hilfe.

„Ich würde mir da eher Sorgen um Draco machen, ich weiß das du singen kannst Hermine", beschwichtigte Lavender ihre Freundin. „Außerdem hast du ja noch einige Tage Zeit, das mit Malfoy ein zu üben."

„Tröstet es dich das sich Crabbe und Goyle für – Memory – von Cats eingetragen haben?", sprach Ron der die ganze Zeit schweigend da gestanden war.

„Ja ein wenig. Hm dann trag ich jetzt auch Lavender für ein Lied ein. Irgendwas schweres!", dachte Hermine laut nach.

„Wage es ja nicht Herm. Ich sing auf keinen Fall zwei Lieder."

„Wieso zwei?"

„Naja sie hat sich schon für – I don't know how to love him – von Jesus Christ Superstar eingetragen.", mischte sich Harry ein.

„Hey Leute, ich hab gerade gehört, das McGonagall und Sinistra ein Duett singen werden und zwar – Macavity – von Cats. Kenn ich nicht!", rief Draco Malfoy und schlenderte lässig zu Hermine.

„Oh ja Schatz, bald wirst du es kennen. Hat Lavender dir schon erzählt das sie uns eingetragen hat?", flötete Hermine und war erstaunt als sie Dracos Grinsen sah.

„Yep, war meine Idee. Dieses Lied kenn ich nämlich!", sprach Draco stolz und klopfte sich auf die Brust. „Meinen Part kann ich jedenfalls schon, aber du, Darling, solltest noch ein wenig lernen."

********

Die Tage vergingen wie im Fluge, der Valentinsball rückte näher und schien auch nicht gefährdet, da sich Voldemort ruhig verhielt.

„Oh man muss ich das wirklich anziehen?", maulte Hermine und strich über das rote Kleid.

„Ja, man das ist das Original von Nicole Kidman in Moulin Rouge und es steht dir sicher.", versicherte Lavender und schlüpfte in ein Kleid das Hermine nicht zuordnen konnte.

„Was ist eigentlich mit Parvati? Seit sie wieder hier ist, verhält sie sich so komisch, nie ist sie da und so."

„Spätestens heute Abend werden wir herausfinden warum. Was passiert eigentlich mit Karoly?"

„Sirius passt auf sie auf, er hat gesagt das er nicht sonderlich scharf darauf ist auf den Ball zu gehen. So fertig! Wie sehe ich aus?" Hermine wandte sich zu Lavender um.

„Fabelhaft, Draco wird sich freuen.", versicherte diese und nahm Hermine bei der Hand: „Los geht's!"

Als Hermine den Saal betrat, glaubte Draco sein Herz würde ihm aus der Brust springen. Sie war so unglaublich schön, in diesem roten langen Kleid. Schnell zupfte er noch seinen Frack zurecht und schlenderte dann so lässig wie möglich zu ihr.

„Hermine du siehst toll aus!", flüsterte er, als er hinter ihr stand. Langsam drehte sich das Mädchen um und sah ihm in die Augen. Wie sehr er ihre braunen Augen liebte, ewig könnte er hinein sehen und sich darin verlieren. Vorsichtig küsste er sie und geleitete sie dann zu einem freien Tisch.

„Willkommen zu unserem Valentinsball!", begrüsste Dumbledore die Schüler und fuhr fort: „Wir dachten, da ihr in letzter Zeit soviel schlimmes Miterleben musstet, ist es sicher eine willkommene Abwechslung, einen Ball zu veranstalten. Am besten wir fangen gleich an. Mr Crabbe und Mr Goyle werden uns ein Liedchen aus dem Musical Cats singen. Es heißt – Memory – Viel Spaß!"

Crabbe und Goyle betraten die Bühne, beide hatten eine Art Katzenkostüm an, das ihnen nicht sonderlich gut stand. Mehr als die Hälfte der im Saal Anwesenden fingen an zu kichern, als Crabbe mit lauter und hoher Stimme anfing zu singen:

  
_Daylight, see the dew on a sunflower  
And a rose that is fading  
Roses whither away   
Like the sunflower I yearn to turn my face to the dawn  
I am waiting for the day  
  
Now Old Deuteronomy just before dawn  
Through a silence you feel you could cut with a knife  
Announces the cat who can now be reborn  
And come back to a different Jellicle life  
  
Memory, turn your face to the moonlight  
Let your memory lead you  
Open up, enter in  
If you find there the meaning of what happiness is  
Than a new life will begin  
  
Memory, all alone in the moonlight  
I can smile at the old days  
I was beautiful then  
I remember a time I knew what happiness was  
Let the memory live again  
  
   
  
_

Schließlich fing verstummte Crabbe und Goyle setzte zu seinem Part an:

_  
Burnt out ends of smoky days  
The stale cold smell of morning  
The streetlamp dies, another night is over  
Another day is dawning_

Daylight, I must wait for the sunrise  
I must think of the new life  
And I mustn't give in  
When the dawn comes tonight will be a memory too  
And the new day will begin  
  
Sunlight, through the trees in summer  
Endless masquerading  
Like a flower as the dawn is breaking  
The memory is fading

Touch me, it's so easy to leave me  
All alone with the memory  
Of my days in the sun  
If you touch me, you'll understand what happiness is  
Look, a new day has begun

  
Die letzte Strophe sangen die beiden Jungen schon völlig heißer zusammen und zum Schluss gab es mehr Gelächter als Applaus. Die beiden Slytherins hatten sich total lächerlich gemacht.  
  


"Ähem ja", räusperte sich Dumbledore und unterdrückte ein Kichern. "Die nächsten sind Mr Malfoy und Miss Granger mit ihrer Version von dem – Love Medley – aus Moulin Rouge." 

Genau wie Crabbe und Goyle vor ihnen betraten nun Hermine und Draco die Bühne und sie fingen an zu singen:

Draco: All you need is love

  
Hermine: A girl has got to eat...

  
Draco: All you need is love

  
Hermine:...or she'll land up on the street

  
Draco: All you need is love

  
Hermine: Love is just a game

  
Draco: I was made for lovin' you, baby,  
you were made for lovin' me

  
Hermine: The only way of lovin' me, baby,  
is to pay a lovely fee

  
Draco: One night, just one night

  
Hermine: There' no way 'cause you can't pay

  
Draco: In the name of love, one night in the name of love

  
Hermine: You crazy fool, I won't give in to you

  
Draco: Don't leave me this way  
I can't survive without your sweet love, oh baby,   
don't leave me this way

  
Hermine: You think that people would have had enough of  
silly lovesongs

  
Draco: I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no

  
Hermine: Some people woud have filled the world with   
silly lovesongs

  
Draco: Well, what's wrong with that? I'd like to know  
'Cause here I go again...Love lift us up where we   
belong, where eagles fly on a mountain high

  
Hermine: Love makes us act like we are fools  
Through our lives away for one happy day

  
Draco: We could be heroes just for one day

  
Hermine: You, you will be mean

  
Draco: No, I won't

  
Hermine: And I, I'll drink all the time

  
Draco: We should be lovers

  
Hermine: We can't do that

  
Draco: we should be lovers and that's a fact

  
Hermine: When nothing will keep us together...

  
Draco:...we could steel time...

  
Both:...just for one day  
We could be heroes forever and ever  
We could be heroes forever and ever  
We could be heroes …

  
Draco:...just because I will always love you

  
Hermine:...I can't help me...

  
Draco:...love you

  
Hermine: How wonderful live is...

  
Both:...now you're in the world

Hermine schien als wollte der Applaus nie mehr enden. Doch auch dies ging einmal zu ende und so setzten sich Draco und sie wieder auf ihren Platz und erwarteten mit Spannung die restlichen Sänger/innen.


	23. Magic Musical

**19. Kapitel „Magic Musical" **

Wieder stand Albus Dumbledore auf und sprach: „Endlich haben wir sie wieder unter uns. Und sie war sofort für eine Überraschung bereit. Heute singt sie ein Lied aus – West Side Story -, gemeinsam mit ihrem Freund Ronald Weasley. Ladies and Gentlemen Parvati Patil und Ronald Weasley mit Tonight." 

Die Bühne war umfunktioniert worden, sie sah jetzt aus wie eine Feuerleiter, wie man sie sooft in Amerika sah. Auf ihr stand ein Mädchen und neben ihr ein rothaariger Junge. 

_Parvati: Only you,you're the only thing I'll see,forever in my eyes in my  
words and in everything I do.Nothing else but you,ever.  
  
_

_Ron: And there's nothing for me but Maria,every sight that I see  
is Parvati._

Ron nahm Parvatis Hand und drückte einen kleinen Kuss auf die Handoberfläche. 

_Parvati: Ronnie, Ronnie. _

_  
Ron: Always you,every thought I`ll ever know,everywhere I go  
you`ll be,you and me... _

_  
Parvati: All the world is only you and me...  
Tonight,tonight,it all began tonight,  
I saw you and the world went away.  
Tonight,tonight,there's only you tonight,  
what you are,what you do,what you say.  
  
_

_Ron: Today,all day I had the feeling  
a miracle would happen.  
I know now I was right._  
  


_Beide: For here you are,  
and what was just a world  
is a star tonight!  
  
Tonight,tonight,the world is full of light,  
with suns and moons all over the place.  
Tonight,tonight,the world is wild and bright,  
going mad,shooting sparks into space.  
Today the world was just an adress,  
a place for me to live in,  
no betterthan all right.  
But here vou are,  
and what was just a world is a star tonight!  
Good night,good night,  
sleep well and when you dream,  
dream of me,tonight!_

Als das Lied endete legte Ron seine Arme um Parvati und küsste sie zärtlich auf den Mund. Einige Sekunden später hörten beide nur mehr den Applaus, der die Halle erfüllte. 

„Fabelhaft ... Fantastisch", schrie Hermine und Draco musste sie festhalten, damit sie nicht vom Sessel sprang. 

„Ich muss wirklich sagen .. an ihnen sind ein Tony und eine Maria verloren gegangen. Aber jetzt gleich zum nächsten Lied. Ich persönlich ... na ja finde es ... ähm das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Professor McGonagall und Professor Sinistra mit ihrer Interpretation von – Macavity – aus Cats". 

Alle Schüler waren verstummt als Professor McGonagall im Katzenkostüm die Bühne betrat, hinter ihr folgte Professor Sinistra, ebenfalls in einem Katzenkostüm. Während McGonagalls Anzug schwar und Golden war, besass Sinistras Kostüm die Farben Rot und Schwarz. 

Ein Schüler aus der 7. Klasse, wahrscheinlich ein Muggelstämmiger schrie: „Los zeigs uns Demeter!" 

„Demeter? Wer zum Teufel ist Demeter?", fragte Draco seine Freundin und wartete auf eine Erklärung. 

„Demeter ist eine Katze aus dem Musical Cats. In diesem Fall wird Demeter von Professor McGonagall gespielt. Sinistra spielt ihre beste Freundin Bombalurina. Gemeinsam singen sie das Lied Macavity, das ist ein Lied über einen Kater mit dem Demeter einmal zusammen war." 

Draco nickte mit dem Kopf, ein Zeichen das er verstanden hatte. 

Minerva McGonagall fing zum Singen an und der ganze Saal verstummte: 

_Macavity's a mystery cat, he's called the hidden paw -  
For he's a master criminal who can defy the law  
He's the bafflement of Scotland Yard, the Flying Squad's despair  
For when they reach the scene of crime Macavity's not there!  
  
Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity  
He's broken every human law, he breaks the law of gravity  
His powers of levitation would make a fakir stare  
And when you reach the scene of crime Macavity's not there!  
You may seek him in the basement, you may look up in the air  
But I tell you once and once again Macavity's not there!_  
  


Die Professorin sank langsam zu Boden und senkte den Blick. Dann ertönte die unverkennbare Stimme der roten Katze (Professor Sinistra): 

  
_Macavity's a ginger cat, he's very tall and thin  
You would know him if you saw him for his eyes are sunken in  
His brow is deeply lined in thought, his head is highly domed  
His coat is dusty from neglect, his whiskers are uncombed  
He sways his head from side to side with movements like a snake  
And when you think he's half asleep, he's always wide awake _

  
Während McGonagall eher ruhig und zurückhaltend gesungen hatte, steigerte sich Professor Sinistra vollkommen in das Lied hinein und die Schüler staunten nicht schlecht bei ihrer weiteren Performance. 

  
_Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity  
He's a fiend in feline shape, a monster of depravity  
You may meet him in a by-street, you may see him in the square  
But when a crime's discovered then Macavity's not there!  
  
McGonagall: He's outwardly respectable, _

_Sinistra: I know he cheats at cards  
McGonagall: And his footprints are not found in any files of Scotland Yard's  
Sinistra: And when the larder's looted or the jewel case is rifled  
Or when the milk is missing _

_McGonagall: or another peke's been stifled  
Sinistra: Or the greenhouse glass is broken and the trellis past repair  
McGonagall: There's the wonder of the thing: Macavity's not there!_

  
Den Rest des Liedes sangen die beiden Frauen gemeinsam. 

  
_And when the crime has been disclosed the Secret Service say  
"It must have been Macavity!"-- but he's a mile away  
You'll be sure to find him resting, or a-licking of his thumbs,  
Or engaged in doing complicated long division sums!  
  
Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity  
There never was a cat of such deceitfulness and suavity  
He always has an alibi and one or two to spare  
What ever time the deed took place Macavity wasn't there!  
  
And they say that all the cats whose wicked deeds are widely known  
(I might mention Mungojerrie, I might mention Griddlebone)  
Are nothing more than agents for the cat who all the time  
Just controls their operations: "The Napoleon of Crime"!  
  
Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity  
He's a fiend in feline shape, a monster of depravity  
You may meet him in a by-street, you may see him in the square  
But when a crime's discovered then Macavity  
Macavity, Macavity, Macavity, Macavity  
When a crime's discovered then  
Macavity's not there!_

Die beiden Frauen verstummten, die Schüler konnten nicht fassen wer gerade gesungen hatten. Sie brauchten ein paar Sekunden bevor sie es begriffen und dann folgte ein Applaus, der McGonagall das Blut in die Wangen steigen ließ. „Danke schön! Danke schön! Ich möchte bitte ...", rief sie in die Menge, als wäre es ihre Dankesrede für den Gewinn des Oskars. 

„Minerva bitte! Sag die nächsten an!", unterbrach Dumbledore seine Kollegin und grinste sie unverschämt an, was sonst nicht so seine Art war. 

„Ich wollte zwar gerade ... aber egal. Die nächsten sind ... nein die nächste ist .. Lavender Brown mit – I don't know how to love him – von Jesus Christ Superstar." Leiser fügte sie dann hinzu: "Wird sicher nicht so gut wie unseres!" 

_I don't know how to love him  
What to do how to move him  
I've been changed yes really changed  
In these past few days when I've seen myself  
I seem like someone else _

_  
I don't know how to take this  
I don't see why he moves me  
He's a man he's just a man  
And I've had so many men before  
In very many ways  
He's just one more _

_  
Should I bring him down should I scream and shout  
Should I speak of love let my feelings out  
I never thout I'd come to this - what's it all about  
  
Don't you think it's rather funny  
I should be in this position  
I'm the one who's always been  
So calm so cool, no lover's fool  
Running every show  
He scares me so  
  
I never thought I'd come to this - what's it all about  
Yet if he said he loved me  
I'd be lost I'd be frightened  
I couldn't cope just couldn't cope  
I'd turn my head I'd back away  
I wouldn't want to know  
He scares me so  
I want him so  
I love him so _

Während Lavender gesungen hatte, war ein Bild von Harry hinter ihr erschienen. Die Schüler, inklusive der Lehrer grinsten, der Übeltäter war auch bald gefunden. Es war Hagrid gewesen, dieser war schon ein wenig beschwipst und hatte während Lavenders Auftritt mal kurz auf die Wand getippt und schon war ein Bild von Harry erschienen. 

„Danke für die kleine Einlage Hagrid!", keifte Lavender ihren Lehrer an und verschrenkte genervt die Arme vor der Brust. 

„Ist es dir etwa peinlich?" 

„Ja ... wenn ich ehrlich bin schon. Aber das hat nichts damit zu tun das ich dich liebe, Harry." 

„Das weiß ich schon. Ich bin ja auch nicht sauer auf dich mein Schatz", flüsterte Harry seiner Freundin ins Ohr und küsste sie kurz. 

Dumbledore stand auf und sah seine Schüler fragend an: „Seit ihr für eine kleine Pause oder wollt ihr das es gleich weiter geht?" 

Die Schüler tobten und es wurde einstimmig entschloss weiter zu machen und zwar mit „Neville Longbottom und Dean Thomas" 

Lässig schlenderte Dean auf die Bühne und sah zu Professor McGonagall und Professor Sinistra alias Demeter und Bombularina, die auf einer kleinen Erhöhung saßen. Die beiden Professorinen nickten und Dean fing an zu sprechen/singen: 

_You ought to ask Mr. Mistoffelees!  
The original conjuring cat-  
(There can be no doubt about that!)  
Please listen to me and don't scoff; All his  
Inventions are off his own bat  
There's no such cat in the metropolis  
He holds all the patent monopolies  
For performing surprising illusions  
And creating eccentric confusions!  
The greatest magicians have something to learn  
From Mister Mistoffelees' conjuring turn  
Presto!_  
  


Nicht so wie im Musical fingen jetzt die beiden Professoren/Katzen an zu singen: 

_  
And we all say,  
Oh! Well I never! Was there ever  
A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees _

_  
Oh! Well I never! Was there ever  
A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees_

Lässig schlenderte Dean auf eine kleinere "Katze" zu und wedelte damit mit seinem Schwanz vor ihrer Nase herum. Diese kleine Katze war eine Erstklässlerin mit dem Namen Jenna Spencer. Die Kleine fing gemeinsam mit Dean an, die nächste Strophe zu singen. 

  
  
_He is quiet, he is small, he is black  
From the ears to the tip of his tail  
He can creep through the tiniest crack  
He can walk on the narrowest rail  
He can pick any card from a pack  
He is equally cunning with dice  
He is always deceiving you into believing  
That he's only hunting for mice  
He can play any trick with a cork  
Or a spoon and a bit of fish paste  
If you look for a knife or a fork  
And you think it is merely misplaced  
You have seen it one moment and then it's gone  
But you find it next week lying on the lawn!  
  
_

Jetzt setzten wieder McGonagall und Sinistra ein, die versuchten so sexy wie möglich über die Bühne zu schlendern. Gleichzeit wurde eine Discokugel heruntergelassen auf der Neville Longbottom saß. 

  
_And we all say,  
Oh! Well I never! Was there ever  
A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees  
  
Oh! Well I never! Was there ever  
A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees_  
  


Neville drehte sich, sprang und tanzte was nur ging, nebenbei erzeugte er mit seinem Zauberstab ein kleines, aber beabsichtigtes Feuerwerk. 

  
_Oh! Well I never! Was there ever  
A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees  
__  
Oh! Well I never! Was there ever  
A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees_  
  


Dean sang jetzt wieder alleine, während er Neville beim Tanzen zusah und selber ab und zu einige Tanzschritte vollführte. Seine Stimme klang cool und ein wenig rau: 

  
_His manner is vague and aloof  
You would think there was nobody shyer  
But his voice has been heard on the roof  
When he was curled up by the fire  
And he's sometimes been heard by the fire  
When he was about on the roof  
At least we all heard that somebody purred  
Which is uncontestable proof of his singular magical powers  
And I've known the family to call him in from the garden for hours  
When he was asleep in the hall_  
  


Kurz sah Dean Jenna an und bedeutete ihr, das jetzt ihr Part anfing. Die kleine Katze krabbelte über den Boden und stand dann am Bühnenrand auf. 

  
_And not long ago this phenomenal cat  
Produced seven kittens right out of a hat!  
And we all say,  
Oh! Well I never! Was there ever  
A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees  
  
Oh! Well I never! Was there ever  
A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees  
  
And not long ago this phenomenal cat  
Produced seven kittens right out of a hat!_  
  


Jetzt setzten auch wieder die anderen "Katzen" ein und sangen gemeinsam das Lied zueende: 

  
_And we all say,  
Oh! Well I never! Was there ever  
A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees  
  
Oh! Well I never! Was there ever  
A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees  
  
Oh! Well I never! Was there ever  
A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees  
  
Oh! Well I never! Was there ever  
A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees  
  
Oh! Well I never! Was there ever  
A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees  
  
Oh! Well I never! Was there ever  
A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees  
  
Dean: Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the marvelous, magical Mr. Mistoffelees! _

"Wow Longbottom kann ja wirklich zaubern!", höhnte Snape und warf Neville einen bösartigen Blick zu. 

McGonagall jedoch, kam ganz cool auf ihren Kollegen zu und sprach: „O Severus ich freue mich ja schon auf deinen Auftritt!" 

Dem Zauberer stieg sofort das Blut in den Kopf und er wandte sich ab. 

„So und jetzt das letzte Lied unserer kleinen Party. Es wird gesungen von Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Flitwick, Sybill Trelawney, Binns, Hooch, Sprout, Pince und Poppy Pomfrey. Begrüßt mit mir Harry Potter als Rum Tum Tugger!", schrie Dumbledore und deutete auf einen verkleideten Harry. 

Der Chor fing an zu singen: 

_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curios cat:  
_  


Dann kam Harry und sang und bewegte sich wie Elvis Presley: 

  
_If you offer me pheasent, I'd rather have grouse,  
If you put me in a house, I would prefer a flat,  
If you put me in a flat, I'd rather have a house,  
If you set me on a mouse, I'd rather chase a rat,  
If you set me on a rat, I'd rather chase a mouse,  
  
Chor: The Rum Tum Tugger is a curios cat -  
  
_

_Harry: And there isn't any call for me to shout it:  
  
Chor: For he will do  
As he do do  
  
Harry: And there's no doing anything about it  
  
Snape: Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore:  
  
Harry: When you let me in, then I want to go out:  
I'm always on the wrong side of every door,  
And as soon as I'm at home, then I'd like to get about.  
I like to lie in the bureau drawer,  
But I make such a fuss if I can't get out.  
  
Lupin: The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious Cat -  
  
_

_Harry: And isn't any use for you to doubt it:  
  
Binns, Hooch, Trelawney: For he will do  
As he do do  
  
Harry: And there's no doing anything about it  
  
Sprout: The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious beast:  
  
Harry: My disobliging ways are a matter of habit,  
If you offer me fish then I always want a feast  
When there isn't any fish then i won't eat rabbit,  
If you offer me cream then I sniff and sneer,  
For I only like what I find for myself;  
So you'll catch me in it right up to my ears,  
If you put it away on the larder shelf.  
  
Flitwick, Pomfrey, Pince: The Rum Tum Tugger is artful and knowing.  
The Rum Tum Tugger  
  
Harry: Doesn't care for a cuddle;  
But I'll leap on your lap in the middle of your sewing,  
For there's nothing I enjoy like a horrible muddle _

_  
Chor: The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat -  
The Rum Tum Tugger doesn't care for a cuddle  
The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat _

_Harry: And there isn't any need for me to spout it:  
  
Chor: For he will do  
As he do do  
  
Harry: And there's no doing anything about it!_

Langsam verebbte der Applaus und die Schüler verließen lachend die große Halle. „Es war wundervoll!", gab Hermine zu und sah Draco erwartungsvoll an. 

„Wie wärs mit einem Spaziergang? Ich glaube kaum das du schon schlafen kannst!". 

„Ja gerne. Die kühle Luft wird uns sicher gut tun!", meinte Hermine und nahm Dracos Hand in die ihre. 

„Hab ich dir heute schon gesagt wie sehr ich dich liebe?", fragte Draco, als sie am See angekommen waren. 

„Nein. Aber ich kann es auch nicht oft genug hören!" 

„Weißt du eigentlich wie schön du in diesem Kleid aussiehst?" 

„Findest du? Ich dachte es steht mir nicht so gut!", dementierte Hermine und sah an sich hinab. 

„Naja so gut wie Nicole Kidmann steht es dir nicht, aber...", scherzte Draco und fing dafür einen bösen Blick seiner Geliebten auf. 

„Woher kennst du Nicole Kidmann?" 

„Ich sagte doch schon das ich den Film kenne oder? Ich war in den Sommerferien mal in einem Muggelkino", gestand der blonde Junge schließlich und beugte sich zu Hermine. „Ich kann dich vergessen lassen, das es diese Welt gibt, auch wenn dies vielleicht nur einige Stunden anhalten wird", flüsterte und sie spürte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut. 

„Willst du mich etwa verzaubern?" 

„Nicht mit so einem Zauber ... mit einem ganz anderen ..", murmelte Draco und küsste Hermine ganz sanft auf die Lippen. 


	24. Don't hurt me again

_Hi, nach sehr, sehr, sehr langer Zeit, gibt es wieder ein Update. Ich hatte eine mega Schaffenskrise in Bezug auf diese Story und ich hoffe ich bekomme sie irgendwann fertig. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen! Ich hoffe ihr lest sie noch, nach so langer Pause. Und bitte immer fleißig Reviewen!

* * *

_

**_-Kapitel 20- „Don't hurt me again"_   
**  
Zärtlich fuhr Draco Hermine durchs Haar und küsste sie immer weiter. Seine Küsse waren zärtlich aber gleichzeitig auch fordernder als sonst. Plötzlich hob er sie hoch und meinte: „Komm!" Dann trug er sie zurück ins Schloss und suchte, mit Hermine auf dem Arm ein leeres, aber offenes Klassenzimmer.   
„Sind wir wirklich schon bereit dazu Draco?", fragte das Mädchen vorsichtig, als Draco sie in einem Raum auf einen Tisch setzte um die Tür zu schließen.   
„Hermine! Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte er und wusste, das dies die einzige Antwort auf ihre Frage sein konnte. Er machte einen Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab und auf einmal lag eine gemütlich aussehende Decke auf dem Boden vor ihnen. Dann ging der Junge langsam zu seiner Freundin und hob sie wieder hoch, nur um sie Augenblicke später auf die Decke zu legen.   
„Ich hab Angst!", flüsterte sie und versuchte ein Zittern zu unterdrücken.   
Er löschte ihre Angst mit einem Kuss, der sie innerlich explodieren ließ. Langsam wanderten seine Lippen ihren Hals hinab und stoppten dann knapp über ihrem Bauchnabel. Seine Zunge beschrieb einen Kreis um ihren Nabel und sie erzitterte kurz. „Entspann dich!", murmelte Draco und hob seinen Kopf um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. Sie waren genauso verschleiert wie die seinen.   
Als Hermine in seine Augen starrte dachte sie, sie würde den Mond sehen, während er von Wolken bedeckt wurde. Wie sie diese Augen liebte. Wie sie diesen Jungen liebte, dies konnte man nicht in Worte fassen, durch nichts ausdrücken durch keine Geste. Es war einfach ein Gefühl. Hermine hob ihre Arme und zog Draco am Hemdkragen zu sich, um ihn leidenschaftlich wie noch nie zu küssen. „Jetzt!", flüsterte sie, doch er legte ihr nur einen Finger auf ihre Lippen.   
„Wir haben die ganze Nacht Zeit!", murmelte der blonde Junge, bevor er sich wieder mit seinen Lippen ihren näherte.   
  
Langsam schlich Narcissa Malfoy durch die Straßen Londons. Sie hatte sich in der Winkelgasse mit einer alten Freundin getroffen und nicht auf die Zeit geachtet. Das hatte sie jetzt davon, sie durfte im dunkeln nach Hause marschieren. Die Frau wollte nicht apparieren den sie wusste ja nicht wer ihr gerade zusah, oder zu Hause auf sie wartete.   
„Narcissa", hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme flüstern und fuhr unruhig herum. Eigentlich brauchte sie keine Angst zu haben um diese Zeit waren noch viele Menschen unterwegs, die von ihrer Arbeit nach Hause fuhren oder sogar gingen und joggten. „Narcissa!", hörte sie die Stimme noch einmal. Sie kam aus einer kleinen Sackgasse die nur wenig beleuchtet war. Obwohl Narcissa Malfoy Angst hatte und ihr der Schweiß auf die Stirn trat, betrat sie die Gasse und sah sich um.   
Plötzlich fuhr eine Hand aus dem Dunklen und griff nach ihr. „Ah", stieß sie aus, dann hielt ihr die Person die Hand vor den Mund und sie konnte nicht mehr schreien.   
„Ich bin es Narcissa!" War das letzte das sie vernehmen konnte, als sie vor lauter Schreck ohnmächtig wurde.   
  
Erschöpft lag Hermine auf Dracos Brust und atmete seinen Duft ein. Es war wunderschön gewesen, er war so zärtlich gewesen wie noch nie, hatte sie behandelt wie eine Porzellanpuppe. „Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte sie und Sekunden später war sie, genau wie Draco eingeschlafen. 

Als Narcissa erwachte wusste sie nicht wo sie war. Es war ein hellblau gehaltenes Zimmer mit zwei großen Fenstern, durch das jetzt das helle Sonnenlicht strömte. Sie konnte sich an nichts erinnern, außer an eine dunkle Sackgasse. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf, wie ihr Kopf dröhnte. Langsam ging sie quer durch den Raum auf die einzige Tür zu und öffnete sie. Der Korridor in den sie trat war ein wenig dunkler als das Zimmer aber in einem schönen warmen Pfirsichton gestrichen. Langsam ging sie bis an das Ende und kam schließlich zu einer Treppe die sie hinunter stieg.

„Guten Morgen!", hörte sie eine Stimme als sie in den nächstbesten Raum trat.

„Lucius?"

„Ja. Setz dich, Frühstück ist schon fertig!"

„Wo bin ich hier? Und warum? Was tust du hier?", verwirrt setzte sie sich und nahm sich eine Scheibe Toast.

„Dies hier ist ein Apartment das ich gemietet habe. Ist schon längere Zeit her. Ich hab dich gestern in London getroffen, du hast so einen Schreck bekommen das du ohnmächtig geworden bist, ich konnte dich ja schlecht liegen lassen, also hab ich dich hier her gebracht."

„Was tust du hier?", wiederholte Narcissa ihre letzte Frage, die er nicht beantwortet hatte.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis der blonde Mann antwortete: „Ich habe mich vom dunklen Lord abgewandt. Ich bin jetzt ein Widerstandskämpfer wie du ... Dumbledore und die Restlichen."

„Wieso sollte ich dir vertrauen? Du könntest genauso gut ein ... ein Spion sein!", gab Narcissa aufgebracht zu bedenken.

Langsam ging Lucius um den Tisch und kniete sich neben Narcissa. „Vertrau mir ... weil ich dich liebe!"

„Wo ist Mommie?", kam die Frage von Karoly.

„Hm ich hab keine Ahnung Kleine!", antwortete Lavender und suchte nach Karolys Schuhen. Das Mädchen hatte Hermines Tochter nach der Karaoke Party abgeholt und schlafen gelegt, danach hatte sie auf Hermine gewartet doch diese war nicht erschienen. Also war auch Lavender schlafen gegangen und jetzt hatte sie eine nörgelnde Karoly am Hals, weil deren Mutter noch immer wie vom Erdboden verschwunden war.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Hermine trat ein, ihr Gesicht strahlte und Lavender fand das sie ein wenig verändert aussah.

„Guten Morgen!", grüßte das Mädchen überschwenglich und umarmte zuerst Lavender und dann Karoly. „Habt ihr gut geschlafen?"

„Fantastisch", murrte Lavender, doch dann schlich sich ein böses und wissendes Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht und sie fragte: „Und wie war es? Du und Draco alleine?"

„Ach es war einfach ...", fing Hermine an, doch dann durchschaute sie den Plan ihrer Freundin und schalt diese: „Also wirklich Lav, einfach so meinen Zustand auszunutzen, dass hätte ich dir nicht zu getraut."

„Tja du unterschätzt mich eben, Hermine. Deine Tochter hat dich vermisst!"

Karoly sah ihre Mutter mit großen Augen an, in denen Tränen standen.

„Mommie lass mich nie wieder alleine!", schluchzte die Kleine und umarmte ihre Mutter so fest, das Hermine keine Luft mehr bekam.

„Na komm, wir gehen jetzt was essen." Dann wandte sich die braunhaarige an Lavender: „Übrigens, wo ist Parvati?"

„Sie hielt es ebenfalls nicht für Nötig ihr eigenes Bett zu benutzen!", knurrte Lavender und fragte sich ob Parvati auch soviel Spaß gehabt hatte wie Hermine. Es war anzunehmen. „Toll jetzt bin ich die Einzige ... die ...die ..."

„Ja?" Kam die Frage von Hermine. Sie wartete darauf das Lavender die Dinge beim Namen nannte, so wie auch sonst immer. Doch das Mädchen wurde nur rot und murmelte etwas von: „Später!" Dann nahm Lavender Karoly an der Hand und gemeinsam gingen sie aus dem Schlafsaal.

„Sie ist schon mehr eine Mutter für Karoly als ich es bin!", sprach Hermine zu sich selbst und beschloss dies zu ändern.

„Also du willst ein Spion werden?", überspielte Narcissa das Geständnis ihres Mannes.

„Lenk nicht ab!"

„Tu ich doch gar nicht!", leugnete sie diese einfache Tatsache.

„Tust du doch Narcissa. Vertrau mir doch einfach!", flehte er und seine grauen Augen bettelten um Verzeihung. Um Verzeihung dafür was er ihr angetan hatte, aber nicht nur ihr alleine, nein auch seinem Sohn. Er flehte sie hier an und sie saß einfach nur still da und sagte nichts.

Plötzlich jedoch sprach sie: „Du weißt das unser Sohn ein Kind mit einer Muggelgeborenen hat, oder?" Als er nickte fuhr sie fort: „Ich akzeptiere das, dass wirst du auch müssen."

Lucius nickte langsam, stand auf und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz.

„Gut dann werden wir heute nach Hogwarts gehen und du wirst dich bei deinem Sohn und Hermine entschuldigen!" Es war mehr ein Befehl als eine Frage und Lucius war klug genug denn Mund zuhalten und nur zu nicken.


End file.
